The Art of Healing
by Shuriyaki-San
Summary: Naruto is stripped of almost all he loves, and he can't take much more...can one red-haired vixen heal him of his wounds? High school fic, Naruto X Female-Kyuubi. Kyuubi is an actual girl in this. Lemons in later chaps.
1. A Heart Torn Apart

Ahhh, what do we have here? It seems to be…. A NARU-FEM KYUU HIGH SCHOOL FIC!!!! ……or so I like to call it. Don't know if theres an official name for the genre, but whatever. So, it will be pretty straight forward, but I won't say more than that. Don't wanna ruin the surprise! Anywho, this is my first High School one, and my first Naruto X FemKyuubi one, so If it comes out terrible, cut me some slack. And now, on with the show!!!

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto, and resent the fact that I'll have to post this every chapter.

* * *

Naruto leaned back against his girlfriends locker, wondering where she could possibly be. He hadn't heard from her all weekend and he was worried, as they usually at least texted every day. 'Where's my Hina-chan….' He thought, and immediately he started suspecting the worst. He decided to try to clear those thoughts with memories on how they first started dating…

*FLASHBACK*

_Hinata had finally gotten the courage she needed from a pep-talk from her cousin, Neji, who lived right next door to her. She came to school confident, seeking out her object of interest, Naruto. She spotted him walking down the halls, and immediately pulled him to the side. "Huh, Hinata-chan? What is it?" he questioned her. She felt her resolve start to fade, so she decided to just do it before she ran out of courage. "I LOVE YOU NARUTO-KUN!!!" she screamed at him, and immediately everyone in the halls turned to stare. Hinata blushed a deep red, not enjoying the attention. Naruto just stood there, staring at her dumbstruck. 'She….loves….me?' he thought to himself, and smiled, which did not go unnoticed by the violet haired girl. "So…..will you….g-go….out with m-me?" she asked him nervously. He looked at her smiling his foxy grin, and said the words that would start their longstanding relationship. "I don't know if I love you yet, but I do like you, so yeah, I will go out with you!"_

*END FLASHBACK*

That was two years ago, his freshman year of high school. He smiled to himself, thinking of how much things had changed, and how much he loved her. He honestly couldn't think of life without her now. The previous thoughts of the worst happening came back (he was a bit paranoid about these things) and he tried to distract himself yet again. He decided to observe his surroundings, and see if that would work. His school was standard, with the usual row of lockers lining the walls. They were painted a leafy green, to help symbolize his town. The walls were plain white, with the occasional red-painted symbol of Konoha, his home. He noticed a few of his friends walking by, and he gave them a grin and waved. They looked at him solemnly, and with….pity? He shrugged it off, he'd ask later. He leaned back up against the violet locker, one of only two lockers that differed from the usual green. His was orange, simply because he'd spray-painted it so many times; even after the janitors kept painting it back; that they had just gave up and let him keep it that way. The violet one was his girlfriends, as that was obviously her favorite color. He had practically demanded the principle, Sarutobi, to let her have it that way. He had agreed, on the condition that Naruto paint it himself and clean up the mess.

'Ojii-san…' Naruto thought, and his thoughts shifted to the older man. Sarutobi had been the third principle of this high-school, as it had not been around long. He had retired, but Naruto's dad, the fourth principle of the place, was fatally wounded protecting some students during a school shooting while Naruto was only a few days old. This brought Hiruzen out of retirement in honor of Minato, and back to the principle position. He was one of the only men to befriend Naruto as a child, as Naruto didn't have any friends growing up, always being the odd one out with his spiky blonde hair and his strange whisker-like birthmarks, and Sarutobi, being a good friend of his mothers (Naruto's breathe hitched for a moment) held a great place in his heart. He had pitied him, and talked to him and gave him help whenever he could, going as far as to take him out for ice-cream when his mother was busy to make him feel better. Naruto looked up to him like a grandfather.

'And now he is…..my adoptive grandfather…..since the accident…..' he stopped him thoughts before he started crying again. It did no good, and he didn't let ANYONE see him cry…..except for Hinata on one occasion.

He was drawn out of his thoughts by the sound of someone approaching. Yeah, the hall was crowded as students rushed to get to their first class of the day, but he had sensitive hearing. He looked up, and saw his English teacher, Kakashi Hatake, walking towards him. As he approached, his thoughts now turned toward the mask wearing teacher.

He always wore his mask, no matter what, and no one knew why. As far as he knew, no one had seen him without it, so no one actually knew what he looked like. He was the 11th and 12th grade English teacher, and his class was somewhat of a joke. It consisted of him giving them the instructions, pages to look things up, and work to do right at the beginning of class. He would then settle back into his chair, and pull out a 'novel'. This 'novel' was different every day, but no one was fooled. Everyone knew that he had his favorite porn series hidden in the books, but no one had the heart to rat him out to the principle. He was too nice and…well…cool.

"Good morning Naruto." Kakashi said.

"Good morning Kaka-sensei!" Naruto was in a semi-good mood at seeing his favorite teacher, and was wondering what he could want.

Kakashi looked at him, and said in a serious tone, "The principle would like to talk to you. Don't worry," he added, seeing Naruto's worried face, "It isn't for anything bad."

Naruto nodded, and his anxiety grew. Kakashi was never serious about things, and here he was, on time in the morning, AND serious!!! Something bad was going down, and he had to find out what. He gave a quick mental apology to Hinata for not waiting at her locker for her, and hurried off with Kakashi. He noticed along the way, that everyone in the halls was quiet, and all looked solemn. "Kaka-sensei," Naruto began, "why is everyone so sad looking?" Kakashi just stared at the boy.

'He really doesn't know….' He thought, and flinched as he imagined the reaction the blonde would produce when he heard the news. They reached the office and Kakashi waved Naruto in, quickly turning and bolting away. He didn't want to hear the sounds Naruto would make. It would make almost any man in the vicinity fall on the ground and weep themselves. But Kakashi would be surprised if Naruto DIDN'T totally break down. He shrugged off the thoughts and hurried to the other end of the school, hoping to get his ears out of the range of Naruto's voice.

Naruto walked into the office and sat down in the chair set for students in the office. "Hi Ojii-san!" he said cheerfully. "

Hello Naruto…" the older man said sadly. Naruto, upon hearing the old mans despairing voice, studied him more closely. He had a downcast look in his eyes, and his looks were truly showing his age now. He'd always looked, as their gym teacher Maito Guy put it, youthful. He looked up at Naruto with regret, sadness, and despair in his eyes. Naruto was suddenly afraid again.

"Ojii-san….what happened? Your not sick, are you?" he asked frantically.

Sarutobi shook his head sadly, and spoke in a voice laced with sadness and regret. Regret at having to deliver this news to Naruto. "Naruto….i'm sure you've noticed that Hinata is not here today…"

Naruto nodded. "But what has that got to do with anything Ojii-san?"

Sarutobi shook his head slowly, and looked up to deliver the blow which would surely change his adoptive grandson forever. "Naruto…..Hinata died over the weekend in a car accident…"

Naruto stared at him, his brain being sluggish. He gave a nervous laugh, denial kicking in. "That's a good one Ojii-san….shes just sick or something! I'll call her when I get home!" he exclaimed.

Sarutobi looked at him, his eyes filled with pity. "Naruto….it's no joke. She pushed her sister out of the way of an incoming car, which hit her. She was badly injured Saturday, and died in the hospital several hours later…..she's gone Naruto."

Naruto stood up and backed against the wall, looking lost. He looked around frantically then glared at his grandfather. "Stop….STOP LYING TO ME HIRUZEN!!! SHE CAN'T BE DEAD!!! SHE WOULDN'T LEAVE ME!!!" he bolted out of the room, not wanting it to be true. He ran right into Hinata's father Hiashi, who had showed up per request from Sarutobi to knock it into Naruto's head his girlfriend was gone. "Hiashi-sama….." Naruto sobbed, "tell them it isn't true….tell them Hinata's not d….de…"

Hiashi looked at the boy sadly, he hated seeing him like this. He had made his daughter happy, something she hadn't been since her mother had died. He honestly hated seeing the boy like this, but bullshit wasn't the answer. The truth, however nasty it was, had to be told every time. "I regret to say Naruto…..but she is in-fact dead. I was with her in the hospital…."

Naruto was just staring at him in mad grief, everything not fully setting in yet.

"Her final words to me…..were 'Tell Naruto-kun that I love him, and that I'm very sorry for leaving him like this. Tell him he should try to find someone else to make him happy, because he deserves happiness.'" Hiashi looked down, then back up. Naruto fell to his knees.

'No…..no…this can't be happening…but it all fits…..' his brain started to argue with itself, the logical side trying to make the emotional side see reason. 'She can't be dead…..but it explains why she didn't call all weekend…..but she wouldn't leave me……it explains why everyone was looking at me with pity and sadness……no…..she can't….not like mother….no…..No….'

"NNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" he shouted to the heavens, and then released a scream so painful, it brought tears to the eyes of everyone at the school. Everyone bowed their heads, silently praying Naruto would survive this mentally, and emotionally. Naruto continued to scream for five minutes, before collapsing on the ground in the middle of the hallway, simply balling his eyes out. He was mad with grief, and he didn't want anyone near him. His Hina-chan….his world….his whole existence…..was gone. He didn't even get to say goodbye…or try to save her…..or be with her in her final hours….oh, how he wished it was he who died and she who lived…… His brain stopped, and a twisted part of him came to life. He staggered to his feet, and, being on the third floor of the building, ran towards the window, planning to dive out head first and end it all.

"NO NARUTO!" Hiashi yelled, and tackled him to the ground.

Naruto struggled, if heaven existed, Hinata was surely there, and he was good all his life. He could get to see her again! Two more teachers came running at Hiashi's shout, and saw Naruto push the larger man off and sprint for the window again. Both Asuma and Hayate, the smoking health teacher, and the sickly martial arts club instructor, tackled him and held him down.

"LET ME GO!!!" Naruto screamed at them, "IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME DAMNIT!!! IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME!!!" he started breaking down again, his brain past its temporary madness, and fell to the floor crying again. "It should have been me……me…..why…..Hinata…..I love you….WHY!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" he stayed like that for another 20 minutes, Hayate and Asuma keeping a close eye on him, before he passed out in a puddle of his own tears. Asuma just shook his head sadly, and Hayate coughed.

Sarutobi walked out of his office slowly. He had listened to the transpiring events the whole time, but was too cowardly to come out of his office. He honestly didn't want to see Naruto like that, it was hell just LISTENING to it. He picked up Naruto and held him. "I'm going to take him home…. He said slowly. Asuma and Hayate nodded. "Hayate, watch my office while I'm gone, I'll be back in a bit." He carried Naruto to his car and placed him in the backseat.

The drive home was silent, except from the occasional sob from Naruto in his sleep. They arrived and Sarutobi picked up Naruto and carried him inside their three-bedroom house. He carried him to his room, and placed him gently on his bed. He then looked around the room, and saw too many reminders of Hinata. He gathered up everything and put it in a box, for when Naruto was ready to have them back up again. He sighed heavily, and looked at the sleeping blonde.

"I only hope you can find another to make you as happy as she did." He said, and walked out, needing to get back to the school. Naruto unconsciously rolled over, gripping his blanket to him. Hinata had slept last night with him, and her scent was still on the sheets. He sniffed them deeply in his sleep, as a single tear fell onto his bed. "Hinata…..chan…" he murmured, before gripping the sheets closer, and continuing with his fitful sleep.

* * *

There ya go! Now, before I get 1000 death-threats and angry mail for killing off Hinata, let me explain. First, Naru-Hina is one of my favorite pairs EVER. And I couldn't bear to have her with any other guy. Second, I figure she got Naruto for at least a bit, and third, it was required to make punch a hole through Naruto's heart. So please, if you're going to flame, don't do it about that. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! Btw, this story was inspired by one of the greatest authors on here in my opinion, **Mikie-From-Ireland**. He has Naru-Kyuu and Gaa-Shaku ones, and they are honestly some of the best material I've seen. He's in my favorite authors, so if this is a regular pairing you like, check him out! Thank youuuu and see ya later!


	2. A New Student

Aaaannnddd I'm back! Vacation is tomorrow for me though, so don't expect to see another one within the next week. I will try to update at least once a month though….note I said "try". Anyway, on with the show! The last chapter was… the most emotional I've ever wroten. I don't think any will come near, but new characters are introduced! Woot.

_Sarutobi sighed heavily, and looked at the sleeping blonde. "I only hope you can find another to make you as happy as she did." He said, and walked out, needing to get back to the school. Naruto unconsciously rolled over, gripping his blanket to him. Hinata had slept last night with him, and her scent was still on the sheets. He sniffed them deeply in his sleep, as a single tear fell onto his bed. "Hinata…..chan…" he murmured, before gripping the sheets closer, and continuing with his fitful sleep._

New students aren't often, but when they are, they're usually ignored. This was a very different case. A tall, lithe girl with flaming red hair, full lips and curves galore was walking to the principals office for her schedule, and any head that was male, the one on their head and the one in their pants, was turning to watch her walk. She walked with a kind of grace that no one had really seen except with a few seniors, the kind grace that said "I'm untouchable, so don't even try." She knocked gently on the door and a tired old voice replied "Come in…"

Sarutobi had seen better days. It had been about a month since Naruto received the news, and he had started coming back to school about a week ago. The school didn't seem alive anymore, all the spirit and energy had come from the boy. He had been friends with everyone and everything and made everything happy and shiny, like it had its own glow. That was all gone now, the lockers had been painted over, Naruto didn't even care that he had the same green as everyone else. Before it was amusing being the head of the once crazy high school, now, it was just dull.

'Maybe this new student can liven things up a bit…' he thought wearily.

There was a soft knock on the door. 'And speak of the devil.'

"Come in…" The door opened and Sarutobi's eyes widened slightly. 'This girl is gorgeous…maybe…Naruto can learn to be happy again…'

He smiled and Kakashi, who was also there to greet the new student, noticed.

'What are you up to old man…this wouldn't have anything to do with- oh boy…' Kakashi was just as fast with catching onto things as he was getting to the bookstore after they announced they had the new issue of the Icha-Icha series out.

Sarutobi stood up and shook hands with the girl. "Welcome to Konoha High, I am your principal, Hiruzen Sarutobi, and I hope we can get along well. Your name is?"

The girl smiled a large smile, similar to Naruto's and replied, "Kyuubi. Simply that and no more."

Both Kakashi and Sarutobi blinked. "I see…" Sarutobi said, "Well then Kyuubi, you're going to need a guide around the school, so I'll buzz in a student for you. That's alright, isn't it?"

"Of course it is." Kyuubi said, and smiled at him.

He smiled back. 'Oh yes…you might be the one.'

Naruto was sitting in chemistry when the buzzer overhead rang out, "NARUTO UZUMAKI, PLEASE REPORT TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE" He sighed and started the long trek down the halls. He was actually slightly annoyed, the first emotion he'd felt in awhile.

'I just want to get caught back up, what would Ojii-san want now…'

He walked into the office to a strange sight, his adopted grandfather talking to Kakashi-sensei and a strange girl. He regarded her with the same expression as everyone he did nowadays, a blank one.

"What is it that you need Sarutobi-sama." Naruto asked in a voice that made everyone flinch. It was completely dead, devoid of life, like a child who'd lost his favorite toy, or a collector who'd lost all his collections in a fire.

Hiruzen cleared his throat, "Naruto, this is our newest student, Kyuubi. Is it any trouble to ask you to show her around the school, so that she has a basic understanding of where everything is?"

Naruto nodded and said, "Of course Sarutobi-sama. If you'll follow me Kyuubi-san…" He walked out the door and held it open for her.

"Ah," Sarutobi stood up quickly and handed Kyuubi a folded piece of paper, "this is your schedule, if you have any trouble come see me and I'll fix whatever it is."

Kyuubi nodded and walked out the door, still held by Naruto, and he closed it after them.

Kakashi looked at the chuckling old man. "Your hoping she'll bring him out of his depression, aren't you."

Sarutobi merely chuckled and said, "I have a good feeling about this Kakashi, don't jinx it now or I'll dock your pay."

Kyuubi eyed the blonde-robot-boy that was walking her down the halls pointing out each classroom and hallway. 'What's up with this guy? I've moved several times in two years, forced to make new friends each time, fathers horrible, my LIFE is horrible, and he has the nerve to act this sad and depressed? NOTHING can be more horrible than what I've gone through. He is gonna GET it when we get somewhere quiet.'

She new she was acting selfish, but she couldn't help it. She'd been through so much, she couldn't help but feel angry that someone better off than her was acting WORSE than she was.

She had walked into the school feeling like her usual, friendly self, but that quickly changed like it did every time she went to a new school seeing as every boy just felt like ogling her, which in turn made every woman hate her. So she decided that, once again, she would act the cold, sexy bitch that rejected everyone and watched out for only herself. She hadn't been able to act her real self in the two years she'd moved around and it was getting tiresome.

She was drawn out of her thoughts by spying the perfect place to ask this kid what his deal was. She pointed towards a small spiral staircase and said in her sweetest voice which would make most guys melt, "What place does that lead to?"

He simply started walking that way, without responding at all, which made her happy as he was walking right into her bitch zone, yet she was also slightly miffed that he hadn't so much as SMILED at her. Usually boys were throwing themselves at her left and right, and this one hadn't thrown her a second glance.

"This leads to the attic, but students aren't allowed up there. There are a few classes that have special permission for certain projects but that's it."

She nodded and pushed him into a sitting position on the stairs so she was taller and glared at him.

He didn't even blink, which only served to get her more pissed.

"What's your name?" she asked in her sweet voice again.

"Naruto."

"Ok, listen here Naruto, I don't know who you are, or what you've been through, but I have had my life so mixed up that I have no friends and only my mom for comfort, I have EVERY right to be like you, but I don't. I deal with it. So tell me, who stole your milk today? Or whatever bullshit reason that your like this, spill it and get on with your happy life, got it?"

Naruto stared at the red haired girl in front of him in disbelief. First, he gets pulled out of studying to show some random chick around the school, fine. Next, he feels her glaring at him for no reason, whatever. But when she shoves him on his butt to bitch at him for something she knows nothing about? That's when he felt it. The first REAL emotion he's felt since he had everything taken away. Raw anger. He stood up slowly, his hair obscuring his eyes.

"There," Kyuubi said, "see? Was that so hard?"

Naruto picked her up and slammed her against the wall, pinning her there, eyes glaring.

"You think you know anything about my life? Do you even know me? What I've been through? WHO I AM?" he screamed the last part at her and she just glared back.

"Listen you prick, I've moved almost ten times in the past two years and had to leave everything behind each time, so don't give me-"

"Your parents moved with you didn't they?" he questioned her, which was received with a nod.

"Well then let me tell you this, BITCH. My parents are DEAD. YOU HEAR ME, DEAD!"

She stared a little with pity, but not really, which only served to piss him off more.

"My father died to protect the students of this school only a few days after I was born, so I never even knew him. My m-mother…..was hit by a car right in front me. Drunk driver. I watched her crawl back to me, bloody and dying…" she was squirming, trying to get out of his grip.

"S-stop…"

"A FUCKING MONTH AGO MY GIRLFRIEND OF TWO YEARS WHO I LOVED TO DEATH DIED THE SAME WAY AS MY MOM ONLY I WASN'T THERE WITH HER! SO DON'T YOU FUCKING TELL ME ABOUT SHITTY LIVES, I'M LIVING ONE!"

He dropped her to the ground and collapsed on the stairs, balling his eyes out like he had so many times for the past month. He didn't fight them anymore, it was futile, he just let them run their course.

'God…why does this girl feel the need to torture me? And why did I tell her everything? Only Ojii-san knows everything, and he knew from the start, I havn't told anyone…oh well. At least maybe now the bitch will leave me alone.'

He wiped the tears from his eyes and stood up shakily. "There's your tour, you know where everything is now."

She jumped slightly, as if being drawn out of thought. "N…Naruto…"

"Go terrorize someone else." He stated harshly, and turned and went back to class.

Kyuubi stared remorsefully at the spot Naruto had turned the corner and disappeared from sight. 'Oh god…right in front of him…and his girlfriend too…god what have I done…'

She sat on the stairs in the exact spot he had been and hugged her knees to her chest, tears coming to her eyes. 'I always screw things up on the first day…always…he needs a friend a lot more than I do…maybe I'll try…yes, I will make up for what I've done by being his friend and cheering him up!...if he'll ever talk to me again.' She slumped. 'But how do I explain my situation without coming off as a total bitch again?... Oh this is so troublesome!'

She sighed in exasperation and started off towards her first class. 'I'll think about it after I get through this day…and hopefully start things off better tomorrow.'

Ahhh, there you have it you sexy fine readers you. Another glorious chapter! And it sparkles! Not gay vampire sparkles though, badass red blood sparkles! So, if any questions, simply post a review and request an answer and I shall answer as best I can without revealing the future plot. For instance character backrounds or things that happened in the chapter ect. Also special shouty to my girl who started reading my fanfictions! May god have mercy on her beautiful soul. Till next time~


	3. Complications

Ahhhh, the motivation for work at 2 in the morning is a beautiful one isn't it. Also, this chapter is kinda paragraphy. Sorry. Anyway here's the next chapter.

It had been a week since Kyuubi's verbal assault, Naruto's breakdown, and her starting attempts to apologize in any way possible. When he walked down the halls, she was at his side jabbering about something or another, places she'd visited or things like that, and he never responded. She bought his lunch once, which was unneeded as he brought his own, but he still accepted and ate it, she noted. She helped him with notes, homework, and once actually went as far and to wrap her arm around his in the hall while walking, much to the amazement (and jealousy) of all of the guys and quite a few of the girls Kyuubi had also noted. As soon as they were out of site of all other students, he had removed her arm and politely asked she not do it again unless he asked, which she'd agreed to slightly sullen.

'And now we're here.' Kyuubi thought sullenly. She hadn't noticed it at first but she had actually taken a liking to Naruto, he was smart and, from what she heard, witty and funny but she hadn't had the pleasure of seeing that yet. 'He would make a great friend, if he'd let me.' She thought, and smiled slightly. Her first friend in who knows how long, she might actually enjoy her stay here in Konoha.

Naruto yawned and woke up feeling…nothing. Most might be alarmed but Naruto was at least slightly pleasantly surprised. He looked at his sheets and pillow case, which were often off his bed and soaked in tears due to the fact he kept having recurring dreams of Hinata calling out for him to help her, but they in fact WEREN'T soaked in any kind of liquid. The first night since the day he received the news.

'Wonder what Kyuubi's gonna try and do today…' he had noticed that she had started hanging around him for more than the reason she made him relive bad memories, but she actually liked him as a friend. He would have been more than happy to return the friendship should he be ready, but the pain was too fresh in his mind. It would have to wait. He got dressed and headed to school early, determined to get some studying in. A couple cars passed him and he winced slightly at each one. One, a red mustang with the top up, pulled up beside him and Naruto saw someone poke a crimson-haired head out the passenger window.

"Want a ride?" Kyuubi asked cheerfully.

Naruto thought for a moment, not wanting to hurt her feelings but not wanting to give any ideas either. He decided it was harmless before nodding and climbing in the passenger seat. Kyuubi talked about the place she'd been to before she came here, before they finally got to school. They walked to class together, seeing as somehow, (Naruto suspected it was some sick joke played by his grandfather) they had all the same classes. The whole day through. Whether it was good or bad, Naruto didn't know, for he enjoyed the company but didn't welcome how little space he got. He shrugged it off for the time being.

'No use complaining, its better than being alone.'

Sakura Haruno huffed and stormed through the school, in worse a mood than she'd been through in all her life. First she gets rejected multiple times by who she believed to be the love of her life, Sasuke Uchiha, while Naruto tried multiple times to get with her in middle school. She'd treated him like the plague. Then, when her friend Ino finally pounded it into her head Naruto was in fact really sweet and would be a good boyfriend, he had hooked up with Hinata. When Hinata died, Sakura was kinda happy, maybe she could help make him better, but he wouldn't talk to anyone or anything and kept to himself. And now, this new girl shows up and he talks to her? Who does she think she is!

She growled to herself as she saw them walking, her talking non-stop to a stoic looking Naruto. 'I'll give her whats coming to her…right now' And she walked right up to her and slapped her right across the face.

Kyuubi's day had actually gone by pretty well. Naruto hadn't told her to stop talking, he seemed a little more open, he had actually talked once and smiled at something she'd said, and didn't ditch her at lunch to go off by himself. That is, it was good until the pink-haired bitch decided to fuck it up.

After receiving the open hand slap, Naruto had looked at Sakura, surprised and slightly angry she had slapped his newfound friend.

"Listen you bitch," Sakura said angrily, "I don't know who you are or what horse you rode in on, but if you think you can just ride in and steal Naruto from right under my nose what I finally get a shot at him, think again. I've known him his entire life, so I know him and you don't, so don't be getting all friendly with him, got it?"

Kyuubi had just stared, hand on her cheek where she had been slapped. She was about to go off when the sight of Naruto shaking slightly, made her look at him in worry.

"You? Know me?" he said, and laughed loudly, before looking at Sakura in disgust. "You rejected me when I needed a friend most and simply settled for me after you couldn't have Sasuke, yet you have the nerve to stand there and yell at her for making me happy? (Kyuubi blushed slightly upon hearing this) You don't know shit about me, and from this week she's talked to me compared to the years you've known me, I would still bet my life she knows more about my personal life than you, so why don't YOU fuck off, because A, you don't have a chance in hell with me and B, I just really don't like you."

And at that point, he'd checked Kyuubi's cheek (intensifying the blush), grabbed her arm and walked away, leaving a fuming Sakura in their wake.

'I WILL get you Naruto, and no red-headed bitch is gonna get in my way!'

This one just came to me, and it offers a plot twist! Sakura's a crazy bitch! And she appears to want Naruto. Kinda like a mind fuck, seeing as one moment he's all "MY LIFE IS GONE" and now he has hot ass chick A who wants to be his friend and crazy ass chick B who wants him for…god knows what. Wonder who else has crushes on him yet to be revealed, we shall see! This will be the last chappy for a few weeks, sorry for it being short, but it progresses their relationship to pretty much friends and offers plot, so enjoy it my friends, and live on! Peace~


	4. A Promise

Yo. Back from vacation and wanting to write! You lucky readers you. Also, upon receiving an angry message that was just…so ridiculous, I gotta say this. I will fly off the hook if anyone yells at me for making a character a certain way. I know I made Kyuubi a bitch in the second chapter. There's a reason. It'll play out. So don't say I'm "knocking" Kyuubi. I'm not. She's my favorite pairing at the moment. Anyway, enough of the public service announcement, heeeeeere we go!

* * *

It had been a month since the day Sakura made herself Public Enemy No. 1 in Kyuubi's books.

'That bitch…slapping me like that…KILL HER the next time…if I get my hands…'

Any time that incident came to mind, Kyuubi couldn't form a coherent thought. Everything had the slight red tinge of rage.

'But Naruto stood up for me…even checked to see if I was hurt…so sweet…'

And everytime the incident went in this direction, the red tinge turned pink, and her tense muscles would relax, a soft smile coming to her face.

'Why does he affect me like this…could I like him?...even….lo-'

A tapping on the glass startled her out of her private thoughts, and she turned to see a stoic Naruto standing outside her passenger door.

After that day, Naruto looked less hesitant to accept her rides, which she now gave him regularly, four out of the five days, simply because Naruto ALWAYS went early with his grandpa on Fridays to help set up the meetings with the board.

He was still downcast ninety percent of the time though, not answering and simply listening, or ignoring, but at times, maybe a few times a week, she would catch a glimpse at the old Naruto, or so she'd presume it was. A foxy smile, the light of humor in his eyes, those cerulean pools that you could just drown in…

Another tap on the glass had her hitting herself on the inside. 'Unlock the door!'

She did and he stepped in a sat down, slinging his backpack around so it sat snug in his lap, and he shut the door, looking forward.

As always, Kyuubi started on about this that and the other, what she'd eaten, what she did after school, what she'd like to do…

"…and so I really have nothing to ever do after school, with mom gone at her meetings. Hey, do you have anything going on? Maybe we could go and get something to eat or study or…" she trailed off and looked at him hopefully.

He was looking at her with the same expression he almost always wore, except with one eyebrow raised. Her hopes slumped, it was the first time she'd directly asked him to do something social with her. And it wasn't anything romantic…it wasn't…

"Maybe…I'll think about it." He said with the same expression, and got out and started walking, before he stopped and looked annoyingly at the car, she hadn't moved.

But she couldn't. She sat there, hands clenched on the steering wheel, looking forward out the windshield, her thoughts racing a mile a minute.

"He said maybe. He might like me! But he doesn't. He would have shown it. Why does it matter? What should I wear? Where would we go? But he didn't say yes. How can I convince him? Would he pay? Is he a gentleman? Of course he is. Dress or skirt? Should I-"

A harsh tapping of glass, and an annoyed looking Naruto was standing outside her door.

"I'm leaving to class whether or not you come with me."

She jumped out and started to walk with him, but for the first time since she'd known him, she didn't have anything to talk about.

Naruto went through the day feeling worse and worse.

'I brought something down on me by saying maybe…why did I even say maybe? I'm not going, I know that much. She's lucky I put up with her in school…but is that true? No it isn't, as much as I don't wanna say it, she's my best friend. Even more than Shikamaru… You know, I think I will do something with her. It's almost been 3 months since…that. Time to start living again, just like Ojii-san says.

He turned to Kyuubi as they started toward their last class and gave her his old foxy smile, and said "You know what Kyuubi, I think I will take you up on that offer. A little movie night at my house, I don't think Ojii-san will mind, whadya say?"

She simply stared, her face becoming more and more red. Most would think he would get the hint, but he didn't even when Hianta tried to explain to him, girls didn't get that red that quick because of a fever. But Naruto never got it. That's why at that moment, he leaned in and put his hand on her forehead, frowning slightly.

"Kyuubi-chan, what's wrong? Are you feeling ok?"

Kyuubi was in shock. Naruto looked today as if he were physically sick, and she was dead worried, and now, out of the blue, he looked happy as a clam. Not a stoic look, not a far-away look of amusement, not a shadow of humor. He had full happiness and confidence on his face. The shadow of pain was there, but it was 1000 times better than before. And then he had taken her up on her offer, inviting HER to HIS house, all smiles. It had been too much, after all, without the pain and sorrow on his face, which made him still somewhat attractive, this confident smiling boy was…indescribable. If she HAD to, she would say, simply, HOT. GORGEOUS. Whatever synonym for that that came to mind. She overloaded, and she had no thoughts, or words, simply astonishment and wonder.

And when he leaned in within kissing distance, and put his hand on her forehead…it was like something snapped in her mind. And when he called her 'Kyuubi-_chan_', everything shattered. She fainted.

Naruto was deathly pale, and shaking all over, his skin wearing a sheen of sweat. Imagine, just when he decides to start acting himself again, to open up, and then his best friend decides to fall flat, cracking her head open on the cement floors. There had been a lot of blood…and he had lost it. He screamed something so ghastly, everyone stared to look. He had taken Kyuubi's body to a corner and cradled it, crying his eyes out and trying to get her to wake up. Only it wasn't Kyuubi he was seeing, it was his mother. Same red hair, same full lips, same fine bone structure, straight nose, two eyebrows, short and straight, like a single paint-stroke. The only difference was the eyes. Instead of his mothers green eyes, Kyuubi's was ruby red and almost glittering. But he saw green, and his mother's body, broken and bloody. If anyone got near him, he'd scream and give them a glare that could kill. Only after his grandfather had called 911, shown him that they were on the way, and gotten Kakashi to get him, did Naruto finally let go of Kyuubi's body, but he followed it the whole way down the stairs, and into the back of the ambulance, where he had punched two of the doctors for trying to drag him away from her body.

He was currently sitting outside the emergency room, where a few of the larger doctors had physically restrained him and pounded it into his head it would do only harm but no good to have him in there while they fixed her head.

He was…numb. Not desperate to see if she was ok, not miserable about it, not angry, not anything. Just…nothing. It was a fragile peace, Naruto knew. If she wasn't ok…this was the last straw. His mom, then Hinata…and now his friend who was opening him back up to the world. All within a year. He wouldn't be able to take it, he knew in his mind. After this, everything would be over. Whether he'd kill himself, or go through life as a permanent robot, like before, he didn't know. But he knew no one would ever see his old self ever again. And it all rested on the doctor's shoulders currently coming out of the operation room.

He approached Naruto cautiously, seeming to know he was a wreck.

"Uhm, Naruto, is it? Now, no need to be alarmed. Kyuubi's perfectly ok. A gash on her head, head and face wounds bleed quite ridiculously, not even a skull fracture. Just a couple stitches. Overnight in the hospital will fix her, good as new. She's awake now if you wa-" but Naruto was already hurrying past him, wondering if it was too good to be true.

But there she was, a single IV in her arm, flipping through the TV channels looking bored, red hair fanned out on the pillow behind her. Relief coursed through him, and he rushed over.

Kyuubi flipped through the channels, not really seeing them. No one had known, but she had only really been unconscious for the fall. After that the pain was enough to have her aware of her surroundings, but not conscious of her body. But the way Naruto reacted…funny how she knew it was him even though she couldn't see him. It shocked her. He'd held her like something precious, something priceless. So protective…but what had she heard the old man say? Something like not your mother…something else Naruto said once…his mom and a car…and his girlfriend…and then it clicked. The whole conversation, the first time she'd talked to him, yelled at him really, came back to her.

_"My father died to protect the students of this school only a few days after I was born, so I never even knew him. My m-mother…..was hit by a car right in front me. Drunk driver. I watched her crawl back to me, bloody and dying…"_

'That's right.' She thought, and then thought of how she might look, head bleeding profusely, not moving.

She felt horrible…but then remembered why she'd pass out in the first place.

'Wonder if his offer still stands…I'm gonna have to ask him next time I see hi-'

And then someone was hugging her tight to his chest, and sobbing lightly in her hair.

She knew who is was without even asking and hugged him around the middle lightly, feeling sorry for what he must have gone through with that memory fresh in his mind.

"I thought I lost you…" he said shakily, and then got off the bed and sat in a chair.

She took him in slowly, at the large stain on his collar in the front of his shirt, tears, and the even larger, red stain on the middle and slightly down, her blood. He was shaking slightly, and looked like even worse than he did earlier in the day.

'Funny,' she thought, 'so much had happened in just one day…I get the old Naruto back, see his locked up side, and get a da- hangout time with him.'

She looked at him again. "Are you ok Naruto-kun?" her eyes widened at her own use of the suffix but she disregarded it, if he gave her one it was harmless vice-versa. "I'm fine now…and I'm sorry if that reminded you of your mom…I remember you telling me the first day we met."

Naruto nodded slowly, and took in one rattling breathe, then another, and another, and then he was crying again. Not sobbing uncontrollably and clutching at her for help, not a few ones for comfort. Big, fat tears were rolling down his cheeks, but no sounds escaped his mouth. He simply looked at her, conveying his message without words. She was forgiven, but she had indeed scared his to death.

She held her arms out, and Naruto hesitated. Kyuubi couldn't help the hurt that flashed across her face, and Naruto was right there, crawling in beside her and crying into her shoulder, still no sound escaping, but a tremor his entire body kept up, as if he were permanently cold. She rubbed his back gently, and willed peace and serenity into him.

After awhile, Naruto stopped and crawled out the hospital bed. He sat down on the loveseat and smiled weakly at her.

"You're my best-friend now Kyuubi, you can't leave me. That'll be the last straw for me. So you get to have my personality now, the full 9 yards, but you can't leave me. Deal?"

He extended his hand to her, and she had the feeling that also put that moment as 'trauma' and not anything romantic. Not that she'd cared about it anyway…

She took his hand and squeezed it gently. "Ok." She said lightly, and smiled at him.

He smiled back and proceeded to curl up on the love seat and fall asleep quickly, which she took an example of and stretched out on her hospital bed.

She tossed and turned, willing herself not to do what her hand was trying to betray her to do, but the loveseat was right next to the bed, and his head was practically ON the bed…

And then she was running her fingers through his hair. She marveled at the softness, and texture. Full, and yet still silky. Like a giant cats fleece. She sifted her fingers all the way down to the roots and scratched his scalp lightly with her fingernails. She could feel herself drifting now…and she could also accept it. She had fallen for him. She even loved him. She wanted to make this boy happy, and never see him cry like that again. And if he never liked her the same way back…so be it. But she'd be damned if she waited for a bitch like Sakura get him first. She'd pull out every dirty trick in the bag a female had, showing skin, flirty, teasing…she'd get him yet.

She was still thinking of how to get him to return her feelings, still running her fingers through his soft hair, when she fell asleep into peaceful dreams.

* * *

And there you have it. Took me a couple hours to write this one, but I hope it clears up some questions, confusion ect. Also, we have a question finally, and from none other than my writing-idol, **Mikie-From-Ireland**. Your question was kinda offhandedly answered in the first chapter, where it states that Naruto had started going out with Hinata freshman year and had for 2 years, which currently puts them in their junior year of high school. I'd say late 3rd quarter at this point in the story. And there you have it! Hope you can gobble this one up fast, cuz there'll be another one pretty soon. Lots of ideas for this fic! Peace~


	5. A New Naruto, and a Devious Plot

Told you guys I had motivation, another chapter so soon! It also helps I have badass readers who review it! Thanks guys, seriously. And before we start, a couple reviews to kinda explain. First, Kyuubi didn't have that bad of an injury, just a cut on her head, it was JUST bad enough to need stitches, and concrete is hard, as I would know. And head and face wounds do in fact bleed a ridiculous amount. And a special shout-out to **Redgold**, I am kinda perverted, so I did indeed want to just go into a kind of one-way rape session, buuuuuut that wouldn't really fit, as she wants to get Naruto legit. But we see evil planning in this chapter! This will indeed be fun. Let's start the show.

* * *

Shikamaru was known for several things, and lots of emotion wasn't one of them. Maybe a little amount at a time, but nothing too dramatic, like Naruto used to be. Shikamaru sighed as he looked out one of the skylights at the fluffy cumulus that was passing by.

'Man I do envy clouds…'

Shikamaru sighed again, and rubbed his temples, trying to think. Naruto had been his second best-friend, only to Chouji. When he had lost it, Shikamaru had showed even less emotion. He hated seeing him like that. He might have to do something about it…or maybe not.

He sighed yet again, before he was startled by something….that couldn't be quite explained.

At the very moment that he was thinking he would do something, the front doors of the school (which his locker was conveniently placed by) was kicked open, and everyone who was there couldn't believe what they saw. Naruto had kicked the doors open, his old trademark, foxy grin on his face, and a laughing Kyuubi slung on his back in a piggyback ride. Naruto took two steps in the school, looked around and screamed, "ALRIGHT! I'M BACK EVERYONE! SO WHO WANTS TO DITCH CLASS AND GO- I mean, GO LEARN THINGS AND RESPECT TEACHERS!"

He changed the subject abruptly as Sarutobi had poked his head out of his office and stared at Naruto. Shikamaru caught the quick grin the old man's face had shown, before he quietly closed the door and went back to his office. Shikamaru shook his head and walked up to Naruto, a grin almost as large as that fools on his face.

"Long time no see buddy." He said, and held his hand out to Naruto.

If Naruto's grin got any bigger, his face would have split in two. He took Shikamaru's hand and pulled him into a bear hug.

"You too." He said. And then he started off toward class, Kyuubi still perched on his back, looking triumphant and smirking at the girls who were now fuming that she got such a privilege.

Kyuubi had to get off Naruto's shoulders as soon as they reached their first class, which had annoyed her a little as he was very comfy. She had gotten lucky, she was released early in the morning from the hospital per request from Sarutobi, along with an outfit for the next day for both her and Naruto and both their backpacks. So she had gotten to go to school feelings good as new with the new, invigorated Naruto at her side.

After the first few classes, she had noticed a small crowd of people gathered around her and Naruto, as she never left his side due to the best friend rule he had laid down last night. She thought most of them must be for her, as she saw plenty of guys, but also a couple girls who were eyeing him in a way that made her want to slap each of them in turn. She had already claimed him, and the way she moved around him made it deathly clear to most girls and those guys who observed enough to notice, which one of the guys, who was wearing a kind of coat which covered from the nose down with sunglasses, seemed to be one of them.

She was annoyed for awhile with the crowd, but after a little bit of time started listening to the conversations. Naruto seemed to be…joking with some, giving advice to a few, talking with some, discussing the next new video game with a couple guys and a girl, and laughing with all of them. Then it dawned on her. He was the life of the school. Every gravitated around him when he was like this, because he RADIATED warmth and comfort from his whole body, like a small sun.

At lunch, she was starting to know the majority of the small group that surrounded her, which consisted of 3 girls and 6 boys. There was Ino, who was a blond who looked as though she'd starved herself to death for the sake of beauty. She seemed to flirt with Naruto the most of the three, so she was No. 2 on her shitlist. Next was Tenten, a brunette with two buns on top of her head, almost like panda ears. She seemed to be herself, and seemed to like Naruto a little too, but seemed to also respect the death aura she was giving off. Good. The last was an exchange student, Temari. She was also a blond, who wore her hair into four fluffy ponytails in the back. She liked Naruto as a friend, but looked frequently at one of the guys, Shikamaru. And that brought her to the guys. Shikamaru was lazy, loved clouds, and nothing really seemed to interest him. The reunion she'd seen this morning of Naruto coming out of his shell was the most emotion she'd seen Shikamaru display yet. Sitting next to him was his best friend Chouji. Naruto had warned her about him, and about his ferocity if someone dared call him fat. He was simply…big, and always seemed to be munching a bag of chips. He was friendly though, and a likable person. Shino, on the other hand, was much the opposite. He was the one with the face-concealing jacket and the sunglasses, which seemed to cast an air of mystery around him. Also, if any insects were nearby, they seemed to gravitate toward him. No one knew why, even him, but the bugs seemed to be closer to him than anyone. He would only speak if spoken to, or if he had a point to get across. Neji was almost the same, but not quite. He was cold, and spoke a little freely, but spent most of the time watching the others with a critical look. He looked like…well, someone with a stick up their ass. She'd heard it from Naruto earlier though, that he used to be a lot worse with a superiority complex and some crap about destiny. He'd gotten better after Naruto beat it into him, literally, that no one was better than anyone else, and then the message was really delivered when Hinata died, seeing as they were cousins. The wild one, Kiba, was odd. He seemed almost…animal like. And he always had his little puppy, Akamaru, stored inside the front of his jacket, who would peek out and yelp every now and then. But the one that made her hit the floor, was Rock Lee. He was, hands down, the most outrageous and outgoing person she'd ever seen in her life, and that was saying something. He wore a green, spandex one piece jumpsuit, with orange leg-warmer looking things (she'd learned they were weights later on), ridiculously huge eyebrows and a bowl cut. He was constantly exclaiming things about the joys of youth and youth this and youth that, and seemed to always be excited about one thing or another. He was…an interesting person.

She was shocked out of her thoughts, which seemed to be happening a lot lately, by Ino. Her eyes widened, as she took in what Ino was doing. She had taken a piece of his lunch, and was FEEDING it to him!

'Ok, calm down, don't kill her, YET, find a way, distract him…'

She poked him in the ribs so she could sit on the same seat as him, next to him, and he moved over a bit immediately. She sat down and put her head on his shoulder, snuggling in.

"I'm still a bit tired from the medicine Naruto-kun…do you mind if I rest on your shoulder?"

Naruto smiled widely at her. "Not at all Kyuubi-chan! Go right ahead, I won't move an inch! No, Ino, I don't want anymore,"

He actually sounded…annoyed. She peeked one eye open and saw Ino huff and turn away, and the guys give amused looks.

"What's wrong Ino?" Kiba started, snickering, "Naruto turn you away again? Why not feed me and Akamaru, we're starving!"

Ino threw him an embarrassed glare and stomped off towards the girl's bathroom.

"She is obviously not feeling very youthful today!" Lee started, "Perhaps we should go and assist her in making her feel better. Would you like to come Neji?"

Neji looked up at Lee and shrugged. "Sure, why not."

"I'll come too!" Tenten said, and threw Naruto a quick glance. "See you later Naruto."

Naruto smiled and said bye, and turned to the other guys.

Shikamaru gave him a small smile. "I've got to go and see Asuma-sensei for our weekly game, so I'll see you guys later."

Chouji rose at that too. "I'll come , I've still got to learn now you beat him everytime."

Temari stood up too. "A game huh? I think I'll come with and see what this game is."

And then it was only Kyuubi, faking sleep on Naruto's shoulder, and Kiba.

Kiba glanced at Kyuubi and whispered over, "Hey, does she have a boyfriend?"

Kyuubi felt Naruto stiffen, "I don't think so, why?"

She saw Kiba grin through her barely-opened eye. "She's a looker. Pretty face, pretty body, feisty attitude. Your not planning to hook with her, are you?"

Her heart thumped unevenly, she hadn't planned on THIS subject coming up.

She felt Naruto hesitate. "I….I don't know…" he glanced at her to see if she was asleep and she closed her eye all the way. "I mean, she's an awesome person, and she's helped me so much…but I can't think that way yet…it just doesn't even occur to me."

Kyuubi felt herself relax a little. That was the answer she hoped she'd hear. She knew it was a little too soon for him to think about that, but it also wasn't a flat-out no. She knew she had a good shot now, and she was just gonna have to give him the extra edge to make him think that way, to want to love again. 'Tomorrow.' She thought. 'It begins. The race for Naruto's heart. I know the other three know it as well; we all saw it in each others eyes. And I won't lose.' She felt herself drifting away, and she clutched the warmth closer. She dimly realized she'd shifted to his lap, she didn't really think she was that tired. She felt a gentle hand stroking her hair, and she fell asleep peacefully, not knowing that one of the hardest, the most joyous, and the most stressing part of her life was about to begin, and all in the girls bathroom.

Sakura had lucked out. She had come out of the stall to see a fuming Ino at the sink, muttering about red-haired sluts and blind blonds.

"What's the matter Ino?" she asked in a sweet voice.

Ino hardly glanced. "Fucking bitch acting all possessive of Naruto, that's what. Wish she would just go die somewhere so I can hive him to myself."

"Because Tenten wouldn't put up a fight," Sakura continued for her, her voice getting silkier and more convincing, "she doesn't like him that much. And Temari's got her eyes set on Shikamaru. So it's only her. And me."

Ino looked up, and opened her mouth, probably to say she would kill Sakura if she thought she'd steal him, but Sakura started first.

"But we don't have to be enemies," she began, and saw the confusion on Ino's face. "We can work together to get Kyuubi out of the way. Out of the picture. And then you and me can share him, if that sounds ok with you."

Ino thought for a good five minutes before Sakura saw what she was looking for. A light of acceptance, and malice. They were gonna get Kyuubi out of the picture. 'And then,' Sakura thought nastily, 'I'll get Ino out of the way too, but she doesn't need to know about that. And then I'll have him all to myself. Just like I've deserved from the beginning, happiness.'

Ino nodded at her and they shook hands, and started planning. 'Tomorrow,' both her and Ino thought at the same time, 'It starts.'

* * *

AHA! Cliffhanger! But fear not! I shall be back in the saddle for another chapter tomrorrow, most likely, or the day after at most. I have been in a writing mood, so yippee for work! This is actually fun again! Once again, any question, simply review and put a question in and I will be happy to answer! Till next time~


	6. Betrayel

And so it begins, the fight for Naruto! **Rydissac** made a good point, neither Ino or Sakura can one up Kyuubi in any way, and neither of them brought Naruto back from the dark recesses of his mind, so Kyuubi's already ahead of the game. But they might appeal to the side every guy has and can dominate them 75% of the time; sex. And on that note, **LEMON WARNING** for this chapter. That means anyone that doesn't know what sex is needs to get the fuck out before your mind is dirtied. On with the show!

* * *

Kyuubi sat up in her bed, wondering why everything was dim. Funny, she never even remembered waking up, she was just awake. And her light was a simple on, off switch, not a dimmer. She observed her room, which was still painted the same blood red with all the little fox's on the walls (she liked foxes), but her sheets were no longer the basic black ones she wore on her bed, they were red also, and lacy.

Lacy…then she looked down at herself and yelped. The only things she was wearing were red, slightly see through panties, and a red lacy bra! She didn't even own these! Or did she…she couldn't remember.

Her eyes, finally getting used to the dimness, she looked around the room again, and saw something…a figure? Someone in her room? She pulled the blanket to her neck, feeling self-conscious.

"Who's there?" she screamed at the figure. The figure stepped forward…

It was Naruto. Wearing nothing but a pair of pajama pants. Her breathe hitched as she stared at his chiseled chest; she had never noticed he was so muscular. He was just subtle about it…and his pants were low enough so that she could see the grooves in his hips leading to his…

Her eyes snapped back up on his face. Oh no, she wouldn't look there. She would lose control. She would jump on his and…she didn't even want to think about it.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" she asked gently, but his only response was to move toward the bed.

She looked down at herself under the covers, and kept herself that way. He wouldn't want to see her like this, not yet anyway.

He got to her bed, and sat down on the edge. He looked her straight in the eyes and whispered huskily, "Come here Kyuu-chan."

Her mind whirled. 'Kyuu-chan? That's a bit…like we're dating…does he like me…or…just listen to him!'

She moved a bit closer, the covers fallen off her, his eyes staring. She got right next to him and asked back, "What is it Naruto-kun?"

And then he was kissing her. His hands were rooted in her hair, soft mouth moving with hers. She wrapped one arm around his neck and twined the other hand in his hair, pulling him closer. This was complete bliss. She felt his tongue against her mouth and opened it, allowing him to explore her mouth. She caught his tongue with hers and twined it around, moaning into his mouth with the simple pleasure this brought. She felt his hands travel down her back and unhook her bra, throwing it to the side. They then came around and grabbed her breasts, squeezing them lightly. She moaned into his mouth again, this one a little louder. He broke the kiss and she whined her disapproval, until she felt his go down to her neck. He licked once, and stopped. Then licked again. Like he was testing. But when he licked the third time…Kyuubi gasped. That was her tender spot, and she knew he knew. He went back to fondling her chest, earning him a soft purr of approval from her, but when he coupled it with licking and sucking that spot on her neck…her mind exploded into a million different colors due to the pleasure it was bringing her. She moaned loudly and clawed down his back, whimpering for more. He brought her down by him and smirked, looking down pointedly. She followed his gaze which was directed at…oh my. The bulge in his pants was…quite large. Kyuubi felt her body heat up. She reached towards his waist-band, she peeled it up slightly, she was finally going to see it…just another inch and…

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Kyuubi started. It was a dream! She felt warmth with her fingers and looked to see where her hand had traveled. Into her panties. That explains the warmth. And the wetness. 'This is a new one,' she thought dully, 'never masturbated in my sleep before.'

She sighed and shut her alarm clock off and got up to shower, knowing that this day was only going to get worse and worse.

'At least I get to see Naruto…' she thought to herself, and then smirked. 'With the outfit I'm wearing today, I think I'll get him to notice my body. I'll get the attention of more than one head of his.'

Naruto stood on the sidewalk feeling rather nervous. After that talk with Kiba…he didn't know what to think anymore. Did he have feelings for Kyuubi? They were mixed. But he did know he wouldn't let Kiba have her. That was something he knew with his heart, no one could have her. But did that mean he wanted her to himself? He sighed and shook his head slowly, he'd figure this out when he got home later. He looked up as he saw Kyuubi pull up across the street, why not next to his house? He saw her opening the door, why was she getting out? Then his mind went blank, and he simply stared. He had never really noticed her before…and it was like a bucket of ice-cold water to the face; shocking. Her crimson hair was silky, and pulled into a pony tail, which when the wind blew, looked like flame, alive and fiery on her head. Her eyes, a sparkling ruby red, were warm as she looked at him. Her full lips pulled into a smile. And her outfit complimented every curve she owned. The tight, red silk top pulled into a low V, showing enough cleavage to make a guy happy but want more. The shirt stopped right above her waistline, so that an inch of stomach was showing, very teasing and subtle at the same time. Her jeans seemed to be made especially for her, and complimented her long legs. 'And nice ass…' Naruto noted on the side.

All this was noticed as she was walking across the street toward him. When she finally got there, he was simply staring open mouth at her grace, which he had also not noticed.

'I must be blind.' He thought. 'Well…what to do now…'

Kyuubi smirked to herself. 'Everything worked.' She thought. She had picked the most flirtatious outfit she had, especially for Naruto to enjoy, and he seemed to be enjoying it.

'Should I _accidentally _flash a little too much cleavage…? No, too much too soon. Gotta have him begging for more.'

She walked up to him, but he didn't say anything. Just kept on with that dreamy stare of his. She flicked him in the center of the forehead and he jumped slightly.

"Earth to Naruto, you there?" she asked him, and then giggled.

He blushed, whether because he was embarrassed or because of her outfit, she didn't know, and said, "Yeah, but why are you parked across the street? Shouldn't we be driving to school?"

She looked at him puzzled. "We don't have to be there for another hour, I just came early so that we could hang out for a bit before school started."

Naruto thought for a moment. 'Huh…must've been so caught up in my thoughts I didn't even bother to check the time when I got up. Oh well, we have time so why not.'

He shook his head back and forth, clearing it up, before giving her his signature smile.

"Then let's go have some fun!"

Kyuubi misinterpreted for a second, and her thoughts were dragged back to her dream.

"Uhm, N-Naruto-kun, can I use your b-bathroom?"

An hour later, and they were walking to class, Kyuubi still having the trace of the blush she had had. Naruto had been completely oblivious, but hadn't checked her temperature. Instead he had handed her a thermometer, still worried.

Kyuubi's ears twitched, a habit when she heard something out of the ordinary, and she turned to see Ino from yesterday walking up to Naruto looking as innocent as she could.

'Too innocent…' Kyuubi thought, almost quoting the old cliché.

"Naarrruuutoooo-kuuuuuuun!" She called out, and came forward, wrapping her arm around his.

He looked at her wistfully, and Kyuubi could tell he didn't exactly want her there, but was too nice to tell her to get off. "Hey Ino, what's up?"

"Well, I really need help with this project after school, I kind of waited till the last minute…" she trailed off and bit her bottom lip, tears in her eyes.

'Too tragic…' Kyuubi thought, and then something in her gut said, 'This is not good. Get him away now.' But she couldn't. What would Naruto say? He would be angry, she only needed help. He would think Kyuubi really was a heartless bitch, like she acted in the beginning. And that would set her back a long time. It might even draw him back into his shell of depression, and she couldn't have that. 'Guess I'll just have to deal with it…'

Naruto looked at Ino reproachfully. "Ino, we talked about this before, you procrastinate too much. You really need to stay on things." He ruffled her hair and bopped her gently, half smiling.

Her smile soured a bit. "I know, but I just hate work! I always think I can do it at the last minute…but this is a big project. So do you think you could stop by my house after school? It'll only be for a few hours."

He smiled a bit more genuinely at her, but not the big foxy smile Kyuubi got on a regular basis now. That knowledge made it a little more bearable that Naruto was going to a girl's house, with only that other girl, probably parents gone. Kyuubi saw a little of the red haze again, but not enough to make her loose it.

"Sure." Naruto said, and smiled widely at her. "We'll get in done in half the time! No, a quarter! No no no, a FIFTH!" He smiled wider and pumped his fist in the air.

Ino giggled and hugged him around the middle, digging her face in his chest. "Thank you so much Naruto-kun!"

Kyuubi squirmed slightly. She never got a hug…not a real one, anyway, just the desperate one when Naruto was with her in the hospital…but then she never asked. She berated herself for being so childish.

Naruto patted her head again. "Sure sure, anytime! But I gotta go now, or me and Kyuubi-chan are gonna be late for class!"

And then, with a big foxy smile on his face, he picked Kyuubi up like a football at his side and carried her off to class, Naruto smiling widely and Kyuubi giggling, her strange gut fear of Naruto going to Ino's house gone in the midst of her joy of being by Naruto.

Ino stood alone in the hall, smiling to herself. "Part 1, completed."

Kyuubi drove Naruto home, feeling anxious again. She didn't want him to go over there, she felt somehow betrayed.

"Uhm…Naruto-kun?"

He looked at her concerned, she only used the suffix when her emotions were on the surface and she was vulnerable. "What's wrong Kyuubi-chan? Are you ok?"

She nodded slightly, "I just…I have a bad feeling about you going to Ino-chan's place…it just…doesn't feel right…"

Naruto looked at her, nodding slightly. "I don't particularly like it either, but she's my friend, and she needs help. And that means I have to help her. You understand, don't you?"

She nodded and coughed once. "Guess I'm just being ridiculous…"

He put a hand on her shoulder, and Kyuubi's breathe stopped.

"Don't worry, nothings going to happen. You act like you're my wife!" he teased, and then poked her ribs. "Don't worry dear, it's only a friendly visit, nothing to be worried about."

She smiled to herself, and felt a warm glow inside at the idea of being his wife. "Ok ok Mr. Funny guy. By the way, how are you gonna get there? You don't have a car."

He looked at her and laughed. "Who says I don't? You started giving me rides before you got to know me! And yes I don't have a car…I have something better."

They got to his house, Naruto practically bouncing in his seat. As soon as they stopped, Naruto was at the side of her door, opening it for her. And then his hands were over his eyes, and she could feel his breathe on the back of her neck, her breathe hitched unevenly.

"Forward, here let me open the door, forward, watch your head! Ok, open your eyes!"

She did, and was impressed by what she saw.

A sleek sport-cycle, with a custom orange-flame paint job and red-leather seating. The window was also tinted red.

He stared on proudly. "This is the one thing that makes me more happy than anything else. Riding my bike. I worked so hard for it…it makes every time a special one."

She nodded and smiled, knowing what the feeling was like. "I'll see you later Naruto-kun, I should be getting back to my house now. I have a lot of homework…ugh."

Naruto smiled and tilted his head, "Hey, when did you want your day with me? You asked awhile ago but never said when you wanted it."

She stared confused for a second before remembering. 'Oh yeah, I did ask him…well, I suppose I could bring him to my house and just confess my feelings…or we could go to a movie…or…'

She shook her head and shrugged. "Don't know yet, I need to pick a thing for us to do first."

He nodded and smiled. "When you do give me a call…wait, you don't have my number yet! What's yours?"

After they exchanged numbers, Kyuubi felt a little better. She could call him when she wanted, to make sure he was fine anywhere. She hugged him gently before she left, which he returned kindly.

'Take care of yourself Naruto-kun. I have a feeling she's up to something.'

"Yes yes, he's coming at- well in about 5 minutes now. Yeah, everything's set up. Yes. Ok bye."

Ino hung up the phone and looked at her outfit. A belly shirt with a low V, and a skirt. All easily removed. She felt cheap, but she knew it was necessary.

She went through her preparations, setting up the fake project, making her bed. And then all she had to do was wait. If all went well, she would be lying naked in the bed with Naruto in the morning, him unconditionally in love with her.

She heard a knock at the door, and she went to answer it. And there was Naruto, in all his blond haired, blue eyed glory. She smiled at him and took his hand. "C'mon, the earlier we finish it the more time we have to play!"

"Play what?" he asked, and she just giggled.

They got to her room, a pair of her kinkiest panties 'accidentally' hung on the doorknob. Naruto blushed as Ino put them in the laundry basket as she apologized.

They worked on the 'project', which was just a bunch of pictures put together to look like another picture for 'art class', until they had none left. Ino said it was good enough and Naruto nodded, falling back on his back, exhausted.

Another knock on the door, Ino knew who it was. She asked Naruto to stay and she went to answer it.

Sakura stepped in and looked at Ino critically, and Ino nodded. This was where Sakura's mom's job as a nurse came in handy, as Sakura had swiped a few medical sheets to make their matching 'disease' seem more probable. She put them on the dining room table and brought Sakura to her room.

Naruto sat up and looked at Sakura spitefully before looking at Ino. "Why is she here?"

Sakura spoke up. "Listen, Naruto-kun, Ino didn't know I was coming, but I just wanted to apologize how I acted before. It was wrong and I'm really sorry…can you forgive me?"

Naruto looked hesitant, but sighed and forgave her. Then they all watched a little TV, and played a game of Twister.

In the middle of a random conversation about the teachers, Sakura eyed Ino and Ino knew it was time to put Part 2 into action. She randomly gasped out in 'pain' and dropped to the ground clutching just above her crotch. Both Sakura and Naruto jumped in surprise, one genuine the other acted, and hurried over to see what was wrong. At the same moment Sakura got there, she did much the same thing as Ino, and Naruto was looking on in horror.

"You guys! What's wrong!"

Ino panted slightly and threw his a fake pained smile. "Sorry…we were hoping it didn't hit while you were here…"

Naruto looked on in confusion as he tried to find a way to help them still. "What hit? What are you talking about?"

Ino looked at him and said, "We both have a disease…we have to masturbate and climax every day or we get horrible pains around our uterus…it's a very rare disease…"

Naruto blushed slightly, but continued on. "Is there anyway I can help? Do you have a…a dildo anywhere I can get for you?"

She shook her head. "It broke yesterday…oh what will I do…" she yelped in 'pain' again, knowing the idea would come soon to his thick skull.

Then she saw the light of understanding in his eyes and knew what would come next. "I…I guess I could help you guys…if it'll stop the pain. But that's it, just to help you."

Ino moaned slightly, happy that her plan had worked so perfectly. She was currently laying on her bed in only her bra, her fingers laced in Naruto's hair and he licked her slit up and down. Sakura was in the same state as her, just fingering herself until Naruto finished with Ino and got to her. Naruto had his eyes closed as if he were concentrating, running his tongue up and down slowly, eliciting another moan from her. She tightened her hold on his head and whispered, "I need it now…the pain is coming back."

He nodded and dove his tongue inside her, licking and reaching places she never thought possible. She arched her back and clawed her fingers in his hair, forcing his closer. He brought one finger up and flicked her clit back and forth, teasing her even more as she got closer and closer to the brink. Finally, when he pinched it lightly, diving his tongue as far as it could reach, she came. She moaned, almost screaming, back arching off the bed, fingers clawing and straightening and clawing again in his hair. Then she was panting, as she felt the warmth leave her womanhood. She whimpered in displeasure, but Naruto still had his eyes closed as he moved to Sakura. He looked almost…robotic. As if he locked his emotions away as he did this task.

He removed Sakura's bra and licked up one breast, earning him a shudder from Sakura's entire body. He took one of her nipples in his mouth and sucked it, twiddling it with his tongue. Sakura moaned loudly and arched off the bed slightly. Naruto slid a hand down to her opening and slid in two fingers, going in and out slowly. Sakura's moaning was a constant sound now, between his teasing of her breasts and his large fingers entering her. And then his entire mood changed from slow to fast, keeping that robotic look on his face the entire time. She pushed a third finger into her and began pumping furiously, as her hips rocked up to meet his hand each time. He squeezed both breasts together with his other hand and was licking and sucking both nipples at the same time. Sakura was moaning loudly, and Ino could tell she was almost there. About a minute later, Sakura's moans intensified, and her back arched off the bed. She jerked a few times, and then laid back, a silly grin on her face. Naruto stood up and wiped his hand on a dirty shirt of Ino's, that absent look still on his face.

He almost walked out the door, when he hesitated. Ino's heart soared. 'He's going to stay…he's going to pleasure me more…'

He turned around, only the blank face now had something underneath, sadness?

"I'm sorry Ino and Sakura, but I won't be able to help you out like this again. You need to do it yourselves. I didn't much like it…it felt wrong. Also, don't be surprised or hurt if I don't talk to you for the next week or so. I need time to adjust after doing something like this for you."

Ino nodded, and then glanced at Sakura. She didn't. She stood up, and glared at Naruto.

"How…DARE YOU!" She screamed at him, and saw Naruto's eyes widen. "We spend all last night making preparations and planning, just so that you can fuck us both! Isn't that every guys dream? Two willing females! And you just walk off with your boo-hoo bullshit? And don't act so naïve, you knew there wasn't a disease like that, your smarter than that!"

Ino was shocked. They had more time that just this night, this was just the beginning. But now she blew it. She felt ashamed as she drew her sheet up to cover her nude body. The silence was deafening, and she was afraid to look at Naruto's face, but she managed. And there it was, raw anger, and hate. Hate for the two girls that tricked him.

"You…fucking…sluts." He breathed out, then glared directly at Sakura. She shrank under it, if looks could kill, Sakura would already be rotting in the earth. "I…did those things…thinking I was saving you a great deal of pain…and you were lying? LYING!" He screamed at them. Ino realized he was crying now. 'Oh Naruto….I'm so sorry…'

"I can't believe this…I feel…violated…how could you…and Ino." He looked at her with angry, sad, tear stricken eyes. "With how Sakura's been, I'd expect this from her…but you…you were GOOD. How could you lower yourself like this? I TRUSTED YOU!"

He turned away, and she could see him physically shaking. 'Oh god…what have I done…'

"Never. Never speak to me again. Either of you. As long as you live, neither of you have the right to look me in the eye. I...just want to forget this ever happened. You should too, because there is no chance in hell of it happening again." He closed the door without another word, and as she heard him drive off, she started crying. She balled up and cried herself to sleep, naked on her bed.

Sakura stood there in shock. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. It was all so perfect…but she had gotten angry. And shouted everything that would make him hate her guts forever. And he did now. She left…she didn't know when. She was only conscious of getting home, and crawling into bed. She didn't sleep at all that night. She simply stared at the wall.

Kyuubi was worried. Her gut kept saying 'Call him call him call him…' But her mind was saying 'Let it be let it be let it be…' Finally her gut won out as she called him. He answered, and he heard the rumble of a motorcycle. He had pulled over, it sounded like, to talk.

"Hello?"

"Naruto-kun…" she sighed in relief, he was ok. Why was her gut still having that feeling then?

"K…Kyuubi-chan….I…Can I come over?"

"Uh, sure. For what rea-"

"Where's your house"

She gave him directions to her house. "But why are you-"

"I'll be there shortly." Then the line went dead. She stared at her phone. Something was wrong. He wanted to talk about it. She went and tidied up her living room, her mom was away on another trip, but a short one. She would be back in a few days.

She heard the cycle pull in front of the house, and then she heard the knock. It sounded…impatient. She walked to the door, but the knocks got louder. By the time she finally got there, he was pounding on the door. She opened it, and Naruto was there, hand raised to knock again, _and crying._ Kyuubi's heart stopped. He sniffed and walked in, sitting on the couch. She sat next to him awkwardly, trying to figure out the best way to ask him what was wrong. And then he threw himself into her arms, bawling his eyes out. She was stunned. And then instinct kicked in, and she was rubbing his back gently and cradling his head to her shoulder.

"Naruto-kun, what's wrong? What happened?"

He just shook his head and went on crying into her shoulder, sobbing in short sat there, cradling him and calming him down for about an hour before he stopped. He leaned off her shoulder, but gripped her hand firmly with his. 'A comfort zone.' She thought.

He looked at her and said, "K…Kyuubi-chan…I did something…bad tonight…but I was tricked into it! They said they were in pain! And I was helping! And now…I feel so dirty! Like a whore!"

She stared in confusion, and Naruto took a deep breath. "They said they had a disease where they had to orgasm at least once a day or they got really really bad pains. And-"

Kyuubi waved her hand, "Who's 'they'?"

"Ino and Sakura." He said spitefully, and went on. "Ino said she had lost her dildo for it and that the pains were hitting right then and I thought if I just helped them, that I could get out of there…only once I did, I said I wouldn't talk to them cause it'd be weird and then Sakura stood up and said it was all fake just to get me to fuck them…and now…I just feel _wrong_."

Kyuubi sat, fuming. So that was their game, they would act the conniving whores. Trying to lust their way to him. Well that didn't work out, and that's two more players out of the game. Just one left, Tenten. And whoever decided to show up.

"It's alright Naruto-kun," she said soothingly, rubbing the back of his hand with her thumb. "You thought you were helping relieve some friends of pain, and although I admit I think you should have gone and gotten them something other than you," Naruto winced but sat quiet, "I know that you care for your friends deeply and that it hurts you to see them in pain. So it's alright now, I have a feeling you hate them, so you don't need to worry about it!" She did something bold then. She leaned forward and pecked Naruto on the cheek lightly, hugging him. He sat stunned for a minute, before hugging her back, gripping her to him.

"What did I do to deserve a friend like you…" Naruto whispered, to himself or her, Kyuubi didn't know. He yawned loudly and Kyuubi gave him a look that said, 'your not riding a motorcycle that tired.'

He flipped his phone open and called Sarutobi to let him know he was spending the night at a friends, which received no objections or questions, Kyuubi noted happily.

She set up a little bed in the living room for Naruto, but when she started to leave, heard his slight whimper. She went back and sat by his head, laying above him on the couch. He gave her a grateful look, and fell soundly asleep. Kyuubi looked down at him, as she felt the love she'd acquired for the blond headed boy reach critical mass. And the anger…at the sluts who tricked her Naruto into this. She would get them tomorrow. At least one, to send a message to the other. She smiled a little at the thought, it'd been a long time since she'd had a good fight. Maybe she'd get one yet. Her hand was running through Naruto's hair absently of its own accord, and she soon fell asleep, vowing to never let harm befall Naruto again.

* * *

And there you go! Dramatic! Unexpected! FUCKING LONG. Took me almost 5 hours to write this, including thinking of ideas for it, so be grateful. Ugh, I hated writing the lemon with Sakura and Ino…just felt wrong. But it was part of the plot, and so I, as the writer, must deliver. Review please, I would like them, and I thank everyone who has reviewed so far. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Peace~


	7. Hooky

A few quick things to explain and we're off. First, to **notgonnasay09**, I must disagree if you think it through. First off, Naruto's dense, that much is obvious. But you're forgetting that he trusts his precious people with his life, and would never question their trust without proof. He would have suspected if it was only Sakura, but with Ino too he believed her 100%. And to those saying the lemon should be a lime, I don't give two fucks. It has sexual content; little children shouldn't read it, period. I call everything lemons, I don't distinguish. And on with the show!

By the way, to switch scenes which I originally tried something but FF gave me the bird, the scene changer shall now be the following below.

**ooooooooooooooo**

And NOW on with the show.

* * *

Kyuubi woke up feeling more comfortable than she'd ever felt in her life. She didn't dare open her eyes for fear that the warmth would go away. She snuggled deeper into whatever it was she was on, and felt the warmth shift….WHAT? She hurriedly opened her eyes to see what the thing was. She felt her face blush with the same color as a tomato. She had been sleeping on Naruto, his chest to be particular. She must have fallen off the couch sometime in the night. And when she'd looked to see what the thing was, she had swung her other leg over the object, effectively straddling it.

So, in short, her situation now was that she was turned on for some odd reason, straddling a shirtless Naruto (he must've taken it off during the night, it did get hot) who was also sleeping. She sighed, knowing at any other time she would have tried to make something of it, except for the fact that he had been tricked into doing something similar yesterday. She crawled off him and headed for the shower, still half-asleep. 'I really hope this helps.'

**ooooooooooooooo**

Naruto woke up groggily, having to use his fingers to pry his eyes open due to the gook that was on them.

'What the, was I crying?'

And then everything from yesterday came back to him, and he sighed and shook his head.

'I can't believe Ino would do that…oh well, no use crying about it now, she did what she did and now she pays the price; my friendship.'

He sat up and half-expected to see his red-headed friend with a smile and a good morning, but he didn't see her on the couch. He got up and looked at the living room with interest, as he didn't take the time to the night before. One large couch, with a curve in the middle so it made a ninety degree angle, was right in the middle, facing a large 52-inch plasma screen TV. A glass coffee table was between them, with a few various things on it. Naruto noticed something box shaped under the TV and inspected it, finding it to be an Xbox 360 with…HOLY SHIT! There must be over 60 games in that tub! He almost felt himself pass out. If Naruto was anything, besides the most loyal friend in existence and one of the densest people on earth, it was being a complete video game freak. He quickly scanned over the titles, Gears of War 2, Call of Duty, Borderlands, Saints Row 2, he snickered as he came across Monopoly. Sure he enjoyed the game, but on the Xbox? Come on. Getting bored with that, (and making a mental note to come over more often, as her collection beat his by a fair margin) he began strolling the hallways hoping to run into her. Finally, he saw a door on the left side of the hallway open, and assuming it was her room, stood to meet her. What he didn't expect, was to see Kyuubi step out of the BATHROOM in nothing but a towel, her damp, flaming hair dripping slightly. He froze, and couldn't seem to look away. Kyuubi didn't seem to notice him however, as she was blankly staring at the door she'd just shut, as if thinking.

He finally got control of his mouth again, "U-U-Uh… K-Kyuubi-ch-chan…"

Her head snapped toward him, and he swore her face turned five shades redder than her hair. She gawked. "Where….when….you…..sleeping…what…..STOP LOOKING!"

Naruto whirled around and stared at the wall, his face as red as hers. He felt the evil aura behind him and he shivered.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING? PERVERT!"

He whirled back around, only to turn around back toward the wall. Finally he put one hand over his eyes and turned toward her. "No no no! You see, I woke up, and you weren't there, so I went looking for you, and then I saw you, but I was like hypnotized! And I couldn't look away! I'm sorry!"

He peeked one eye and saw her eyeing him with suspicion. "You're not lying?"

Naruto nodded vigorously. "Nope, not at all!"

Kyuubi sighed, brushing off the 'hypnotized' comment as unimportant. "Alright, just go wait in the living room."

Naruto walked slowly around her, careful not to make contact, and then made a mad dash to the living room, thanking god he could live another day. He laid on the couch for awhile, before Kyuubi poked her head over the couch and smiled at him.

"Like the place?"

He smiled his foxy grin and nodded. "Very spacious, and comfy. AND YOU HAVE SO MANY XBOX GAMES!"

She giggled at his expression, he looked like he was five and he had just discovered a new door in the house he hadn't seen before, or a toy he hadn't played with for a week.

"Yeah, I play games a lot." She gave him a sideways glance. "That…doesn't bother you, does it?"

He shook his head and gave her the foxy grin again. "We should play some!"

Kyuubi looked at the clock, and groaned. It was almost time for them to go to school. Naruto looked too, but his expression only got brighter. "It's Friday right?"

Kyuubi nodded, and Naruto grinned mischievously. "Ever played hooky?"

Kyuubi stared for a second, tilted her head, and then burst out laughing. She fell to the floor and rolled around for a second, holding her stomach so it wouldn't burst.

Naruto looked at her with curiosity. "What's so funny?"

Kyuubi sat up slowly, still snickering. "You? Ditch? With your grandpa as principal? Isn't that like pretty much getting yourself busted?"

Naruto smiled his foxy grin for the third time in give minutes and said, "Ojii-san doesn't mind as long as I keep up with work. Every once in a while that is."

Kyuubi thought it over. 'On one hand, I could miss a lot of work and have to spend a day or two making it up. On the other, I get a whole day with Naruto all to myself and endless possibilities.'

She smiled widely at Naruto, almost copying his foxy grin. "Let's go have some fun!"

**ooooooooooooooo**

Kakashi got the attention of his class (after being 20 minutes late) and did role call. Shikamaru, Tenten, Sakura, Ino, Neji, Lee, and Chouji all answered, but two students were absent. He sat down at the desk, after writing down the pages they were supposed to read and then the assignment, a 2 page report on the summary of the chapters and how they affected the story, before settling in his chair and pulling out the latest copy of Icha-Icha Paradise.

'I wonder if they know what's going on…' Kakashi thought, and lifted his eye barely over his book to observe his students faces. Shikamaru had a knowing smile on his face, and Tenten was chatting away to an annoyed Neji, obviously trying to get the assignment done. Chouji and Lee were chatting about some new food that was out, Lee only because the add proclaimed that it was 'fiery', and Lee mistaking that as meaning 'youthful'. However, Ino and Sakura looked…bad. Sakura was silently doing her work, but no smile or anything was on her face. Just single-mindedness as she concentrated on her task. She was usually gossiping about this or that and annoying the hell out of everybody else. Ino looked…beyond words. There were dark rings under her eyes, which were red and puffy, and she sniffed every few minutes. She could see the others were worried, but didn't ask her what was wrong. Kakashi would have, but he wasn't exactly the comforting type. He was the 'give a strict lesson and then take it easy' type. He sighed and went back to his book.

'Troublesome kids…god damnit, I'm starting to sound like Nara.'

**ooooooooooooooo**

Naruto got head-shotted for what seemed like the millionth time that day. They were currently playing Modern Warfare 2, and Kyuubi was all snipers.

"Come on! Can't you at least be fair and turn the radar on!"

She elbowed him in the side and laughed. "Come on, your playing with the big boys, er, girls. You need to compete!"

Naruto scrunched his face in concentration as he tried to make a difficult shot, swapping out his pistol for her sniper she'd dropped. She moved at the last minute and he missed, before she whipped around and aimed quickly and-

Naruto threw his controller down pouting as the game announced Kyuubi as the winner. "That wasn't fair…can't we play something else?"

She turned to scoff at him and tell him to suck it up, (she was ruthless when it came to gaming), before she got a glimpse at what she was looking at. In the few months she'd known him, she had never seen him use the puppy-dog-eyes-technique to get what he wanted. But as she stared into his illustrious blue eyes, she felt all resolve slip away as she just nodded dumbly, before realizing what happened.

Naruto just jumped up and popped in Gears of War 2 before she turned a half-hearted glare at him. He only smiled that grin of his back and set the game up, starting it.

**ooooooooooooooo**

Sarutobi looked over the school attendance, spotting something quite peculiar. Neither Naruto or the Kyuubi girl was in today, and he remembered Naruto calling to say he was spending the night. He smiled, knowing that it was because of that girl that Naruto was at least half-way back to his old self. He'd let him off the hook this time. He put that stack off to the side and looked at the more urgent paperwork. He glared at it, hoping it might hop off the desk and burn itself, but with no luck, he sighed and looked it over. Two more student would be coming next month, the two brothers of an earlier exchange student, Temari Subaku. The two boys were Gaara and Kankuro, one an insomniac with the kanji for 'love' tattooed on his forehead and the other a strange boy with purple face paint and an odd jumpsuit. He sighed, wondering how much weirder the school could get. Then again, they did employ a few oddballs themselves, what did it care what the students were like? Putting that paperwork aside as well, he reached for another stack, feeling the seconds tick by in slow-motion.

"When will this day ever end?"

**ooooooooooooooo**

Kyuubi pouted. He was much better at this than he was at Modern Warfare. She decided to use her own tactic to change the game, while getting the most of their alone time in the process.

She crawled up to his lap and pouted at him. "Naruto, can't we change the game?"

He just smiled at her. "But this is fun!"

She poked him lightly in the chest and started drawing light circles, making her pout more suggestive. "But Naru-kuuuuuuun, I wanna change it nowwww~"

She glanced at his face, which was staring straight forward, a slight blush staining his face. She giggled to herself, deciding to kick it up a notch. She leaned forward so that her mouth was right by his ear, and she blew lightly into it, getting a light shiver in response. She leaned forward, almost kissing his ear and whispered, "Please Naru-chan?"

He nodded dumbly, and she immediately went to work finding one of her favorite games. He shook his head and stared at her. "You tricked me!"

She snorted. "I didn't trick you into anything! I just asked a question, and you answered. Simple enough."

He pouted at her and grumbled something like 'unfair' and 'tease' under his breathe. She tossed his controller at him. "Be quiet and start playing, this is where it gets serious!"

**ooooooooooooooo**

Hanabi Hyuuga got home from school, and tossing her backpack on her bed sat down and sighed. The mansion where she lived had gotten much more subdued after her sisters death, and the only good thing (if it could be called good) was that her father was much less strict and much more interested in her life now. Before, he had been grooming her in the same way he had once groomed Hinata, to become the next head of the business he had. But once Hinata made it crystal clear (by yelling for him to treat her like a human and stop treating her like a caged animal with no life of her own) that she would not take over. And so he had started teaching everything to Hanabi instead, which she didn't like either, but didn't want to argue. After Hinata died however, her father had had a long talk with her on how he was sorry he had never really asked her opinion on anything and how he'd treated her, and begged her to forgive him. She had naturally of course, and then on had a loving relationship with her father. That is, until she hit 9th grade this year, and started getting interested in guys. Since her father was now so interested in her life, whenever she told him about a guy friend she got and over-detailed her explanation, usually throwing in hints that she liked him without realizing it, and with her family being able to read faces and emotions so accurately, Hiashi would always insist (demand) that she bring him to dinner, where he would always make the boy nearly piss himself in fear, and therefore staying away from Hanabi.

But that wasn't the thing currently bothering her, it was something one of her friends at school asked her. She recalled the moment briefly, wondering that had brought the question up.

*FLASHBACK*

"_Hey Hanabi-chan!" her friend Tsukiya called to her._

_Hanabi turned to smile back, "Hi. What's up?"_

_Tsukiya smiled awkwardly and dragged her to the side of the torrent of students in the hallway. "I actually wanted to ask you something, I'm kind of curious..."_

_Hanabi raised one delicate eyebrow. "About what?"_

_Tsukiya just shook her head and looked at her. "I've always wondered…what was your sister like?"_

_Hanabi stared blankly at her. She hadn't expected this. She was expecting something about a guy or homework or SOMETHING, but not THIS._

_She opened her mouth, intending to explain her loving sister to the fullest, but nothing came out. Now that she thought about it…she really didn't know anything about her sister. A small frown began to work its way onto her face, and her friend started to panic._

"_Oh my god! I'm sorry! It's why I haven't asked until now, I didn't want to upset you! I'm so sorry! I'll just go, ok?" _

_She hurried away, leaving a still frowning Hanabi in the hallway._

*END FLASHBACK*

How could she now know about her own sister? 'I know how,' she thought, answering her own rhetorical question, 'father was always working me to the bone to be his great successor, and Hinata was busy trying to keep up with her torrent of work.'

She honestly felt bad that she didn't know that much about her sister, not for lack of trying. She had asked her dad a few times since figuring out she didn't know anything, but everytime a faraway look would come into his eyes and he would say, "She was a great girl, absolutely pure and good. It's a shame she died so young."

That was the most she'd gotten out of him though. She sighed, and racked her brain for another possible answer to her riddle on how to find out about her sister.

'Servants? No, they never ask questions, not allowed…Friends? They wouldn't tell me anything, and they wouldn't really know her personally…wait…didn't she have a boyfriend?

And there was it! The answer to her problem! She remembered how happy her sister had been one day, running in and yelling to the entire household that she had gotten a boyfriend. But the question was, who was it?

'Think Hanabi, think…let's see…her room has practically been untouched, I just need to get in there without father noticing.'

She snuck out of her room and into the hall, moving silently down the hall and around the corner. She looked around, before opening her sisters door and sliding into the room, closing the door silently behind her. She looked around for something that could indicate 'BOYFRIEND', but saw only purple this and that; it was her favorite color. Then she saw something, a corner table with almost everything orange on it. 'How did I not notice it before?'

She walked over to it and picked up a picture of her sister, smiling with a blond haired boy. 'Cute.' She thought, looking him over, before looking at the back of the picture.

"To Hina-chan, the most awesome girl ever! –Naruto"

"Naruto…" Hanabi whispered. It was time to do some searching online.

**ooooooooooooooo**

Naruto sat looking at the food in his hands in disdain. It was a pasta salad with various fruit in it and an apple-vinegar type dressing. He looked towards Kyuubi who was eating and watching the movie they'd popped in.

"But…it's not ramen!" he complained for the sixth time since receiving it, to which Kyuubi sighed loudly and turned to glare at him.

"Look, it's the only thing I could find in the fridge I didn't need to make since it was ALREADY made, and unless you feel like cooking I suggest you eat it." She didn't mean to be so harsh, but geez, he was acting like she was trying to feed him snails or something.

He poked at the salad, before spiking a forkful and taking an experimental bite. It wasn't that bad, considering. The pasta tasted kinda weird with the fruit, but overall it wasn't bad. He ate the plateful and took Kyuubi's plate, which was resting on the table, into the kitchen and dropped them in the sink. He came back to find Kyuubi sprawled out on the couch where he'd been sitting.

"Hey! I was just there!"

She stifled a giggle and looked up teasingly at him. "There's a whooooole lot more couch down there."

He pouted at her. "But that was my spot! It was already all warm and stuff because my butt's been there the entire time!"

Kyuubi smirked and moved slightly so her cheek was resting right where he'd been sitting. "Mmmmmm, it is warm!"

He gawked for a second, before lowering his head so that his hair covered his eyes.

She looked at him slightly alarmed. "I was only playing Naruto, you can have your spot back."

She received no response, watching with mild amusement as Naruto walked around the couch to stand next to her, an evil smirk playing across his face.

"N-Naruto….what are you- EEEK!"

In mid-sentence, he had dived at her, straddling her waist so she couldn't escape. He then commenced to give her the tickling of a lifetime. She thrashed back and forth, laughing loudly, begging for him to stop. That only fueled the large foxy grin he had on his face, and doubled his efforts to make her pee herself from his attack. She had finally got him off of her after five minutes of non-stop tickling with the promise of ramen. She sat up, feeling a little woozy and sore throated. He laughed at her bewildered expression, before taking the spot where her head had just been, successfully reclaiming his original seat.

"That was priceless…the look on your face…" and then he started laughing again.

She glared at him halfheartedly, before giggling herself. It was kind of funny. But she would get him back. As soon as he was hers, she'd make sure she got him back for every second of that tickling-torture. She threw a pillow onto Naruto's lap and laid on it, startling Naruto slightly.

"C'mon, let's finish this movie so I can kick your ass in some Halo, we haven't tried that yet."

The startled look on Naruto's face turned into one of competitive happiness. "You wish, after this is done you'll be wishing you'd never picked up the controller!"

**ooooooooooooooo**

Hanabi was quite pleased with herself, and looked at the piece of paper she'd printed out. It contained Naruto's address, cell phone number, school he went and even description of his motorcycle (which she was surprised to find out he drove). 'All courtesy of stupid friends online.' She laughed to herself. She would have to make an excuse as to how she knew where he lived, and came up with one easily. Hinata told her once, simple. She smiled as she made her plan. Luckily for Naruto, however, it wasn't filled with thoughts to rape him or try to get him to take her on a date. Just one to get him alone and talk about her sister, what she liked, what she wore, her favorite things, her fears, loves, hates, that sort of thing. Hanabi resolved it would be within the next few days that she would talk to him; the sooner the better, then she could get this off her mind and back to trying to get one of the guys at school to get the hint that she liked him. However, with all the talk going around about her father and his intimidation, he was probably purposefully acting oblivious to save himself the trouble. She scowled at the thought. 'Whatever happened to "fighting for your woman"? Either the stories father tells are bullshit or there's just no chivalry anymore.' She sighed to herself again, and comforted herself with the knowledge that she'd soon learn more about her sister. She climbed in bed and snuggled up to a large, golden fox plushie that had been her sisters once, which had been given to her a few weeks before she died. It had comforted her at the time, and had whenever something bad happened. She remembered the picture she'd seen, and realized that the golden fox was the exact color of the boy's hair. 'Naruto's hair…' she thought, and yawned widely. 'I'll worry about it tomorrow…' and she snuggled deeper into the fox, falling soundly asleep.

**ooooooooooooooo**

Kyuubi yawned loudly, receiving an equally loud one from Naruto, who was currently sitting on the floor with his back against the curve of the couch, Kyuubi laying by his head.

"Stop that! Your spreading-" he yawned again, "it."

She yawned again and pouted. "I can't help it, I'm too damn tired."

He nodded. "Let's get some sleep."

Kyuubi, deciding to at least have thing civil for tonight, went off into her closet to find a couple blankets and pillow for them. She threw one of each at Naruto, who caught them with ease, before looking at her with slight remorse.

"Kyuubi-chan…you can sleep in your room, I'm fine out here."

She gave him a small frown. "It's considered rude, I have to sleep in the same room with you if I want to feel like a good hostess."

He thought for a second, before grinning widely. "We'll share your room!"

She gave him a confused look, "I only have one bed Naruto."

He grinned back. "I know!"

She froze, staring at him with blank eyes, mind going a mile a minute, just like any other time something like this happened. "Does he like me…what does he want to do with me…will he touch me…do I want him to touch me…of course I do, but how far…does he want to touch me…is it big enough for us…is it-"

Naruto had thought about what he said after he saw Kyuubi's expression, and saw what it insinuated. His frantic apologies were what shocked Kyuubi out of her mental argument.

"Oh god! I didn't mean….with the bed…no! Don't be mad! I meant that I'd sleep on the floor NEXT to the bed so you could sleep in it!"

She tilted her head. "You'd sleep on the floor rather than the couch just so I could sleep in my bed?"

Naruto nodded and looked at her as though she grew another head. "Of course, why wouldn't I?"

She then realized another thing about this ever changing boy. He had to be the sweetest guy in existence, and had NO idea that he was doing it. She shook her head and laughed once, he truly was unpredictable.

"All right, that's fine if your really ok with it." She said and led him to her room.

As soon as they walked inside, Naruto was asking about this that and the other.

"Hey, Kyuubi-chan, what's this thing? Why are there foxes on the walls? Do you like foxes? Do you like the color red? Is that a table? What's that for? Are….those your underwear?"

She quickly snatched one of her more erotic pairs of underwear from the floor and threw it in her drawer, blushing profusely. It was a red, lacy thong she had gotten as a little prank from one of her friends back at her original town.

She quickly retrieved a futon from the closet (in case of guests) and laid it next to her bed. She insisted she at least put sheets on it, but Naruto said it was fine. She laid down on her own bed, sighing in contentment at her black, down comforter enveloped her body. She peeked over the edge as Naruto wrapped himself in his blankets and looking up, gave her a sleep smile.

"Good night Kyuubi-chan." He said, before turning to the side and falling asleep almost instantly.

She smiled at his sleeping figure, before settling back against her own pillows.

"Good night, Naru-kun."

* * *

There you have it! Sorry I neglected the story last night, I got caught up in reading an old favorite fic of mine. On that note, there will be no more updates till Sunday night, maybe Monday. The reason being I'm going to visit my dad in Milwaukee tomorrow and am staying there the weekend, so I won't be back until Sunday afternoon. And, as you can guess, I don't have computer access. But oh well! You'll be fine without me. Hope you enjoyed this story! And also, I am considering taking a BETA if anyone's interested. The idea is out there, and if not, I think I can make due, after all, I've done this good so far on my own! Hope you enjoyed this, so till Sunday, peace~


	8. Realizations and a Rescue

Woot! Back in business! Had a fun weekend, and now to answer shit! I must thank **N.K overworkedslacker** and **Sable Grimoire** for their generously long reviews. And, to Sable, who asked where the fuck Sasuke is, I shall answer. He's somewhere.

…

Just kidding, I haven't introduced him yet. It is not yet far enough into the plot (Which I (surprisingly) have thought of ahead of time (somewhat)) to introduce him. So yeah. On with the damn show!

* * *

Kyuubi woke up feeling refreshed, due to the fact that she had gotten to sleep in her own bed, which was pretty damn comfortable. She snuggled deeper into her pillow (which seemed more…solid, but still comfortable) to try to fend off the awake and alertness which threatened to drag her out of sleep. Wait a minute….

'Better nights sleep than usual? Check. Over-comfortable pillow? Check. Squeezing feeling in my gut? Check. Well, I think it's safe to say I dive-bombed Naruto in his sleep again. But…I haven't left my bed…or at least I don't THINK I did…'

Sure enough, when she raised her head to see the sleeping (beautiful) blond under her, it was on her bed.

'So that must mean…' she gasped, 'HE came to bed with ME! OH. MY. GOD!'

After a minute of silent squealing (much like a fan-girl) she thought about waking up and telling him. But then a thought came to her mind, 'Wait….if I act asleep when Naruto wakes up, I can't get in trouble! And I can get more Naru-kun-snuggle-time!' She grinned, loving the way her mind thinks sometimes. She laid back down gently, purring with the feeling of his body under hers.

'I wonder what he would say if he found me half-naked when he woke…' she giggled with the thought, but tried to repress it, but no matter how hard she tried the idea just seemed to be a good one, so she stripped off her shirt (carefully) and sleeping pants to lay back down. Now, since he was also shirtless (something which did not go unnoticed) when she lay back down on his chest, she could feel the heat of his skin against hers. She realized with a pleasant, but sick feeling that she was turned on again, but couldn't do anything about it. She sighed to herself. She really needed to speed this Naruto thing up, she was getting impatient. Not that she was a slut, on the contrary, he would be the first boyfriend she's had! But just something about him….made her want him. Beyond believe.

She sighed again, she would have to be patient. 'This will do for now…' she thought, and she wrapped one leg around his and snuggled deeper into his chest, not noticing that she really was falling back asleep, until she was snoring lightly on his chest, a bit of drool seeping out the side of her mouth.

**ooooooooooooooo**

Naruto woke up about an hour after Kyuubi fell back asleep, immediately wondering what was going on. He opened his eyes and tilted his head up to see a crimson-haired head in his face. He immediately started growing angry, did she think she could do what the pink and piss-haired slut did to him? Like hell she would! But just as he was about to wake her and ask her who she thought she was, he noticed that the futon was a hell of a lot more comfortable than it was last night. And he seemed higher in the air…wait. He looked down, and realized that he was on HER bed. He must have naturally seeked something out to snuggle with (it was usually his pillows, but he needed to have one to lay on) and he must have ended up in her bed snuggling…well, her. He winced, thinking of how she would react when she found him like this, in HER bed.

He laid there for ten minutes, counting her breathes for the hell of it, until he realized something. Her nightclothes were really damn smooth, and he could swear they were insulated with the heat they were giving off! Wait…

He dared to raise his eyes and look, and sure enough, the only articles of clothing on her were her bra and panties, both being crimson like her hair. Naruto blushed profusely, and felt a certain appendage begin to grow. Unfortunately, it was positioned right on her crotch, due to her leg wrapped around his (she must like to snuggle too). If it went on, it would be stiff in the exact place where if he moved, she would obviously feel it and wake up to confront him. All he could do was try to reduce his rapidly growing erection, which was quite hard due to the fact that he had a half-naked (and, although he'd never admit it to her, DAMN sexy) girl on top of him. It kept on going, and, as if God himself was flipping Naruto the bird, Kyuubi moved to snuggle closer to him and moved her whole pelvis up against his, by now rock hard, manhood. He whimpered in the back of his throat, but it was nothing to the whine he heard Kyuubi emit. She half-opened her mouth and made the cutest noise he'd ever heard, a mix between a whine a moan, while furthering herself on him more. He bit back a moan, as Kyuubi continued to grind on him in her sleep. Why he didn't stop her, he didn't know. All he was conscious of was the pleasurable shocks rising from his loins and the feel of her skin against his. He felt her start to speed up, and almost lost his mind as she pressed herself against him further. He unconsciously grabbed her ass to press her closer, and reveled in the softness and fullness of it. It was definitely something he could get used to. A small part of his brain was screaming at him to stop, but when he asked it why, it had no answer, other than the fact that she was asleep. He argued back that if she didn't want it she would wake up or subconsciously shy away from him, and it silenced the voices. She moaned loudly, and he looked down to see her face tilted toward him, her eyes still closed. Well…if she was sleeping still….he descended his lips on hers and felt a similarity pull at him. This was…this was like kissing Hinata. He flinched a bit on the inside, and pulled away slightly from the kiss, missing the frown on Kyuubi's face. This…feeling…then he understood. He had, somehow, in the midst of their friendship, fallen in love with Kyuubi. He grabbed her butt tighter and started kissing her with renewed vigor, hearing and feeling her moan and quake under him. He stopped kissing her and looked at her, to make sure she was still asleep. And, luckily, she was. He reached his hand down and around her asscrack, until he reached her slit. He pressed one finger down on her panties where he knew (at least with Hinata) it would drive her crazy. He heard her moan loudly and then collapse on him, panting and snuggling into his chest. 'She came…' he thought weakly, and then laughed to himself. So, what have I gotten myself into now…let's make a list.'

He gently picked Kyuubi up and laid her on top of the covers, and, blushing profusely, but knowing it had to be done, went to dig for clean underwear for Kyuubi. He found a pair that was pretty close to the ones she had on (scarlet and silk) and put them on the bed beside her. He then spread her legs a little, and, with a deep breath, pulled her panties off of her. He was greeted with the most beautiful thing he had seen in his life…well, third, Kyuubi herself being number one and Hinata being number two. It was a perfect pink, with the lips not being completely flat but not overly huge either. 'It's…perfect.' He thought dreamily, before grinning lecherously. 'And shaven too, I'll have to tease Kyuu-chan about that….wait, I can't! I've completely forgotten she isn't even my girlfriend! She's my BEST friend, and I'm sitting here staring at her pussy like a fucking steak dinner! What's wrong with me!' He leaned back, realizing that he'd been inches away, and, suppressing the urge to lick and suck it like a lollipop, slipped a clean pair of panties on her and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

'Now, time for that list.'

**ooooooooooooooo**

Kyuubi panted gripping the sheets close to her, as they still smelled like Naruto. After the initial accidental-snuggle-grind, she had woken up, and unable to stop her body, continued on with her sexual expedition. She had faked sleep (the acting classes back in her hometown really paid off) so as to not alarm him, but instead of him pushing her off, he, for some reason, kept her at it and joined in! She was pleasantly surprised, and when she kissed him, she almost heard it click in his head. Almost. She could tell he was thinking of Hinata the way he stiffened up like that, but she wasn't prepared for when he attacked her and then commenced to poke her in the exact right place on her womanhood, effectively making her cum. She had no idea what drove Naruto to believe that after ALL that, he still thought she was asleep, but when she felt him slip her panties off, she didn't care. She could feel him nearing, felt his warm breathe on her slit, but right as she thought the REAL fun would start, he drew back and dressed her, closing the door quietly behind him as he went off to the kitchen. She snuggled the pillow he had been using to sleep, trying to get some more blissful sleep, but she was too wound up with Naruto to even think about sleep. She sighed and got out of bed, stretching her back. After feeling a few bones crick back into place she got up and got dressed, pulling on an over-sized T-shirt that covered her like a mini-dress. She didn't need a bra. She smirked to herself, knowing it would unnerve her secret lover. She could sense he was THIS close to noticing her, and all he needed was that final little push.

She waltzed out of her room and came up to Naruto, who was putting something in his pocket. She hugged him from behind with a happy, "Good morning Naruto-kun!" He stiffened slightly, before turning around to hug her back.

"Morning Kyuubi-chan…" he muttered. "U-uhm…did you sleep good?"

She smiled radiantly at him. "Oh yes Naruto-kun, it was the best sleep I ever got! Especially this dream I had…"

He perked up at that. "Dream?"

She smiled widely at him, showing a grin similar to Naruto's foxy one.

"Mhm. I had a REALLY great dream last night. I was getting pleasured BEYOND belief. Oh Naruto, it felt SOOO good. I wish I could get that feeling again…"

He blinked once at her before blushing fiercely. "I-is that s-s-so…"

She nodded and pressed herself closer to him, by now her chest was pressed up against his chest, and her T-shirt was open near the top, exposing a large amount of cleavage to the blond, who was trying not to look but very pointedly failing. "So now I'm all wound up, but have no one to make me feel better." She pouted cutely at him, and she could see the battle raging in his eyes on what to do.

Suddenly, she saw the battle stop, and it looked in her favor. She braced herself for the onslaught of kisses and whatever else he was going to do to her, but they never came. Instead, Naruto picked her up, and carried her over to the couch, setting her down.

"Well, I'll make you breakfast, hopefully that will make you feel a little better."

She pouted again and Naruto snickered, before making his way to the many cupboards and cabinets that littered her kitchen. "Uhm, Kyuubi-chan? Where are the skillets?"

"Se-" she started to call out where it was, but got a better idea. Oh, today was going to be fun. She sauntered off to the kitchen, to find Naruto scratching his head and looking at their many places to hide things in disdain. She looked around, and saw what she was looking for. Knee level cabinets, not that the skillets were in there, she just needed them. She walked over to them and, very carefully so that Naruto was watching her every move, she bent over to open it and look inside. Due to Naruto's rush at getting underwear on her, he had accidently picked one of the more subtle thongs in her underwear drawer, and you couldn't tell unless you looked closely. But she could feel him definitely looking. Kyuubi smirked to herself, and spread her legs a little wider, presumably to get lower in the cupboard, but really trying to get him to crack. She finally straightened up after a RIDICULOUS amount of time (searching for a skillet anyways) and turned to look at Naruto. He seemed to be very interested in the ceiling, and his face was sporting a tomato red blush. She sauntered over and poked him lightly, causing him to look at her.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" she asked innocently.

He just shook his head and started frantically looking through cabinets. "Nothing Kyuubi-chan! Aheheheh! Just trying to find the skillet! For breakfast!" He went on laughing, and Kyuubi giggled to herself. So THIS was what it was like when he was flustered. It was actually pretty cute. She was going to enjoy this day immensely.

**ooooooooooooooo**

_-In love with Kyuubi_

_-Want to fuck Kyuubi_

_-Kyuubi is a mega-tease_

_-Kyuubi doesn't know how to make ramen_

_-Kyuubi probably doesn't like me back_

That was the contents of the list, in the currently, very nervous, Naruto Uzumaki. He didn't know WHAT drove Kyuubi to wear only an over-sized T-shirt, and he also didn't know whether to thank god or curse him for it. On one hand, it had…its perks. Like Kyuubi bending over to help him look for a pan, and him getting the look of a lifetime at what had to be the most perfect ass EVER. Just like when he felt it, it looked round, firm, plump, and very very inviting. Thank god he had self-control. On the other hand, it put him in hard situations. Like wanting to break that self-control and ravish her body. He had accepted that he loved her, and vowed to never let her know. It'd be better that way, considering she could NEVER like a guy like him. He was lucky enough to get Hinata, god wouldn't send TWO overly beautiful women for him to keep!

He shook his head slowly and flipped the omelet he was making, making sure it wasn't burning. He got two plates from another one of the cabinets, setting them down and grabbing some forks. He cut the omelet in half in the pan, then flipped the two separate pieces onto each plate. He through the pan in the sink and ran some cold water over it, and brought the plates into the living room. Before he got to the table though, he stopped. Kyuubi currently was lounging on the couch, her legs spread out, effectively making the T-shirt go up to her stomach, exposing her (barely) clothed crotch for him to see. He hurried forward and, putting both plates on the table, grabbed his own and stared pointedly in the opposite direction. He glanced at Kyuubi, to see her snickering at him, taking her own plate. He just scowled before flipping the TV on, surfing through the channels.

**ooooooooooooooo**

Hanabi got up early, as usual, to go outside and exercise for awhile. After all, an heiress had to keep her figure, didn't she? She also practiced a little Koshijutsu. Her family, besides being business tycoons, were also great martial artists. And, for some reason, Koshijutsu just seemed to come naturally to all of them; or rather they learned it faster than anything else. Her father stressed the importance of her needing to learn it, due to the fact that she IS an heiress to a large company, a VERY large company, and as such needs to know how to defend herself. She sighed and finished beating on the training dummy her father had installed for her, which highlighted all the pressure points and nerve points of the human body. She walked back to the house, trying to think of a way to relax on this warm, sunny day. She looked down at her skin, which was very pale, and then at the limo stationed near the entrance, always at her disposal (if her father gave his consent). An idea formed in her head, and she immediately rushed off into the house.

**ooooooooooooooo**

After Naruto tried to convince Kyuubi to put on some clothes (to make his urges go down, just some shorts (she didn't agree anyway)) he sat by her feet pouting, watching whatever pointless show was on TV. He looked outside and saw the sun shining, and wished there was something to do outside.

"Hey Kyuubi-chan," he turned to her, "have you got a pool?"

She frowned, noticing the sunshine as well. "No, I don't…."

Just then, Naruto got, in his mind, the best idea ever. "Hey, HEY! KYUU-CHAN LET'S GO TO THE BEACHH!"

She leaped up, her body because it was an awesome idea, her heart because he called her 'Kyuu-chan', his pet-name for her, whether he knew it or not.

"That's a great idea Naru-kun! I'll go get my string bikini!"

She definitely saw his face rise in happiness, and, with a little closer observation, his pants rose a little also. She smirked, knowing that this would only add on to the burden of embarrassment Naruto was carrying today. She pranced off to her room, determined to find one of her skimpiest bikini's, if she remembered right, there was one that would knock him flat.

**ooooooooooooooo**

Hanabi smiled to herself as she felt the warm sand creep in between her toes, this was definitely a great idea. She be able to get a tan here at the beach, and when she was done toasting, she could jump into the water to cool off. She spread her towel out, and laid down on a little more secluded area of the beach. She felt the warm sun beating on her skin, and could almost moan in pleasure. She must have laid for about five minutes, she had began to nap but an obnoxious motorcycle had woke her up. So she lay baking, before remembering something vital. She had forgotten sunscreen! She sat up quickly and looked herself over, not burned yet, but she might soon if she didn't put some on. She quickly retrieved it out of her bag, and spread some on her hands, rubbing into her stomach and upper chest (which, admittedly, wasn't much). She was just finishing up her legs, when the voices reached her.

"Hey Miss Pretty, would you like me to do your back for you?"

The voice sounded friendly enough, but she was a Hyuuga, and as such could read emotions and look underneath the underneath. It was because of this that she sensed the small bit of hostility and malice in his voice, and sure enough, when she raised her head to look at the four men that were standing about five feet away, they all had friendly looks; to the untrained eye. She could see the hunger in their eyes though, as they looked over her violet-bikini clad body in appreciation. Her eyes darkened, and she just waved them off non-caringly, not even giving them a verbal answer. The leader's expression darkened, but the expression changed back to friendliness like that, she could sense his anger though.

"Aw c'mon, we just want to help a beautiful young thing like you out, we won't hurt you."

She looked the man in the eyes, and said, very deliberately, "Fuck. Off."

Now he was pissed they all surrounded her, on four corners, with the big one right in front of her. He glared at her.

"Listen you little bitch, we all want to put a little lotion on you, but not from that bottle. Now we can do this the easy way, and we may even pay you, or the hard way, which involves you getting dumped into a gutter. So which is it?

She glared at him in disgust, these thirty year old men were going to rape her, a fifteen year old girl, for no reason other than to bust a nut. She was almost shocked at how twisted the universe could be. Almost, if it weren't for the fact that her sister who had never hurt a soul died as early as she did.

She stood up and took the stance the instructors had taught her, extending her left leg in front of her, twisted slightly to better her balance. Her left palm extended almost all the way, her other arm resting near her body. She relaxed, as she felt strength fill her whole body. They weren't getting her without a fight. Just as they were about to close in, though, a large blur came out of nowhere and punched the lead man right in the face, knocking him down. The mystery figure then commenced the snap-kick the next guy in the jaw, sending him sprawling in the sand, before turning and elbowing the third guy in the gut, causing him to bend over in pain, before kneeing him in the nose, breaking it. He then simply looked at the last guy, who just ran off in the opposite direction. Now that she was out of immediate danger, she could see who saved her…and she almost immediately recognized him. Blond spiky hair, cheerful expression (now dark and angry), and ocean blue eyes were what she saw in her sisters picture, and its what she saw now. She stared in awe as he picked up the big man by the front of the shirt and punched him in the mouth, splitting his lip.

"What FUCKING business do you have picking on this girl, huh? Do you get some sick pleasure out of bullying women? You sorry sack of shit." He then commenced to throw the man, and his two lackys in the dumpster, before turning back and walking toward her. He smiled, a little strained, "Are you ok?"

He immediately went to work checking her body for any injuries, brushing her skin every now and then with his hand, sending strange shivers down her spine. He finished his check and smiled gently at her, making her heart squeeze in her chest.

'What's happening…this…this feeling…'

"What did those men want?" He asked her, only she was in lala land, so the only response she could come with was the truthful one.

"They were going to rape me…"

His eyes widened to dinner plates, before a dark aura flowed out form him, and his eyes turned angry. She came out of her trance and saw him like this, and on automatic reaction, reached out and hugged him. She thought she heard someone gasp, but she paid it no mind. She felt him stiffen, but then relax and bring up his arms to hug her back. She felt like there were butterflies with in her stomach, and hugged him tighter, before realizing she was shaking. Not in the good way she wanted to because of his touch, but because she was disturbed. And crying too, it seemed. He looked at her face and saw her crying, eyes widening again before and cradled her to his shoulder, rubbing her back gently.

"Shhh…they won't come after you again….its over, they got beat…don't worry, shhhhh…."

She started sobbing uncontrollably, and clung to him for comfort. She ended up in his arms bridal style, as her legs wouldn't hold her up anymore. He carried her back to her towel and sat down, putting her head in his lap. She was vaguely aware of a shape sitting next to Naruto, but she paid it no mind. She suddenly realized she was really tired…so very tired…and then she passed out.

**ooooooooooooooo**

Naruto was thoroughly pissed. First, he sees some bullies picking on a girl, so he kicks their asses. But then he finds out they were going to RAPE her? He lost it. And now she seems almost traumatized! He was sorely tempted to go and kill the men he was sure were still on the dumpster. He sighed heavily, rubbing her head one last time before picking her up. He was damn lucky she insisted they take her car, as they wouldn't have been able to put her in the motorcycle. He looked more closely at her, trying to get a clue on who she was. Dark brown hair, (he opened her eyelid) pale eyes with no pupils, must be a relative of Hinata then. Wait…smaller stature…she had looked almost regal when she was going to take those guys on…and then it snapped. This was Hanabi, Hinata's younger sister! He flipped open his phone and called the Hyuuga household, getting a servant immediately.

"Hello, this is-"

"I don't give a damn who this is, put Hiashi on the phone." He said impatiently into the phone, before receiving a bored, "Please hold."

He waited for about thirty seconds, before hearing a familiar voice come on the line.

"Hiashi Hyuuga spe-"

"Hiashi-sama, it's Naruto, I need to tell you something."

He swore he could feel the older man's eyebrows raise through the phone, "Naruto? What is it?"

"Well, me and Kyuubi-chan came to the beach, and we noticed some guys picking on a girl, so I came in and kicked their asses, and the girl said they were going to rape her, before passing out obviously due to mental stress, and is currently in the backseat of Kyuubi-chan's car."

Hiashi sighed into the phone, "And what does this have to do with me?"

Naruto spoke through clenched teeth. "It was Hanabi I rescued."

The phone was dead silent for a second, before he heard three clipped words. "Bring her here." And the line went dead. He climbed into the driver seat, and Kyuubi got into the passenger side with no questions asked. He could tell she wasn't very happy though, so he leaned across and kissed her on the cheek. "Sorry this day turned out bad Kyuubi-chan, I promise I'll bring you back real soon so you can show that sexy swimsuit of yours!"

He gave her a cheesy smile and a thumbs up, and she couldn't help but giggle, the blush apparent on her face from his friendly peck. She nodded and bopped his head lightly.

"Then c'mon, let's go!"

* * *

And there you go! Sorry to cut it off right there, but I wanted to get a chapter done for you guys, plus I needed a place to cut it off to put this in. THIS HAS A POSSIBILITY TO BE A MINI HAREM, ADDING HANABI. Only Hanabi, I liked the idea that popped into my head, so I'm posting a poll to see what you guys think. Since I'm biased toward putting her in, I'll say this. With Hanabi in the mix, since Kyuubi is always in the mood for Naruto and Hanabi doesn't want to be one-upped I'm pretty sure there'll be some threesomes in there. Plus, with Kyuubi wanting the most of Naruto's attention, you can bet she'll pull some pretty crazy stunts to keep his eyes on her. And that's where I'll stop! Ill stop the poll after about 3 days to let everyone vote, and please, everyone vote! I need the majority of my readers to vote so I know who wants what, if you don't know how just go to mah profile and click the vote button! And please, no multiple voting with different accounts, that's unfair to the rest of the readers. So yeah, vote please! The sooner you all vote the sooner I can start writing the next chapter! Till next time~


	9. A Talk and Snuggle Time

Well, the poll is closed, and the count stands as this. 35 FOR Hanabi, 20 AGAINST Hanabi and 1 person who is the neutral party of Carmine. I salute you Mr. Neutrality. Anyway, since there was a large amount of people who DIDN'T want it, it's probably just gonna be Hanabi crushing on him for awhile, maybe even loving him (depends on what I feel like) but the chance is less than 5% for the harem. Sorry guys, but I figured that if only like 1 or 2 said no I would, but since A LOT said no, I won't. And to those who said yes, they have obviously read this long, and like it, and it would just be an added bonus. Hell, I may even throw a three-some in there somewhere just because I can damnit. Who knows. Anyway, here's the next chapter.

* * *

Naruto pulled up in front of the Hyuuga mansion, tires squealing against the asphalt. He got out and hurried over to Kyuubi's door, opening it for her. She got out and smiled at him, silently thanking him for his gentlemanly gesture. He opened the back door and got Hanabi out, careful to not wake her. He carried her bridal style to the front gate, before kicking it open. Several guards came to stop him, but he just gave them a glare that froze them in their steps. He kicked open the front door, and more guards approached them. Naruto growled, his eyes seeming to flash blood red for a second, which Kyuubi noticed.

'What…the fuck was that?'

He handed Hanabi over to her, which she took and held her gingerly, as if she might break. He faced the guards and thrusted his arms toward the ground, opening two secret pouches in his sleeves, in which two knives came out. Kyuubi eyed them, with a loop at the end of the handle, and the diamond shaped blade…oh! It was a kunai, like in those ninja games they played sometimes. She looked at Naruto critically, trying to catch his eye, but he was staring the guards down. They backed away slowly, and he slid the kunai back into his sleeves. He took Hanabi and proceeded to sprint down two hallways, up three flights of stairs, past another 6 hallways, before finally arriving at a large mahogany door. He knocked sharply. Who she presumed to be 'Hiashi' (from the phone) slammed the door open, and, noticing a grim looking Naruto and Hanabi in his arms, immediately pulled them in and shut the door behind them. Naruto held on to her as he sat, cradling her in his lap. Hiashi sat behind his desk and looked at Naruto, before saying one word.

"Explain."

Naruto looked at Hiashi defiantly. "I've already explained all that I know. I can't give you any more information."

Hiashi seethed on the inside, trying to maintain his calm façade on the outside. "Why is she unconscious…didn't you say she was going to take them on? Like she should have? Is she this pathetic?"

Naruto physically flinched at the last sentence and bared his teeth at the man. "Look, she's only a fifteen year old girl! Take that, plus the fact that there were 4 FUCKING GUYS about to violate her. I'm surprised she held up as long as she did, she must have locked away all emotion while trying to defend herself. But I'm pretty sure that after the immediate threat was gone, her mind finally got to the reality of what they would do, of the possibilities that might have happened." He leaned forward slightly, looking with disgust at the older man. "Imagine you're barely beginning your adult life when suddenly a couple of men violate you physically and mentally. There's a high chance you'll get pregnant. Will you abort the child? Probably not. So now you're forced to start your adult life on the hardest note possible for a woman, a child that has no father. Wouldn't that be enough to fuck with anyone's head?" he finished before leaning back and looking down at Hanabi, concern in his eyes.

Kyuubi looked at Naruto, shock and…love in her eyes. She didn't know the blond could be so compassionate. Or knowledgeable. And judging by the look of defeat in Hiashi's eyes, he didn't either. Hiashi slumped back and eyed Naruto wearily.

"I admit you bring up some very valid points…very well. I must thank you then for saving my daughters well being." Hiashi stood up and bowed slightly, looking every bit of the head of his family, and corporation, at that moment. He then held his arms out to Naruto, to take Hanabi, but to Kyuubi's surprise (and slight jealousy) he didn't relinquish the girl.

Hiashi's eyes flashed anger momentarily, before remembering he WAS the one who had a clearer head at the moment. He took a deep breath, and asked in an even voice as possible, "Why won't you give her to me."

Naruto shrugged. "Simple, in this case of emotional trauma, she's going to need, and want, a security blanket. I'll stay the night in a guest room, or her room ON THE FLOOR," he said pointedly, catching Hiashi's expression, "so that she doesn't start panicking. I was the 'familiar object' at the time, so I'm assuming that I'll still be it when she wakes up. I think I should be gone by tomorrow though, I'll just wait till she wakes up, explain what happened, comfort her, and be on my way."

Hiashi nodded, then nodded towards Kyuubi. "And what about her?"

Naruto looked at Kyuubi for a second, then back at the Hyuuga head. "If she wants to stay, then I'll ask respectively for permission for her to stay also. If not, then she can go home and I can walk home in the morning." He looked at Kyuubi and smiled slightly at her. "So what'll it be Kyuubi-chan?"

She answered without missing a heartbeat. "I'll be staying with you of course…is…is that alright Hiashi-sama?"

Hiashi smiled slightly at the girl, surprising the both of them. Naruto scrunched his thoughts, trying to remember ANYTIME he had smiled, and only came up with the one where he had first met the man.

*FLASHBACK*

_Naruto stood beside a blushing Hinata, oblivious to the atmosphere around him. The atmosphere in question, being a very angry Hiashi, furious with the boy who was acting indifferent in front of HIM of all people! Hiashi took a step forward and placed his most menacing gaze on the boy. Naruto seemed to get the picture, as he looked very worried now._

"_Hi…Hiashi-sama?" he asked cautiously. He could see the worry in his daughters eyes, and wondered how the blond idiot couldn't get the clue. His daughter EMITTED wanting of the boy, but he was just plain dumb. Naruto took a step closer and looked Hiashi in the eyes. Hiashi was slightly proud of the boy for being able to do this, not many could._

"_What is it." He said in his most icy voice, and saw his daughter flinch._

_Naruto looked at him worriedly (of himself, or so Hiashi thought) and asked very deliberately. "Are you constipated?"_

_Hiashi stared at the boy, mouth hanging wide open. Naruto looked absolutely serious. Hinata stared at him too. Hiashi closed his mouth, then opened it to say something. Nothing came out. He did that several more times, looking like a gaping fish. Finally, he gathered his thoughts, and screamed at the boy. "NO! I AM NOT CONSTIPATED!" He then opened his eyes in shock, as he felt the whole compound laughing at him. Hinata even giggled, and then started laughing openly, something Hiashi had never seen his daughter do before._

'_She looks just like her mother…' he thought, before smiling slightly, something that didn't go unnoticed by Naruto. 'Ah, They both like each other. The boy may not even know it yet, but I can see the way his eyes were on her when she laughed. And the best part is they don't know how to tell each other! This will be fun…'_

*END FLASHBACK*

Naruto shook his head slowly, not entirely understanding what had made the man smile, but knowing that it would probably be unpleasant for him.

Hiashi nodded. "Then both of you may stay in the guest room, on the opposite side of the hall of Hanabi's room. You may stay in her room until she awakens, and then decides to go to bed unless she wishes you otherwise. And Naruto." He looked at Naruto flatly. "You know what happened the last time my daughter decided to wake half the compound. I don't expect it to happen with this one."

Naruto physically paled and nodded furiously, pointing from Hanabi to Kyuubi to himself and back and forth, not able to talk.

Kyuubi looked at him in confusion, before realization dawned on her face, and she started laughing uncontrollably at Naruto.

"You…..woke….up….the….entire….place?" she got out in between laughing spasms.

Naruto blushed, but sniffed and looked the other way. "Maybe I'm just that damn good."

She scoffed. "Sure sure, I'm sure it was just screaming with frustration at how bad you were!" she broke out into another laughing fit as Naruto gawked at her.

"That is so not true! Or…is it…God damnit!"

Kyuubi laughed harder than ever, and even Hiashi had to hold a chuckle back. Poor boy. He decided to save him the utter humiliation he was going through, cutting through her tinkling laughter with a sharp, "You'd better get her to her room."

Kyuubi nodded and got up (she'd been on the floor at that point) and aided Naruto in carrying Hanabi down to her room. They found her door, and, after laying her gently on her bed, sat in silence, waiting for her to wake up. Kyuubi remembered Naruto flipping the kunai out of his sleeves and decided to ask him about it.

"Hey Naruto-kun, what's with those kunai in your sleeves? What are you, a ninja?" she teased.

He smiled grimly back at her. "No…although I do take martial arts. But I guess you figured that out after I took out those guys at the beach." Kyuubi nodded. "Anyway, before Hina-chan died, I wanted nothing more than to protect her and everyone precious to me, so I would never lose any of them. So I signed up for any classes available, and started training day and night. I even took weapon classes, and learned to use these as well as senbon, a katana, and shuriken. I didn't take up having the kunai in my sleeves until after she died though, in case I ever got a shot at the fucker who did it."

Kyuubi looked at him in awe. 'He's so strong and caring…can he see anything in me?'

"So, you hide them all the time?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head, grinning. "Well, not during school, but I always keep them on me. After school I put them in these cool secret pouches I made on the inside of my jacket, wanna see?" he looked excitedly at her.

She giggled at him, and was about to say yes when a small voice reached her ears.

"Naruto….kun….?"

Naruto immediately went to sit by Hanabi, and stroked her hair gently. "Are you ok Hanabi-chan?"

She nodded and closed her eyes slightly, obviously enjoying the feeling. "Yeah…it's just…it's like everything that could have happened…flashed before my eyes…"

'Naruto was dead on.' Kyuubi thought.

Naruto nodded and ran his fingers through her hair now, lightly scratching her scalp. Kyuubi could swear she heard the girl purring.

"I understand Hanabi-chan, but you're ok now, ok?"

She nodded sleepily and laid back down, pulling a large fox plushie from by her bed Kyuubi didn't notice before. She stared at it, for two reasons. One, it was a fox. She LOVED foxes. Two, it was the exact golden-sunshine color of Naruto's hair. She was in love with the thing as soon as she saw it.

Naruto saw it too and laughed. "Did Hina-chan give that to you?"

Hanabi nodded sleepily, leaning into his hand. "I never sleep without it…" she yawned loudly and fell asleep almost right on the dot.

Naruto patted her gently and then motioned for Kyuubi to follow him out of the room.

**ooooooooooooooo**

"Awwww c'mon!" Kyuubi whined. She had been arguing with Naruto about him coaxing the plushie away from the sleeping Hyuuga so she could sleep with it, and Naruto was just snickering and saying no.

"Why do you even want it?" he finally asked, still laughing.

She pouted cutely at him. "Because. Foxes are my favorite animal, and-" She couldn't tell him the part where it reminded her of Naruto's luscious blond hair. It would seem too…weird.

"And what Kyuubi-chan?" Naruto's eyes twinkled. "Because it's the exact color of my hair?"

Kyuubi gawked at him, before realizing what she was doing and slamming her mouth closed. "Wh-what? N….n-no you…..how did….but I….I never….STUPID!"

He fell off the bed they were sitting on laughing, and he grabbed his gut. "You…..should have seen….the look….on your face….priceless!" he said as he burst into another laughing fit.

Kyuubi pouted and blushed slightly, knowing she'd been caught. 'Oh well.' She thought on the up-side. 'At least this might hint to him that I like him.'

**ooooooooooooooo**

After Naruto's laughing fit had subsided, they had noticed something very important. There was only one bed. And no closet to contain a futon, and no couch, just a bed and a nightstand. Kyuubi laid down and threw the covers back, expecting Naruto to come in and snuggle with her, but to her surprise he took his jacket off and laid on the floor, covering himself with it.

"Uhm…Naruto-kun, what are you doing?"

He glanced up at her. "I'm going to bed, why?"

She just looked at him and got up, walking to where he laid. She stood him up, and stripped him down to his pants, to his obvious embarrassment.

"And how do you know whether or not I sleep with a shirt on?" he accused her.

She stared bluntly at him. "You've had it off both nights you slept over."

He blinked once. "Oh yeah…"

She got into bed and dragged him behind her, slipping into the covers as she yanked him in beside her, and, drawing the covers over both of them, shut her eyes.

She lay in silence for five minutes, before Naruto poked her exposed back lightly.

"Hey….Kyuubi-chan…why are you letting me use the bed with you?"

She turned over and gave him a radiant smile, making her look especially beautiful.

"Because silly, you're my best friend, and that's what best friends do…" she grew shy as she prepared to ask him her own question, "uhm…and best friends can cuddle…right?"

He smiled his own foxy grin back at her. "Yeah, they can."

She smiled and laid her head on his chest, listening to the sound of his heartbeat. It was like a metronome, drawing her down….down….

And then they were both asleep, Kyuubi with her head on his chest, one arm draped over his waist, one leg twined with his, Naruto with both arms around Kyuubi.

**ooooooooooooooo**

Kyuubi woke up feeling refreshed, due to her, er, 'special pillow'. She designated him as this as she was falling asleep, aware that she was more comfortable than she'd ever been, and that the other morning HADN'T been a dream. She mentally noted to get him in her bed more often, one way or another.

She rolled off him gently, so as to not disturb him, and stretched. She spotted the bathroom in the corner, and decided to take a hot shower. She got in the bathroom and stripped down, throwing her clothes in the corner. She'd get them later. She climbed into the shower and was just about to turn the water on when she remembered she hadn't shut the bathroom door. She was just about to open the curtains and get out, when Naruto came walking in. She froze, staring at him, waiting for him to notice her, but he seemed half asleep. He scratched his butt (she giggled) and stopped in front of the toilet. He then commenced to drop his pants. Even though she was looking through slightly distorted glass, she could plainly see he had morning wood. And it was…a lot larger than she thought it was. She roughly estimated it to be 8 inches and measured that out with her hands. Her eyes widened and she stared through the glass, one hand unconsciously moving toward her nether region. She rubbed herself gently and she leaned up against the glass, pushing her chest against it. Naruto was trying to pee, but due to his morning wood couldn't quite get it out. He stepped toward the glass door and, Kyuubi wondering what he would do, opened it and stepped in the shower with her. She froze where she was, but then slowly inched behind him, knowing what would come next. She took another look at his girth, measuring it up…her eyes shot as wide open as they'd ever been. She'd been way off, he had to be a little more than 10! Was that even possible? While she was measure 10 inches from the opening of her pussy up her stomach to see just how far it would go, she heard a moan of relief as he started peeing in the shower, thankfully getting most of it on the floor. He turned the water on and started washing himself off, before turning around to grab the shower poof and instead grabbing Kyuubi's boobs. She squeaked in surprise, and Naruto's eyes widened in response. He immediately lost the look though, and went back to showering, mumbling to himself, "Dreams gotta stop being so vivid…"

He shut the water off, not even using soap, and climbed off, pulling his boxers back on and walking out. Kyuubi stood there a second more, before climbing out and wrapping herself in a towel, she peeked out the door, and sure enough, he was snoozing back in bed, mouth open and snoring almost comically. Kyuubi couldn't believe her eyes. She shook her head and took her shower, not taking more than 10 minutes. She got out and got into her bra and panties, not bothering with clothes as she'd wake up in another hour anyways. She climbed back into bed and snuggled up to Naruto, enjoying his warmth while she could.

**ooooooooooooooo**

Hanabi woke up feeling rather jumpy. Even when her bed squeaked slightly as she got off of it, she jumped almost a foot in the air. And, besides her morning shower, only one thing was on her mind. "Naruto…" she whispered out loud. She disregarded her shower (she HAD taken one yesterday) and remembered him saying they'd be right across the hall. She opened her door, and peeked out, making sure no servants were around. She then went to Naruto's door and opened it quietly. Naruto was laying on his back spread eagle, with the red-head laying on his chest. She felt herself grow momentarily angry, but squashed it quickly. 'What was that? I don't have a reason to be angry…but I do need him…I don't think she'll mind getting scooched over.'

Hanabi walked up to the bed and pushed Naruto further toward the red-head, making her move to the side also. She climbed into the other side of the bed and, after finding a clear spot, laid down on his chest as well. She shivered with pleasure at the warmth he was emitting, and clung to him. She sniffed him slightly and smelled…ramen and oranges? 'Interesting…' she thought sleepily, 'Never thought that those would smell good together…' she fell asleep soundly and snuggled further into the sleeping blond.

**ooooooooooooooo**

Naruto woke up and gripped his two bundles of warmth closer, wanting nothing more than to just fall back asleep into that peac- wait, what? TWO bundles of warmth? He only remembered falling asleep with KYUUBI in his arms, not a second thing! He opened his eyes to see Hanabi snuggling him as well, a girl on each side. He supposed he should be happy, but only felt panic. What if Hiashi came in and saw this? What if Kyuubi woke up and saw her. What if they both woke up and decided to have their way with him? He smiled perversely at the last one, but shook his head. He mentally shrugged and pulled them both closer, getting a small moan from each of them after feeling something rub up against each leg. He looked down and saw both of them straddling a leg. He sighed at his predicament and just decided to go back to sleep, but after twenty minutes of laying there decided it just wasn't going to happen. He carefully shifted out of Kyuubi's death grip, and then did the same with Hanabi (although her hold was tighter). He snuck into the shower and shuddered as the delightfully warm water washed over his body. He took the shampoo down and ran it roughly through his hair, washing out everything it had accumulated in the past few days. He sighed with relief and got out, drying off and climbing back into his froggy boxers. He opened the door, and froze. Two VERY pissed women were sitting on the edge of the bed, holding themselves and shivering. Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Ehehehe…Hey Hanabi-chan! Hi Kyuubi-chan! Why are you guys up so ea-"

"SHUT IT." They both yelled at the same time, and the color drained from Naruto's face.

Hanabi nodded to Kyuubi, and Kyuubi got up and walked to Naruto. She picked him up and placed him in the previous position he'd been in on the bed, and snuggled up on her side. Hanabi got up as well and got back on her side, crawling up and snuggling as well. It felt nice before, but now Naruto was praying to whatever god there was to just let him live.

'Note to self…' Naruto thought wearily, 'When girls are sleeping with you, never get up until they do…'

* * *

Ahehe…sorry it took so long! And, just to get this out faster I had to cut it off. Haven't had the time…I need to finish a summer-reading-assignment for English, and then school starts for me soon, so expect a chapter a week. I will at least try to strive for that, if not more. And if I start to slack, send my lazy ass an angry message! Anyway, sorry for the delay! Hope you enjoyed it (although a bit short). Till next time~


	10. A Skirmish Over Naruto

And I'm back! Very short A/N up here, but a lengthier one down there. Enjoy!

* * *

Kyuubi jumped out of bed and stretched herself out. It had been a perfect night until Naruto had decided to get out of bed. After that, both her and Hanabi (she had no clue when she'd gotten there) were left clutching each other for warmth, unaware of how freezing it was without the blond's body heat. They had made him lay there for another 4 hours, seeing as it was only 8 in the morning when Naruto got up. 'Crazy bastard…' Kyuubi thought to herself. The weekend was for sleeping in! Not getting up early! She groaned as she felt her shoulders pop, and let her arms swing limply. She then looked over at the bed. Unfortunately for Naruto, it seemed that Hanabi slept later than Kyuubi did, as he was laying there half asleep with Hanabi sprawled across his chest. Kyuubi felt anger rise as the girls intrusion on her property, but squashed it just as quickly as it had come. She just needed comfort, that's all. After this blows over, that'll be that. She turned around and gathered their things, not wanting to stay for longer than necessary.

'You just don't want Hanabi to steal him from under your nose!' A nasty little noise said in her head, and she promptly used her inner conscious to kick its ass.

She walked over to the bed and looked at Naruto. He looked peaceful like this. No worry or pain or stress on his face. She smiled and checked to see if he was asleep. Satisfied that he was, she bent down and kissed him. It may have been like kissing a statue, but it was nice. She broke off after a few seconds and smiled at his sleeping face.

"So you DO like him?"

Kyuubi leaped of the bed and shrieked, looking for the voice. When she looked down though, it was none other than sleepy Hanabi on his chest. She was looking at her curiously, like a cat with a new toy that wasn't quite sure what to do with it.

Kyuubi shook her head and glared at Hanabi. "What the fuck? You scared me half to death!"

Hanabi shrugged lightly and snuggled deeper into Naruto's chest, moaning a bit in contentment. Kyuubi flinched and glared at her more, and to her surprise Hanabi giggled.

"Yeah, you do like him. But unfortunately, so do I." She then did something that even Kyuubi had to admit, it took some serious balls to do. She lifted her head up and kissed Naruto smack on the mouth, even going as far as to slip her tongue in his mouth for a few seconds before breaking apart and flopping back down on his chest. Naruto mumbled something like, "This is a new flavor of ramen…" and then going back to snoring soundly. Hanabi blushed, surprised at even herself for doing that, but glad she did. It was wonderful, even if he didn't respond at all. Kyuubi was seething by now, who did this little bitch think she was! She stepped up, about to smack her, when Hanabi raised a hand.

"Have you told him how you feel?" She asked.

Kyuubi opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She closed it and glared only halfheartedly now at the girl, who was eyeing her critically.

"…..No." Kyuubi said, and looked away, knowing what would come next.

"Then its simple." Hanabi said, and snuggled closer to the sleeping Naruto, smiling unconsciously as she did so. "You have no claim on him. I can do what I like, because as of right now, we're fighting for Naru-kun's love."

Kyuubi stared at the girl, and shook her head again. "How do you even know you're in love with him? You haven't known him personally for very long…"

Hanabi stiffened slightly, but then relaxed just as quickly. "Simple…" she said with a determined voice. "Hinata once told me what love was like…like floating on air, like the happiest of people on earth. You feel like you could accomplish anything with the other person, like nothing stands between you and them. That person is the other half of your soul, and you never feel truly whole without them once you discover them. It's what I feel like right now…so yes, I love him."

She spoke with such conviction, it almost made Kyuubi give up hope. How could she compete with a girl who loved her Naruto so irrevocably and passionately? But the longer she went on, the more Kyuubi understood. She could fight back, because everything she said also pertained to her. She felt sick even if she was away for a few minutes, he was a planet and she was his moon, always orbiting him. She smiled back at Hanabi, who smiled wistfully back, understanding the gesture.

"I am kinda disappointed that I have to compete for him…" Hanabi sighed, "But at least it's an even match now. No rules." She smiled and removed her shirt, revealing an especially lacy and small bra, showing that for her age, she was well endowed. Kyuubi gawked, she was waiting for this!

"Tricky little…" Kyuubi cursed her luck of Hanabi having the home field advantage, and stalked off to the bathroom. She splashed some water on her face and looked at herself. Her crimson hair was knotted and tangled from the shower she had very early this morning (it was routine, but she always fell asleep afterward) so she immediately went looking for a brush. It took a few minutes to get all of the tangles out, but when she did, she admired the final result. Her red hair was silky and shining, running down her back and thick, luscious waves. She loved her hair, it was an exotic, fiery red and was thick and full. She nodded to herself, and decided to try and use the 'cute-innocent' to get Naruto to notice her next. She smirked at the mirror and practically skipped out of the bathroom, thoughts of 'innocent schoolgirl' running through her mind. She spotted Hanabi licking Naruto's cheek and then looking lost in thought, as if trying to decide what flavor her mind could match 'Naruto' to. Kyuubi momentarily started to get angry, but then stopped as she remembered her plan. She skipped merrily over to Hanabi, who, upon looking up and seeing the girl, just stared at her.

'What in the…wasn't she about to murder me three seconds ago or was that just me…what's with all the skipping and merriment now?' Hanabi wondered to herself, looking at Kyuubi with confusion. Kyuubi shook her long mane at Hanabi, who flinched away slightly.

"Silly Hanabi-chan~" Kyuubi giggled, "your not gonna get Naru-kun without showering! Just look at how silky and fine my hair is, he's going to love it!~"

Hanabi stared for a few seconds longer before looking down slightly frustrated.

'She's right…her hair is so beautiful…I need to take my shower now before Naru-kun wakes up!'

Hanabi smiled at Kyuubi and nodded. "Thanks Kyuubi-chan, now Naru-kun will love me twice as much when he sees my beautiful hair!" she then proceeded to skip out of bed in a daze and run smack into the door, falling backwards right on her butt.

Kyuubi did her best to not laugh (out-loud) lest she wake the sleeping Naruto, which resulted in her falling to the ground clutching her sides, grunting and trying her best to suppress the giggles that threatened to breach her mouth, which only intensified when Hanabi raised her head, showing a large red mark right in the center of her forehead.

Hanabi looked over at Kyuubi laughing her ass off and glared, her face immediately taking on the exact shade of a ripe tomato.

"SHUT UP!" she yelled, and stormed out, cheeks puffed out slightly from her childish fury.

Kyuubi immediately glanced over at Naruto to see if Hanabi's screaming had woken him up, and breathed out a sigh of relief when she discovered that she hadn't. She giggled to herself and blushed, thinking of how she would snag him today. But first…

She crawled onto the bed, and crawled toward the snoozing blond on all fours, before coming to straddle his waist. She leaned down and kisses him firmly, pressing her self against his chest and running her hands through his hair. She slowly started to feel him awakening, and, sensing danger, lowered her self down so that she was laying on his chest. He opened his eyes sleepily and stretched out, obviously oblivious to the redhead _straddling_ his waist. He stretched out every ligament possible, including his legs, which propelled his waist into the air from the exertion. He felt himself rub against her, elicting a small whimper from the redhead who was still in nothing but her bra and panties. He blushed profusely, before the panic kicked in.

'Fuck…fuck! Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!' he mentally started chanting as he tried to find a way out of the situation, before his mind was unexpectedly stopped by something he hadn't expected.

Kyuubi had leaned up and kisses him gently on the cheek once before kissing him softly on the lips, a small peck but still significant. If Naruto could have blushed any harder, he probably would have exploded. She smiled sleepily ('Thank god for acting classes' she thought to herself') at him and yawned.

"That was a good-morning kiss for you, best friend." She said before climbing off of him and heading over to put her clothes on, or rather the ones she had worn the night before.

Naruto scratched his head nervously and laughed somewhat awkwardly until Kyuubi turned away from him. He licked his lips quickly, loving the taste of hers.

'Man, wish I could get another one of those…'

Kyuubi looked back and he immediately jumped up slightly, looking thoroughly guilty, but Kyuubi just giggled at his antics.

"Hey Naruto-kun, I'm gonna go and put some fresh clothes on at my house, so I'll be back in about 15 minutes, ok?"

Naruto nodded. "Do you think you could bring an outfit for me as well?" he asked politely, to which Kyuubi nodded and smiled.

"Sure, no problem. Want me to pick us up some breakfast on the way back?" she asked inquiringly.

Naruto shook his head. "If Hanabi needs me for long enough, we're just gonna end up eating here, which is very good by the way," he added, drooling a little. Kyuubi giggled and urged him on, as he had lost his train of thought at the thought of food. "…Oh yeah! And if not we can pick up something on the way back to your house, does that sound fine?"

Kyuubi nodded and winked at him before turning around and walking out the door, making sure to wave her hips a little for his eye viewing pleasure, which he took full advantage of, thinking that she was just trying to adjust her jeans.

After she had closed the door, Naruto laid back with a sigh, glancing down at his "morning surprise". He sighed again and got a slightly perverse grin at the thought of Kyuubi 'assisting' him in getting rid of it. Just at that moment, completely forgetting that he was in another's house, and consumed by horniness, he slowly slid his hand under the covers, intending to fix his problem now before Kyuubi got back. However, Hanabi had, at that exact time, decided to show her way in to a very surprising sight; Naruto about to masturbate.

**ooooooooooooooo**

Kyuubi was halfway down the hallway when she heard the screams, or rather yells. She snuck up to the door slowly, and listened in as to what was happening between her Naruto and Hanabi (as she had identified the two voices to be).

"….No! Stop! I'm fine I swear!"

"Hehe, come on Naru-kunnn~ you were just about to so don't deny it!"

Kyuubi, now thoroughly intrigued, leaned a little closer to hear EXACTLY what they were saying.

"W-well…."

"See?~ Now let me help you, it'll feel much better that way~"

Kyuubi now flushed red, part from embarrassment and part from rage, and peeked curiously through the door. She gawked at the sight, but made sure to stay hidden, lest lose the element of surprise on her Naru-kun. What she saw was a half-naked Hanabi straddling her Naruto attempting to de-clothe him and grab his manhood at the same time, while he attempted to fight her off. She glared daggers at Hanabi and prayed Naruto could get her off. After a few minutes of struggling, Naruto did manage to get her pinned underneath him, him straddling her waist so that she couldn't move. She squirmed, trying to find an opening, and shuddered beneath him. Suddenly, she began to move in a very provocative manner, grinding herself against his (still hard from thoughts of Kyuubi) manhood. She moaned softly while he just blushed harder before jumping off of her and retreating to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Hanabi sighed in happiness and giggled to herself, before noticing the flames of rage peeking through the door. She flinched and smiled nervously.

"H-h-hey Kyuubi-chan….whats up?"

Kyuubi just glared at her and walked through the door, all the way up to the young Hyuuga.

"You. Out. Now."

Hanabi looked about to protest when Kyuubi's expression got even fiercer.

"You had your turn, now its mine."

Hanabi sighed in defeat and nodded glumly, rubbing her thighs together awkwardly. Kyuubi made the mistake of glancing down, blushing, and began gawking at the young woman again.

"You….what….holy…your soaking wet!"

Hanabi blushed and grinned, smirking slightly.

"Kyuubi-chan…I have to try even harder now…Naru-kun feels sooo goood~" she moaned slightly and her hand crept downward.

Kyuubi blushed even harder and pushed the young woman out of the room before slamming the door behind her. She then turned around and fluffed her hair a little, smoothed her skirt and put on a bright smile. Naruto deserved every bit of her. She walked over to the bathroom door, almost gliding in her grace, and knocked softly twice.

"No Hanabi!" Naruto yelled, obviously flustered, and Kyuubi giggled. She leaned forward until she was leaning against the door, and whispered through the crack in a sultry voice.

"No Hanabi Naru-kun, just me~ Come out so we can play, ne?" she finished softly, before hearing the door unlock. She straightened up and smiled as Naruto slowly opened the door, having put on a pair of shorts but no shirt. She smiled and held out her hand. "Come on Naru-kun~"

**ooooooooooooooo**

Naruto rubbed his head in the bathroom and looked in the mirror. He splashed some water in his face and shook his head back and forth.

'Damn Hanabi…trying to rape me…making me freak out…I don't care HOW good it felt…'

Two knocks on the bathroom door shocked him out of his thoughts and he furrowed his brows at the door.

"No Hanabi!" he yelled. He didn't want her trying to pull something, after all, this was HER home, and her father was right downstairs. That, and he was in love with Kyuubi-chan after all. A majestic giggling was heard on the other side of the door, and he leaned toward it in curiosity.

"No Hanabi Naru-kun, just me~ Come out so we can play, ne?" Kyuubi's soft whisper floated through the crack in the door and Naruto shivered.

'Playing…with Kyuu-chan…y-yes…' He opened the door slowly, still slightly cautious, and was met with the sight of Kyuubi's beautiful face, looking at him in adoration.

"Come on Naru-kun~" she said softly. Couple that with her outfit and Naruto melted at her feet.

She was wearing a red velvet skirt that came half-way up her thigh, and shifted with each small move she made. She was also wearing a crimson blouse that showed off a subtle amount of cleavage, not too flashy but not picky either. She also had on knee socks that came just above her kneecap. Couple that with the pigtails coming out of either side of her head and she had to be the CUTEST DAMN THING he had ever laid his eyes on. He gulped and shook himself slightly, trying to focus his thoughts. Kyuubi giggled at him and, leaning forward, ran her pointer finger along his jaw line.

"Naru-kun, whats wrong? You look as if you've been struck by lightning~" she teased, pouting slightly.

Naruto was this close to losing it, and kissing the girl in front of him.

'Ok Naruto…keep it cool…its just Kyuubi….wearing the greatest outfit ever…and touching you…and pouting…and- STOP! I am so screwed…'

Naruto blushed and finally managed to stammer out, "I-I'm f-f-fine K-Kyuu-chan!" he said, struggling to form a coherent sentence.

Kyuubi inwardly smirked; she had him hooked. Now to reel him in.

"Wellll….if that's the case would you like to go back to my house? There are so many things we could do there~" she whispered, tracing a finger along his strange whisker birthmarks. Unbeknownst to her, these were one of his weak spots. He groaned slightly and bit his tongue, lest he make any more erotic noises, and simply nodded. She clapped and hugged his face to her chest.

"Yay! Let's get going then!" She took his hand and began to drag him toward the door, when he stopped and slapped his forehead.

"One minute Kyuu-chan, I need to check on Hanabi-chan first!"

Kyuubi pouted, at this, but allowed it as he had used her pet-name for her again. He started out the door, but lingered for a split second, gazing at her lips, before going. Kyuubi gave a punch of victory into the air and retrieved the few belongings Naruto had in the room, mainly his phone, and the rest of his clothes. She closed the door and began down the hallway when Naruto streaked out of Hanabi's door and slammed it behind him, back to it, blushing profusely.

Kyuubi felt herself begin to seethe inside, but asked very calmly, "Naru-kun, what happened?"

Naruto glanced at her before wiping a few soap bubbles off of his nose Kyuubi hadn't noticed.

"Well….I went into Hanabi-chan's room to see if she was ok, but I didn't see her so I called her name. She said 'I'm in here' so I followed her voice, and when I walked in it was her bathroom…and she was in the tub, without the curtain drawn." he gulped and glanced over at Kyuubi to gauge her reaction. She tilted her head slightly and looked at him critically.

"Then how did those soap bubbles get on your nose?" she asked slowly.

Naruto faltered for a second. "W-well…it was a bubble bath, and when I asked her if she was ok with me leaving…well…she said she would be if I did her a favor…so I asked what, and she told me to close my eyes. So I did…and the nest thing I know she, she KISSED me!" he exclaimed, waving his arms around in exaggerated movements.

Despite Kyuubi being angry with Hanabi for kissing her Naruto, she had to admire the girl for being so forward with him.

"You mean…" Kyuubi began, leaning forward so that she was inches away from his lips, "like this?"

Naruto's breathe hitched and he closed his eyes, but no contact ever came.

Kyuubi leaned back away and giggled at his expression.

"Well Naru-kun, its almost like you WANT to kiss me!"

Naruto looked back and forth, before just panicking and dragging her down the stairs.

"Come on! We're off to your house!" he exclaimed, laughing boisterously.

Kyuubi blushed and poked her lips slightly.

'I just realized something…he didn't deny it.'

* * *

-Wipes sweat from forehead- Phew, there ya go! Now, you sexy readers deserve an explanation to the, er, four month absence? Longer? Eh, schools been a bitch, I am currently writing a 10 page research paper on the literary movement for a Vietnam book, as well as doing a history project on World War 1, and a Health project on Eczema. So yeah, kinda busy. That and I lost inspiration to write for a while, preferring to play xbox and hang out with my friends. But I'm feeling the inspiration once again my dear readers! Oh happy days~ Don't expect very frequent updates though, I just moved anyway, so half of our stuff is still at the other house, so a lot of my time is consumed with that as well as homework. but still, you have this! Also, I watched two great series over this time, those being Soul Eater (badass fighting one with humor) and Green Green (pervertedness in a can. Take Rosario+Vampire's pervertedness and times that by 5, and add some actual nude shots. yeah. Really good romance though) as well as started watching Rosario+Vampire again. Started reading some fics too, and I'm thinking about writing one, if anyone enjoys the series. Well, that's enough of this long ass A/N, so I'll see you guys later! Peace~


	11. Confessions of Love

Foregoing another A/N up here in favor of one down there (HA!) so I can right to the action. I've waited so damn long to write this chapter. ENJOY!

* * *

Naruto and Kyuubi finally arrived at the latter's house, both of them breathing out a sigh of relief. The car ride had been slightly awkward, Naruto embarrassed from the situations he'd been forced into both the night before and this morning, and Kyuubi still floating contently with her secret discovery of Naruto's wanting to kiss her. Whether or not it was because he may love her, or just lusted after her, she was determined to make him fully hers either way.

They climbed out of the car and Kyuubi stretched herself out, "closing" her eyes, when in reality she was just squinting very tightly. She didn't miss the appreciative look Naruto gave her out of the corner of his eye, before walking off toward the front door. She smirked to herself.

'Well, he at least lusts after me…which will make this a whole lot easier.' she thought to herself.

**ooooooooooooooo**

Naruto was currently standing in the bathroom, staring at his reflection. He knew Kyuubi had settled into the couch and flipped on the TV, from the distant noises he heard from that general direction. He turned the sink on and splashed some water on his face.

'Ok Naruto…you can do this…she obviously likes you…but…what if…'

His thought process had been as such for the past half hour, and he could just tell that Kyuubi was worried by his long visit to the bathroom. Unfortunately though, he had to sort out his thoughts, lest he lose the will power to do what he desired to do.

Ever since his mother had died, he had been insecure. Hinata had helped clear it up…Hinata…

Naruto's thought process pulled a one-eighty and he now thought about his violet haired beauty. She had been perfect for him, her shyness balancing out his over-eccentric behavior. But now…

Now he couldn't stop thinking of Kyuubi. He shook his head, returning to his previous thought. Yes, he had been insecure, afraid that people would leave him. Hinata had cleared that up though, pouring him full of her love and understanding. When she died… (Naruto gulped, still not comfortable with the topic) he had reverted to his old ways. Kyuubi had slowly opened him back up, but now…was he ready for a relationship? He banged his head against the counter-top, wishing that his insecurities would just disappear.

**ooooooooooooooo**

Kyuubi heard the bang of flesh on marble and flinched slightly. She hadn't known that it would be this difficult for him. If she had known, maybe she would have let him be…no. She couldn't say that. She couldn't have ignored her own feelings if she tried, it was unthinkable. She loved the blond boy in the bathroom, how much, she didn't know, but she was hellbent on finding out. And the only way to do that was getting her to be hers. She giggled and pulled at her skirt nervously, wondering what it would be like…her hand gripped her thigh and she breathed out slowly. She wanted his hands on her…to hold her and caress her…she wanted to be loved by him. The way he made her feel…she just wanted to explode. He felt like a conductor in a lightning storm, every touch from him sending shivers throughout all of her nerves, creating an almost painful feeling. Almost. It was addicting, and she wanted more. When she had kissed him…that self-proclaimed "innocent" kiss, she had felt herself bubble up with happiness, as well as fire racing through her veins. She had wanted more, but prevented herself. He would lead when he was good and ready. She squirmed and rubbed her thighs together, the space in between her legs growing warm with the thought of Naruto touching her body. She squirmed a bit more.

'Come on Naru-kun…come out and tell me you love me!'

**ooooooooooooooo**

Why was it so damn hard?

Naruto laid his forehead against the wooden bathroom door, trying to contemplate how his actions should be taken. Forego talk and go straight to kissing her? Explain himself first and THEN kiss her, without giving her a chance to argue? Tell her and let her make her own actions? Keep his love to himself and wait for her to initiate an intimate relationship?

He sighed heavily and fell to the bathroom floor with a dull thud, sitting cross legged with furrowed brows.

'Damn…they should really write a book for this kinda stuff. Or make it a class in school.'

He thought long and hard about her actions over the past few days. It's seemed direct and forward…and she had even kissed him…he touched his lips and smiled softly.

'She probably does like me…so I'll go for it! But how…'

He had ended up standing in the air, a fist punched out in enthusiasm, but with his last though he was back to sitting and contemplating.

'Let's see…I could just kiss her and then do her!...no that's stupid. I could…tell her I love her and THEN do her? No, still too forward…lets see…no no no! None of these work! Argh! Looks like I'll have to do it on the fly…'

He sighed and opened the bathroom door, only to come face to face with Kyuubi, her hand out as if she were about to knock. Her eyes widened and she stepped back quickly, giving Naruto some space. He blinked and laughed at her surprised expression, in turn making her smile.

"What's wrong Kyuu-chan?" he asked, wondering why she would come to his secluded spot.

She blushed and looked to the side. "I was…just worried. You've been in here awhile Naru-kun…"

Naruto looked at her wonderingly. She was so cute…and when did she become the coy one? He grinned and leaned forward, feigning ignorance.

"Ne, Kyuu-chan, do you have a fever?"

She blushed a deeper red as he came, literally, inches away from her face. She felt his hot breath flush on her neck and she gasped softly.

"Kyuu-chan, I don't want you to be sick~" he said softly, and kissed her forehead.

Kyuubi's heart did a back flip and her eyes stared into his.

He gave her his foxy grin. "It's what my mom would do for me whenever I got sick, and I got better. So now you'll get better!" he gave her a thumbs up which made her giggle.

She didn't even bother telling him that she wasn't sick, enjoying his attention too much.

He smirked and grabbed her hand, dragging her out to the couch.

"C'mon Kyuu-chan, I'm feeling a WEE bit tired."

Kyuubi giggled at his antics and sat down on the couch, patting her lap, signifying that to be where his head would go. Naruto, however, decided to plop his entire weight on her, sitting in her lap. She gasped slightly and laughed, trying to push him off her. He mock stretched out and laid back, squashing her face into the back of the couch with his back. She was almost crying with laughter now as he snored dramatically.

"Ahaha…get off me…haha…you idiot!...HAHA!"

He finally climbed off of her (after several minutes of Kyuubi attempting to bite into the blond's back) and laid his head down in her lap, which was unceremoniously bopped by her fist. He rubbed it and gave her his puppy eyes, which only served to make her feel guilty. She began running her fingers through his hair, lightly scratching his head, which immediately took its effect on Naruto. He practically purred under her ministrations and arched into her, causing her to silently giggle.

'Just like a giant cat…or' she paused, looking at his whisker-birthmark-line-things, 'a fox…A FOX!'

She immediately hugged the blonds' head to her chest while she squealed in delight at finding this similarity between her love interest and her favorite animal, while Naruto was half passed out, sporting a large smile at being shoved in her cleavage.

**ooooooooooooooo**

Hanabi sat in her bed, practically humping the large golden fox plushie. She cursed her young perverted mind, and tried her best not to think of her earlier encounters, er, "rape sessions" with Naruto. She inwardly cringed a little, hoping that she hadn't angered him or anything, that was the last thing that she wanted to do. But the way he had felt against her…the taste of his lips…she had wanted to pleasure him so badly…and again she felt herself begin to grind against the large fox plushie. She sighed inwardly and hoped that Kyuubi wouldn't get him first.

**ooooooooooooooo**

Kyuubi yawned widely, and decided that enough was enough. She grabbed the blonds' arm and dragged him with her to her room, which he gladly obliged. She striped down to her bra and panties (to Naruto's embarrassment, who at least had the courtesy to look in the opposite direction (Kyuubi was too tired, she didn't give a shit)) and then proceeded to strip Naruto of his shirt, which was strangely satisfying to her. She plopped down in her bed and dragged him with her, before settling under the covers.

'Mmmmm…as much as Hanabi is lucky for being able to pull all that stuff off, I enjoy this just as much…' she thought dreamily, as she felt Naruto pull her back flush against his chest, effectively spooning her. She sighed in contentment and started to doze off, when she heard Naruto whisper softly, and, if she heard right, nervously, to her.

"H-hey…Kyuu-chan…"

"Mmm?" she questioned, not needing to give a full response.

Naruto thought for a moment how to word his question, and decided that the direct approach was best.

"Ne, Kyuu-chan, do you like me?"

Kyuubi froze, now wide awake. She squirmed a little, not knowing the right answer.

"Uhhh…"

"And I don't want some BS" he said firmly, "I need a real honest answer."

Kyuubi's shoulders slumped in defeat. She hadn't wanted to throw all of her eggs in one basket, but she may have made it too obvious of her interest. She had underestimated the blonds' intelligence…or maybe he had just figured out most best-friends don't give each other morning kisses.

"Y-yes…" she stammered, "I do…"

Naruto put a little distance in between them at those words, and Kyuubi felt her heart constrict in her chest. 'No…'

"Do you love me Kyuubi?" he asked flatly. "I NEED a truthful answer."

Kyuubi slowly felt her world crumble beneath her as she complied with her love's request. "Yes…I do…"

"Say it." he stated. What an odd demand, to make her suffer before crushing her. She had thought he was nicer than this.

"I l-love you Naruto-kun…" she silently began to cry, wanting to crawl into a hole. This was it, this was the part where he got up and left, never speaking to her again. Oh, she would try to get him to talk to her. She would follow him, and pester him, but the most acknowledgment she would receive was his sideways glare as he told her to go away.

She was shocked from her pessimistic thoughts as Naruto turned her over to face him. His eyes shot open at her tear soaked face and his own immediately twisted in anguish.

"Kyuu-chan!" he cried, and hugged her to his chest, willing peace into the redhead. She clutched him close and cried into his bare chest.

"D-don't leave me…please…I won't chase a-a-after you…I'll take y-you just a-a-as a f-f-friend...j-just please d-d-don't leave me…" she plead through her sobs, as she held him even closer.

He paused for a moment and chuckled lightly, using his pointer finger to lift her chin up so that she could look him in the eyes.

"Silly Kyuu-chan, whoever said I didn't feel the same way?" he whispered teasingly.

Kyuubi's eyes shot wide open as she stared at him, her mind going light-speed.

'Wait…did…he just imply…no, did he just SAY…he…me…love…we…'

She sobbed again as the tears starting coming fresh, alarming the boy in her arms.

"Kyuu-chan! I'm sorry, was I not supposed to say that? Should I leave…?"

"NO!" her immediate reply shocked him out of his panic, and he smirked down at the girl clinging to him, knowing her next words. "I'm crying because I'm happy…"

Naruto nodded and leaned down, kissing her firmly, as her mind soared into a dreamland of happiness and sunshine. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him more firmly against her, wrapping her right leg around his waist. He shuddered at the intimate contact and ran his hands through her hair, before grabbing and tugging it slightly, pulling her head back. She frowned and was about to ask what he was doing when she felt him trailing kisses up her neck. Her breathing started getting erratic and she dug her nails into his scalp.

"N-Naruto…" she whispered huskily, which only fueled his rapidly growing need for her. He lowered one hand and started drawing random patterns on her stomach slowly with his nail, earning him several throaty growls. She clenched her eyes shut as his teasing; if it went on like this she didn't know what she'd do… her eyes flashed open as she felt his hands trail over the soft flesh of her thigh, trailing slowly toward her nether region. She supposed she should stop him, but couldn't find it in her. As he reached her womanhood, he slowly scratched the front of her panties. She let out a mewl of contentment at being stroked as such, and he trailed his finger back up her stomach towards her chest. He open palmed her left breast as he brought her lips back to his, and she growled into his mouth. She was tired of his teasing, she wanted his pleasure! She pushed him back and did her best to get his jeans off as fast as possible. Gentle hands grabbed her wrists, and she looked up at Naruto.

"Don't you think you're rushing it a little?" he said softly, though she saw in his eyes that he desperately wanted her to continue. She shook her head.

"I promise nothing else will come off." she said, to which he reluctantly nodded. She finally got his pants undone and, though she had seen it once before, the sizable bulge in his boxers still surprised her. She felt her core begin to heat up again as she tentatively reached out a single finger and poked his erection. He groaned slightly, and she saw his manhood twitch. She giggled and poked at it again, this time the head. He whimpered from the contact and silently pleaded with his eyes for her to stop. What he didn't expect was for her to grab him firmly and lick his stomach. He groaned bit more, his manhood twitching in her grasp. She slowly began to jerk him up and down, to which Naruto had to slam his eyes shut, using all of his concentration to not make noise at her teasing. She continued this for a few minutes, all the while licking his stomach and chest, before he could take no more.

Reaching out and grabbing her hips, he pulled her foreword so that she was straddling his waist. She giggled and looked down at him hungrily, to which he responded by rooting his hands in her hair and pulled her towards him for another kiss. This time, however, he pushed his tongue out, desiring entrance to her mouth, which she happily granted him access to. His mouth snaked out and licked every corner he could reach, before wrapping around her tongue in a passionate kiss. He broke lip contact, but kept his tongue in her mouth and their tongues twined in midair in a very sultry manner. He used his own to draw hers into his mouth where he sucked it avidly, loving the way she tasted. She shuddered and lowered herself onto him, feeling his large bulge press up against her panties. She experimentally pushed into it, and had to break the kiss to moan loudly into her partner's ear. Naruto groaned slightly as well, and began planting kisses up and down her neck. She slowly ground into him, again and again, panting into Naruto's ear. She wanted – no, needed – more, but she knew it was too early. She would have to settle with this. Naruto reached around and grabbed her ass, forcing her to descend harder onto his manhood, which turned Kyuubi's pants into whimpers. He all of a sudden leaned forward, flipping so that he was on her, before he began to grind against her with all he had. Kyuubi moaned loudly in his ear and clawed his back.

"N-N-Naru-kun…" she whispered, before moaning into his ear again. "I'm….g-g-getting close…"

He nodded and, using his tongue, teased the one spot on her neck that he knew would drive her crazy. That, coupled with his hand cupping her still bra-covered chest, along with his speeding of his grinding against her, sent her over the edge. She clawed deeply into his back, leaving somewhat noticeable scratches, whilst wrapping her legs completely around his waist and arching as far against him as possible while moaning his name loudly in pleasure. Naruto grit his teeth at his now clawed back. After a second, he shifted the pain to pleasure as he heard Kyuubi practically scream his name. He had not finished, but that did not bother him. He would go and relieve himself later, Kyuubi was the important thing at this point.

He rolled off of her gently and made to get out of bed, but a weak grip on his forearm made him look back. She looked at him alarmingly- why was he leaving so soon after that? So soon after they had just proclaimed their love for each other and proved it in any ways that they could so early in their relationship? He smiled gently at her, and moved by her ear.

"Silly girl" he whispered teasingly, "I'm not leaving, but don't you need a change of underwear?"

She blushed fiercely at his comment and slapped his chest, huffing and turning away. He laughed slightly at her antics and dug through her drawers (much to her embarrassment) before retrieving a pair of clean underwear for her. He threw the panties at her, which were only thrown back at him, much to his confusion.

"I..c-can't move….stupid…" she panted out, still riding the last remnants of her orgasm.

He blushed and nodded, moving down to between her legs. Feeling déjà-vu, but not letting her know (oblivious to the fact that she was awake when he'd done it, and was remembering the same thing), he went to remove her panties when a gentle hand stopped him. He pulled away immediately, and looked at Kyuubi. She held out a small handkerchief, which he stared at in confusion.

"Blindfold yourself Naru-kun." she whispered. Now that they were together, she could take her time with Naruto, and teasing was one of the top priorities on her list. Make him intoxicated with her through her massive amounts of love; and tease the shit outta him, making him desire more of her.

Naruto nodded and blindfolded himself, making sure that there were no peepholes he would be tempted to cheat with. He felt around the top edge of the clean white cotton panties in his hands, and nodded when he found the tag. He laid them down so that he could just grab them when ready. He reached around the bed slowly, before he finally came in contact with that smooth, creamy skin he had been desiring for some time now. He snaked his way up her calf and onto her thigh. He traced small circles into the skin with his thumb, and felt Kyuubi's trembling in response. he smiled softly and reached up further until – yes. He grabbed the elastic of the panties, and slowly pulled them down, removing them from her. The smell that assaulted his senses was amazing, and make his shiver as he tried his hardest to stop from lapping up the delicious substance he was sure was still dripping from Kyuubi's womanhood. He grabbed the clean panties and made to put them on, but Kyuubi's gentle hand stopped him again.

"Naru-kun…those will only get dirtied as well if you put them on now." she said softly, and he furrowed his eyebrows, confused.

"Then…would you like me to fetch you some toilet paper or something similar?" he questioned, to which he felt the bed move slightly as Kyuubi…nodded or shook her head?

"No…" (Ok, so she shook her head, Naruto thought) "You're…going to have to use…the handkerchief…"

Naruto blushed profusely, knowing what this entailed. He put up a strong front however, wanting to show his (most definitely at this point) girlfriend that he wasn't nervous, or afraid. He reached back and untied the handkerchief, only to be greeted with the sight of Kyuubi in all of her glory, spread out before him. He gazed wonderingly at her slit, praying to God that he would get a taste someday. He leaned the rag forward with his fingertips and gently wiped her down, getting almost all of the Kyuubi's juices off of her smooth skin. The little bit that he did miss though, he reached foreward his pointer and scraped it off, before observing it on his finger. Kyuubi looked at him questioningly (already sporting the largest blush she had every had (he had just cleaned her off for God's sake!)) before he popped his finger in his mouth and sucked on her juices. Her eyes grew wide, and she went into overload as she passed out. It was just too much for her to handle.

Naruto chuckled and finished wiping her off, before (reluctantly (her juices had tasted PHENOMENAL)) disposing of the rag in her dirty clothes hamper. He then slipped on her clean panties and laid down next to her, snuggling her close to his body, waiting for her to wake up. About five minutes after her 'emotional overload', she came back to consciousness to the sight of Naruto's chiseled chest. She blushed and kissed his sternum gently, silently letting him know of her awakening. He smiled and cradled her head to his chest, humming gently. She started to drift off, but then remembered she needed to talk to him.

She adjusted herself so that she was facing his directly, before smiling and looking into his eyes.

"Naru-kun…you know, I've loved you for about a month now, and liked you for a long time."

Naruto's eyes widened at this realization, then facepalmed at his own cluelessness.

"You know, I've been suspicious of my feelings for awhile, but only this weekend did I start to accept them…" he said slowly. "I'm sure that now…Mom…and Hinata would want me to take one more risk." he smiled while Kyuubi smiled as well, happy that he would make such a sacrifice to attempt to let her into his life.

"Don't worry Naru-kun, I won't let you down!" she said, before giggling and nuzzling his chest. He nodded and began humming again, and before long Kyuubi had drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

Naruto started to doze off as well, still a little troubled by her last comment.

'It's not you failing I'm worried about…' he thought, as he felt sleep slowly take his body over. 'It's me letting you down is what I'm worried about…'

**ooooooooooooooo**

Naruto woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. He was always an early riser, so when he got up it was no surprise that his lazier (he prided himself for being able to use the term) girlfriend was still sound asleep, and snoring rather loudly. Naruto chuckled to himself, she was so cute when she was like this.

He made his way down the hallway when he heard the distinct noise of sizzling, much like cooking. He immediately crouched down and snuck toward the kitchen, not making a single sound. Just as he was about to round the corner, however, a large busted woman saw him from the corner of her eye and turned to confront him.

"What are you doing in my house?" she screamed at him, making him hold his hands up in defense and back up against the wall.

"No no no! You have me all misunde-" he was cut off as she connected a large metal frying pan with his head, effectively knocking him clean out.

Kyuubi came running at her mother's yells (cursing herself for forgetting that her mother was scheduled to come home late last night) and saw the unconscious Naruto with a large lump on his head.

"Mom!" she screamed, "What'd you do!"

Yumi Tetsumaki simply huffed and looked in the other direction quite childishly, breasts jiggling as she turned. "More importantly…" her eyes flashed as she looked at her daughter. "What is this young man doing in the house while I am not here!" she whipped the spatula she had been using to flip eggs to point at Kyuubi accusingly, to which she gulped nervously. "It is quite obvious that he spent the night here, and I am sure this has happened at least twice from your guilty expression!"

"Ah…m-mom…f-funny story about that…"

"Don't give me that!" the spatula connected with the top of her daughters head and looked down at her menacingly. "Looks like we'll have to have "the talk" with this boy when he wakes up…"

Kyuubi stared fearfully up at her mother and rubbed the spot where she had been swatted. "Yes mother…"

* * *

NEWCOMER: YUMI TETSUMAKI. Classification: Kyuubi's mother. Single. E Cup breasts (Kyuubi's being a large D). Strict, yet with childish tendencies. Oftentimes a bad mixture.

So what you guys think? Another chapter out so soon! A few quick shout-outs to people I believe deserve it. First, credit to Kyuubi's mom's name goes to Ken-chan64, who has helped me with brainstorming. Really creative dude, to be honest. Second, to notgunnasay09, thanks for the first review after my long absence! And let me say, it is great to be back~ Oh, and good guess on the whole "Hanabi stealing Naruto's clothes and starting a cult", but its not quite that. To anyone that watched Rosario+Vampire, think of Hanabi to Naruto as Yukari to Tsukune. Yeah, so there's gonna be some weird shit in here. And, to a fellow Rosario lover, Tsukune08, thanks for the support! Your words give me confidence (and an ego-boost) to keep writing this story! And thanks for the encouragement on the move, although at this point its getting all the insignificant stuff to the new house, so grunt work. And since it's Wisconsin, and almost the middle of Winter…not the best of conditions to move in. But enough of this long A/N! See you guys next time, Peace bitchesss~


	12. Meeting The Mother

HAHA! Dangly parts! …and on that note we begin! Not a very long A/N up here, but a short message from my good buddy SupahFish!

SupahFish- Yo.

…..fucking self-righteous douche…BETTER SAY MORE NEXT TIME YA PRICK!

On with the damn show!

* * *

Naruto sat on the couch holding a bag of ice to his head, trying his best not to stare the over-sized breasts of the woman scolding him.

'Why is she not wearing a bra….and only an apron! It's not natural…'

Wait wait wait, it seems I've gotten ahead of myself with the narration! Let's not skip anything, ne?

**ooooooooooooooo**

"Don't give me that!" the spatula connected with the top of her daughters head and looked down at her menacingly. "Looks like we'll have to have "the talk" with this boy when he wakes up…"

Kyuubi stared fearfully up at her mother and rubbed the spot where she had been swatted. "Yes mother…"

"And furthermore!" Yumi scolded her daughter, "why was HE getting up to make YOU breakfast? Hm?"

Kyuubi looked up at her mother with a blank expression.

"…..wha?"

Yumi bust out laughing at her daughters expression and fell to the ground, clutching her sides.

"HAHAHAHA! YOU TOTALLY FELL FOR THAT! THAT WAS SO FUCKING PRICELESS! GAHAHA!"

Kyuubi had a blank expression, completely devoid of all emotions at this point.

'You've….got to be kidding me…'

After Yumi had finally gathered herself up, she turned (still giggling (and breasts bouncing)) back to her daughter, attempting to put on a serious face and getting no where fast with it.

Kyuubi furrowed her brows at her mother. "You knew all along didn't you! That I'd try and bring Naru-kun over this weekend!"

*FLASHBACK*

"_Awww cmon! I really love him Mom, pleaseee?"_

_Yumi looked at her daughter, amused with her antics. "No means no~ after all, I don't know what kind of "mischief" you'll get into here when I'm not present, and I don't want a surprise baby Kyuubi-chan."_

_Kyuubi pouted at her mother. "I promiseee I won't do that! Besides, he doesn't even like me yet…"_

_Yumi sighed and poked her daughter in the forehead. "No means no, the main reason is I don't know him. After I get back, we'll talk, alright?"_

_Kyuubi sighed as well and nodded, but had a gleam in her eye her mother didn't miss…_

*FLASHBACK END*

Yumi smirked at her daughter. "I knew full well you would! However I didn't think you'd have him under your thumb THIS quickly!"

She turned around and giggled at the unconscious boy.

"You already have him trying to cook for you! And…" she gasped and ripped Kyuubi's bra off, making her blush as red as her hair.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" she screamed at her mother, who just shushed her.

"Shut the fuck up. Oh, and watch your mouth." Yumi scolded her daughter (hypocrite much?) and moved Kyuubi's arms out of the way, which were trying to cover her chest. Sure enough, she spotted a small bite mark right above the nipple on one of them, and she looked at her daughter questioningly.

Kyuubi started to panic. "U-uh….uh…."

Yumi's eyes grew dark, and she made like she was going to slap her daughter silly.

Instead, she kissed her forehead and looked at her proudly.

"So, my little kit, you have finally met someone who has marked you as theirs. Good job!" she gave Kyuubi a thumbs up, along with an insane teeth sparkle, much resembling the self proclaimed 'handsome devil of the leaf'.

Kyuubi just stared at her mother, before kneeling down by Naruto.

"So…you don't care if I do this?" she questioned, before plunging her hand in his pants and grabbing onto his member possessively, waking Naruto up.

"Huh…wha?" the blond mumbled in confusion.

Yumi rolled her eyes at her daughter before waving her aside. Kyuubi stood up confused, and her mother knelt by the boys side and pulled his boxers right off of him. Kyuubi simply stood there and gaped as her mother grabbed onto the (now throbbing) manhood of a very conscious Naruto, who was staring at her in disbelief.

"I…wh…b…MOM! WHAT THE F-"

"Ah ah ah" her mother scolded again. "I was simply showing you that your technique was off! You do it like _this._"

Kyuubi watched as her mother did a weird thing with her thumb on Naruto's head while stroking the shaft, and watched as Naruto came after just three strokes!

Yumi wailed at her apron being stained and whacked Naruto on the head with the spatula, making him curl up in pain/pleasure/creeped-the-fuck-out. Yumi glared at him and pointed to the living room. "You. Boy. Get the fuck in there before I tear you a new asshole." she growled.

Naruto shot up from his place on the ground and sped into the living room, grabbing Kyuubi's hand as he passed her. They both flew into the room as Naruto laid down on the couch, dragging her down with him. Kyuubi snuggled into him and looked up at his slightly freaked out face.

"Er….so…Naruto…how do you like my mom?" she asked sheepishly.

He looked down at her as if she were insane and she flinched slightly. He noticed her expression and calmed down some, stroking her hair with his hand. She mewled in contentment and pressed her face in his chest, inhaling his scent as she awaited his answer.

"She's…..erm….what's the right word….fucked up?" he offered. Kyuubi just giggled in his chest. She knew he didn't mean it in a bad way, but that was just how her mother was.

"I mean…" he began, and Kyuubi's ears perked up. "the first things she does to me is one, knock me out with a frying pan, two, wake me up by jerking me off, and three, making me shit myself, well, nearly by scaring me to death. So I don't really have an opinion…" he looked sideways before moving close to Kyuubi's ear. "By the way…what she did, you should take note of it…" he whispered sensually, before giving her ear a lick which send shudders down her body. She was about to turn around and initiate something quite naughty when the sound of wood against scalp was heard.

"OW! NOT AGAIN!"

Yumi stood there glaring down at Naruto, breasts partly concealing her face due to the angle they were looking at up. She scowled at Naruto and pointed to the opposite side of the couch.

"I don't care if you ARE fucking my daughter now, you will not do those sorts of things in front of me!...unless I'm included." she added, with a perverted grin.

Naruto gaped at her and hurried to the other side of the couch, holding up one of the over-sized pillows as a shield as Kyuubi sported the largest blush yet while staring angrily at her mom.

"MOMMM!" she wailed in disbelief.

Yumi waved her off nonchalantly and scoffed.

"Oh whatever kit, at least you got one with a big dick! Bet he fills you up, eh?" she laughed, patting her daughter on the head while Kyuubi cried silently. 'Why me…'

Naruto looked at Yumi in confusion. "But…we didn't do it yet." he stated, while staring.

Yumi looked at Naruto, and then back to Kyuubi.

"Is this true kit?" she asked, to which Kyuubi nodded.

Yumi growled and whacked Naruto yet again (to his obvious displeasure).

"Why have you not pleasured my daughter?" she growled. "Do you not want to fuck the living shit out of her? What's wrong with you! Men would KILL to tap this!" she exclaimed, giving Kyuubi a good spank on the rear. Kyuubi squealed and hid behind Naruto. Yumi rolled her eyes again and threw him an ice pack, to which he gladly placed on his now aching head.

Which brings us back to the beginning, with Yumi scolding Naruto for not "fucking her precious daughter yet." and Naruto wondering why the hell Yumi had no bra on underneath her apron.

'Her nipples are bleeding through…' thought Naruto, as he fought off the perverted thoughts that tried to take over his mind.

Yumi sat down on the other end of the couch and managed to look serious, as she stared at Naruto blatantly. "Embarrassing the shit out of my daughter aside, how long have you two been officially dating?" she asked.

Naruto straightened up (Kyuubi lounging in his lap) and answered "Not even 24 hours."

Silence reigned, and, somewhere, Shikamaru had the strangest urge to laugh his ass off at Naruto. 'Eh, I'll ask him about it tomorrow.' he thought, and went back to his business.

Yumi rubbed her temples slowly, trying her hardest not to strike the blond with her weapon yet again.

"So…you're telling me you haven't been going out for a whole day…and already your to this?" she asked, giving Naruto a critical look.

He recoiled slightly, before waving his hands in self-defense.

"No no no! We've….actually liked each other for awhile now…or so I've come to hear." he said, smiling softly at Kyuubi, who in turn turned her head so that she was facing up towards him and smiled back.

Yumi observed the two, lost in thought. 'Alright…so it wasn't a random one-night stand…it seems as though they have a deep emotional connection, the kit has never brought anyone home…I think I may be able to accept this.'

Yumi sighed and looked at the two with a chuckle. She never thought her daughter would find someone to balance out her eccentric behavior after all this time. She smiled as she knew she had to initiate Naruto into the family, which she had explained to Kyuubi long ago.

She stood up and strutted toward Naruto, who was using his pinky finger to trace Kyuubi's face, who was giggling and smiling at the contact. All of a sudden, Kyuubi's mom picked Naruto up and shoved his face smack in her cleavage, rubbing him back and forth. Naruto, (currently suffocating) flung his arms back and forth and attempted to dislodge himself from said woman's bosoms.

Kyuubi rolled her eyes at her mother. Now that she knew her mom was ok with Naruto, she could relax. She wasn't at all disturbed or surprised by her mothers behavior, not counting the little stunt she pulled with her Naruto in the kitchen, but forgave her this one time. After Naruto had effectively passed out, Yumi threw him on the couch.

"Come on Kyuubi, come and assist your mother with making your future husband some breakfast."

Kyuubi blushed and went to get her own personal apron, subtly flipping her mom off, to which her mom just grinned and laughed.

**ooooooooooooooo**

Naruto and Kyuubi were currently driving to the beach, Kyuubi intent on showing Naruto her playful side and Naruto intent on getting away from the insane woman that his Kyuubi called "mother". They took Naruto's motorcycle (Naruto intent on trying to show Kyuubi he was 'cool') and arrived in style. Naruto was sporting his orange fox swim trunks (that Kyuubi was positively freaking out over) and an orange tank top with "KUNG FU MASTA" written across the front. Kyuubi, at the present, had on a long dress with a high neckline, showing nothing but her arms, as the sleeves were cut off at the shoulders. Naruto was slightly crestfallen over this, but didn't complain. After all, he had just seen more skin then what was mostly allowed the other night.

Naruto stretched out his back, looking out at the sea. His mom had always used to bring him here, at least 4 times a week. They would go out in the water and mess around, sometimes playing with a beach ball and sometimes just splashing water at one another. Naruto chuckled, remembering the time she had chased him around with dual super-soakers, drenching when he tried to dry himself off.

Kyuubi smiled gently at her love, wondering what could have gotten him in this mood.

'Oh well, it isn't my place pry into his every thought…oh wait, it is!' she giggled, and with a lecherous grin, stripped off her dress in one fluid motion.

**ooooooooooooooo**

Naruto caught sight of movement, and turned, only to be greeted with something that made him wish he had an extra layer or two to hide his excitement. Kyuubi had on a crimson (of course, he smirked) bikini, the entire getup fitting her nicely. He admired all of her curves, and her smooth skin, before giving her the largest grin he had yet to give her.

"FUCK YEAH! LET'S ROCK THIS BEACH!"

* * *

Ahhh there you go. This one is a bit short, but I wanted to get a chapter up before I went to my dads this weekend. Hey, guess what readers. ITS MY MOTHER FUCKING BIRTHDAY! That's right! 16 today!...though no license still. Anyway, you sexy fine readers should give me a review for my birthday! Seriously, account or not, throw me an anonymous one at least. Just say you like it, or, hell, say you'd fuck Naruto!

Naruto: Hell yeah!

Kyuubi: -punches Naruto in head- You are to touch no one other than ME!

-sweatdrops- Now now you two…don't fight…

REVIEW!

Ill answer reviews next chapter! See ya~


	13. Beach Fight

Ahehe….hehe….so it's been almost 6 months…and I am deathly sorry. A bunch of shit has happened, most of it not pleasant, and I apologize for keeping (those of you who still read this) in waiting. However, it is not without good reason!...that reason which will be put at the end of the chapter since you guys are probably raving for a good read!

And now (finally) a word from my good buddy SupahFish to start out the chapter!

SupahFish- Yo, dawg.

…..What the fuck man. This again? NO. BULLSHIT. ANOTHER LINE.

SupahFish- Bidoof.

…I'm gonna kill this mother fucker.

Since I haven't done it in awhile… Disclaimer- I do not own any part of Naruto. If I did I wouldn't be on here now, would I?

**__**

_Naruto caught sight of movement, and turned, only to be greeted with something that made him wish he had an extra layer or two to hide his excitement. Kyuubi had on a crimson (of course, he smirked) bikini, the entire getup fitting her nicely. He admired all of her curves, and her smooth skin, before giving her the largest grin he had yet to give her._

"_FUCK YEAH! LET'S ROCK THIS BEACH!"_

He immediately picked Kyuubi up and slung her over his shoulders, and charged out into the water screaming something incoherent. Kyuubi tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but was unable as he threw her headfirst into the water. She resurfaced a few seconds later and glared at him, much to his amusement. He laughed aloud, which was silenced by a squirt of water into his mouth from Kyuubi. He sputtered and spit it out, and looked questioningly at Kyuubi. She merely smirked at his expression and dived into the water. Naruto looked around frantically, not wanting to be caught by surprise.

"Oh Kyuuuu-channnn~" he sang out in a melodic voice, "Come out and plaaa-"

He was cut off mid-sentence by a sudden tugging of his shorts, courtesy of a crimson headed woman swimming underneath him. Naruto yelped and dropped further into the water so that no one would see his embarrassment. Kyuubi came up laughing as hard as humanly possible, while Naruto pulled his trunks up. His eye twitched slightly at her joke and he crept up slowly behind her, undetected. By the time Kyuubi noticed Naruto wasn't anywhere to be found though, it was too late.

The blonde slung Kyuubi over his shoulder yet again and commenced to spank her rear several times in rapid succession. Kyuubi squealed something out before being dumped very non-chalantly back into the water. She resurfaced and growled at Naruto, who only chuckled and swam off rapidly.

"Narutoooooo!" she yelled, before swimming after him.

Unbeknownst to them, the great majority of Naruto's (and in turn, Kyuubi's) friends were on the beach watching the entire thing, each with different reactions.

Shikamaru knew that the two would end up together, as not even he had been able to pry Naruto out of his depressed shell. Nevertheless, having seen Naruto's junk due to Kyuubi's prank, he could only describe the pair as troublesome.

Chouji was indifferent towards the whole thing, as he was napping in the sun, his chips on his stomach.

Kiba was disappointed that Naruto had gotten Kyuubi first, and also a bit self-conscious of the size of Naruto's manhood, and how it was larger than his own.

Shino, somehow surviving with his usual outfit, was observing the scene quite calmly, and made several (accurate) predictions as to what would happen in their future.

Neji was scowling, but also smirking slightly in amusement at the sight of Naruto getting pants'd in the water.

Tenten was blushing profusely, embarrassed (and a bit excited) about seeing Naruto's girth. She only wished that she could have tried to claim him before Kyuubi did.

Temari had one eyebrow raised and a slight smile playing at her lips. She may have her eyes set on the lazy ass Nara, but she had to admit, Naruto was pretty goddamn attractive.

Naruto came out of the water to the sight of all his friends staring at him with different expressions, before he laughed nervously.

"So…how many of you saw my dick?" he asked.

There was a moment of silence before the whole lot of them starting laughing at his predicament; even Neji had a smile on his face. Kyuubi came out of the water and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his back.

"Naru-kun~" she said teasingly, "you know that this is only for me to see~" she said teasingly, before groping him slightly.

Naruto blushed deeply and bit his lip as his friends gawked at him, all of them with the same mindset.

'Did…did she just grab his dick?'

**__**

Sakura was biking along her usual path for exercise along the beach, when she heard laughter coming from one of the more secluded areas. Normally, she wouldn't bother checking but….something compelled her to look at what was going on.

She turned her bike off onto a small grassy cliff, leading out from the bike path. She rode to the very edge of the dwarf cliff and looked down at the beach below, surprised at what she saw. Nearly her entire group of friends was there! She smiled and thought about going to greet them, when she realized what they were laughing at.

Naruto was standing awkwardly with that…that whore behind him, clinging onto him like some stripper pole. Sakura slowly felt herself start to grow angry. That should be HER man, HER play thing. She whirled her bike around to find a path down to the beach, she would be DAMNED if that bitch got anymore of Naruto than she already had.

_****_

Kyuubi giggled and blushed, now feeling self-conscious of all the eyes on her.

'Ok…maybe grabbing him was a little overboard…' she giggled again and held him tighter, 'But I don't care~ he's mine now!'

Kyuubi sighed in contentment and snuggled closer into Naruto's back, when she heard the one thing that she didn't want to hear.

"OI! YOU WITH THE PERIOD-STAIN COLORED HAIR. GET THE FUCK OFF OF MY NARUTO!"

Kyuubi growled low and turned to see the current bane of her existence, Sakura. Naruto and the rest of his friends did the same, all surprised to see her acting this way. She had been reserved since the incident (although only Naruto, Sakura, and Kyuubi knew of it), and now she's acting this way!

Sakura glared Kyuubi down across the sand and stalked toward her, her fists clenched tight and violence in her eyes. Naruto sighed tiredly before looking back towards Kyuubi, not sure of what to do. Kyuubi smiled lightly at Naruto, before leaning up and giving him a quick kiss, to which he happily returned, much to Sakura's displeasure.

"I'll handle this one, kay sweetheart?" she said, giggling slightly.

Naruto chuckled and nodded, kissing her forehead. "Don't keep me waiting forever Kyuu-chan."

Kyuubi nodded and dislodged herself from Naruto, before stretching a bit.

"Alright bitch, here's how things are going to go." Kyuubi stated, glaring at her pink haired opponent, "I'm going to kick your sorry ass, and then you're going to leave me and my man to do what we want, whether it be spending time with our friends or fucking each-other's brains out (everyone blushed at this, while Naruto grinned), you will never bother us again."

Sakura snarled at the scarlet haired woman and charged her, aiming to punch her squarely in the face. At the last second however, Kyuubi ducked her head to the side and grabbed her forearm, using her momentum to flip Sakura forward onto her head. Kyuubi stepped back and placed her hand on her hip in a mocking fashion and laughed.

"You expect to beat me like that? You're nothing more than talk you pink haired slut."

If looks could kill, it would seem that a nuke had gone off around Sakura at that moment. She stood up slowly and looked at Kyuubi with a steady glare, promising death.

"Naruto will be mine." She stated, to which Kyuubi looked at her with disgust.

"You talk as if Naru-kun is a piece of meat you paid for, or some worthless item that you want to own." She said with a grimace. "He's a human being that doesn't belong to anyone, he's his own person to do as he pleases, and at this moment, he wants to be with me, so fuck off."

Sakura merely charged forward again, but tried a different tactic. Just before she reached Kyuubi, she swung her arm horizontally, trying to catch her across the head. Kyuubi ducked down and thrusted an elbow towards Sakura's stomach, which was dodged as she threw a punch towards Kyuubi's head. They exchanged blows in this fashion for a good minute before one of Kyuubi's hooks caught Sakura in the stomach. This caused the pink haired girl to double over slightly, allowing Kyuubi to aim a roundhouse kick towards the back of her head, causing Sakura to dive headfirst into the sand.

Kyuubi stepped back, panting slightly. Although she hated to admit it, Sakura was a pretty good fighter. She felt a smirk crawl to her face as she stood up straight, ready to keep going if necessary.

'But I'm better.'

Sakura stood back up shakily, feeling a bit woozy due to the kick to the back of the head. She looked in Kyuubi's general direction and glared.

"I'll have him…I deserve it…eventually…I'll have him…" Sakura whispered, whether to herself or Kyuubi, Kyuubi didn't know. Sakura turned around and walked away, obviously going on her way.

Kyuubi sighed and went back to where Naruto was before holding her arms out.

"I'm tired. Carry me Naru-kun?"

Naruto chuckled and picked her up bridal style, kissing her brow gently. "Of course Kyuu-chan. That was impressive by the way, never thought you had it in you!"

Kyuubi blushed and smiled at his praise, before snuggling into his chest. "I would do anything for you Naruto…"

Naruto smiled warmly before turning to his friends. "Sorry guys, but we're gonna leave for…well…obvious reasons. Sorry we can't stay longer."

Shikamaru nodded and waved lazily, "No problem, figured you were going to anyways. Sakura is too troublesome as it is."

The rest of the group nodded and they all waved goodbye as Naruto put Kyuubi on the back of his cycle and drove off.

**__**

Sakura looked down at her hands twined together, and wondered why. Why couldn't she have Sasuke? Why couldn't she have Naruto? She deserved love, she got good grades, and did favors for her friends, she was a good person! So why couldn't she have the one thing she really wanted?

Sakura lay back on her bed, clenching her fists. Nothing ever went the way she wanted. She lost her temper when she could have had Naruto, and now she lost a fight to his whore. She fought the tears back that threatened to spill down her face and punched her wall, causing a small dent to appear.

"Why Naruto…" she whispered to herself, "Why won't Naruto take me instead of her..."

She turned over and buried her face in her pillow, hoping to get to sleep to end this terrible day.

**__**

Kyuubi smirked as she nibbled on Naruto's neck, elicting a soft moan from said blonde. She ran her tongue along his jugular and blew down his neck, making him grip her thighs. She purred as he massaged her skin, and kissed her lover passionately. Naruto returned the kiss before pushing her back slightly.

"Bed time, ne Kyuu-chan?" He said, before chuckling slightly.

Kyuubi smirked and pouted. "But Naru-kunnn~" she whined, gripping his manhood through his boxers firmly, making him stiffen, "I wanna play a little longer~"

She pumped her hand slowly, making him fall back against the bed, trying to hold in his pleasure.

"K-K-Kyuu-ch-chan….i-it's….b-b-bed t-time…" he stuttered, before letting out a guttural moan.

Kyuubi giggled but complied, climbing onto his chest. "Fine, but tomorrow I'm getting acquainted with your friend down there, alright~?"

Naruto shivered and nodded, feeling his want grow for her on the spot. He suppressed it though, knowing that being too forward might ruin things. For the time being, he merely embraced her and kissed her gently, smiling.

"Goodnight Kyuu-chan, sweet dreams." Naruto said softly, smiling at her.

Kyuubi smiled back and snuggled into his bare chest, sighing in contentment. "Goodnight Naru-kun."

_****_

….Holy shit I can't believe I actually finished that chapter. Kudos to me :D Anyways, the reason it took so long is my belief on writing. If you don't feel into it, and don't WANT to write, then it's going to come out as work. And I am not one to put full effort into something that feels like work, if it's something that's optional, I want to enjoy it. Since I haven't had motivation these past few months, it would have felt like work instead of something that I enjoy doing, and therefore come out worse than it would otherwise. So it was either get another chapter and it come out shitty, or wait and get a good one that I put my heart into. Just a thought.

Anywho, not sure when another will come out, guess when I find the motivation I will do so!

Thanks to those who are still reading! Makes me happy ^_^

Peace~


	14. Reconciliation

Ok! Let's write another!...And by that, I mean how about I write another one because I'm bored and have nothing better to do except play Final Fantasy 4, but I've gotten so far I want to save some of the game for the rest of my vacation! Now, if you guys haven't looked at my profile, which contains updates to my writing and blah blah blah (you guys should really start looking at that stuff, it's helpful), then you didn't see my small notice. So I suppose I'll repeat it, since it's important. I know that the last chapter wasn't very beefy, and may have seemed a little rushed. This is for two reasons. One, it's been a LONG while since I've written, and I gotta get back into the groove of things. Two, I wanted to get a chapter out before I went on vacation. So there you go. Anywho, on with the show!

* * *

_**OOOOOOOOO *LAST TIME* OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

"_K-K-Kyuu-ch-chan….i-it's….b-b-bed t-time…" he stuttered, before letting out a guttural moan._

_Kyuubi giggled but complied, climbing onto his chest. "Fine, but tomorrow I'm getting acquainted with your friend down there, alright~?"_

_Naruto shivered and nodded, feeling his want grow for her on the spot. He suppressed it though, knowing that being too forward might ruin things. For the time being, he merely embraced her and kissed her gently, smiling._

"_Goodnight Kyuu-chan, sweet dreams." Naruto said softly, smiling at her. _

_Kyuubi smiled back and snuggled into his bare chest, sighing in contentment. "Goodnight Naru-kun."_

_**oooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Naruto woke up feeling refreshed and energetic. Despite his want to jump around and wish anything and anyone good morning, however, he didn't due to the snoring beauty on his chest. He smiled at Kyuubi, who he had discovered had a regular habit of drooling in her sleep on whatever object her head rested on.

He looked over at her alarm clock and discovered the time to be 6:03.

'Leaves us an hour and a half to get ready for school' he thought, before realizing something that made him smack his forehead. 'Ah shit….I forgot to call Ojii-san after the first night…I hope he won't be pissed….'

He sighed and looked back down at Kyuubi, causing his smile to come back a little. 'Ah well….even if I do get my ass chewed out, I have someone to rub it better.' He giggled at his own perverted thoughts before deciding to get Kyuubi up. He gently started sifting his hand through her hair, whispering loving words in her ear that was exposed. A slight blush crept onto her face and she sighed in happiness into his chest, snuggling further into him.

Naruto sweatdropped; his plan didn't exactly work the right way. 'Time for a different approach.' He thought, before reaching down and groping Kyuubi's ass and licking her earlobe. This had the pleasant reaction of said redhead moaning loudly and pressing against him, rubbing their privates together slightly. Naruto gritted his teeth before checking again, discovering that she STILL hadn't woken up.

A tick mark appeared on his forehead and he grinned, before getting right next to her ear and moaning, "Oh yes Yumi-san, you know just what I like!"

Immediately upon those words leaving his lips, Kyuubi bolted up into a sitting position, glaring around for her boyfriend, only to find the blonde rolling around on the floor laughing (he had fallen off the bed in his fit of laughter). Kyuubi pasted the most sickly sweet smile she could on her face before leaning down by him and smiling.

"On Naru-kun~ why would you say such things about my mother? Hmm?" she said, tilting her head in mock confusion.

Naruto heard the dangerous tone her voice was in, and decided to choose his next words carefully. "Because Kyuu-chan, I tried to wake you up twice, but you wouldn't wake up, so I did the one thing I was sure to wake you up, which was something freaky involving your mom, and considering the way she was to me, I made it something dirty. I'm sorry if I made you angry." He added as an afterthought, giving her a chaste kiss on the cheek and smiling his large foxy grin.

Kyuubi stared at him for a second before sighing and smiling gently. She wanted to be angry at him, but she just couldn't. "Alright Naru-kun." She said, to which Naruto sighed in relief.

"However," she said, putting up a finger, "You have to shower with me to show me how TRULY sorry you are~" she said, crawling on him on the floor. Naruto shivered and picked her up bridal style throwing his crimson haired goddess a wink. "Anything you say Kyuu-sama!"

(AN: I will forego a mini-lemon (some call them limes, I call them mini-lemons, deal with it) here in favor of getting out some more storyline. Don't worry! More pervertedness is on the way!)

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Yumi looked up from her skillet to hear faint sounds of moaning coming from her daughter's bathroom. She smirked to herself, knowing perfectly well what her girl was doing, and started preparing a third breakfast plate for her guest. She mused on her daughter's boyfriend as she was making breakfast.

'I'm glad Kyuu-chan has found someone she cares about…she deserves it after all she's had to go through these last few months. That reminds me, I have to contact my boss. There is no way in hell I'm getting relocated again, not after my little girl has found love. It would break her heart…'

Yumi sighed and set the plates on the table, before lightly jogging up to the bathroom that the two lovers were currently using.

"Hey, you two quit fucking in there and come down to breakfast, you have to leave for school soon!" she said, receiving an embarrassed "A-Alright" from the two of them. She laughed as she sat down to eat her own breakfast, licking her lips in anticipation. 'I'm gonna have to see if the boy can cook one of these days, maybe I'll ask my daughter to share him.'

Naruto and Kyuubi came bounding down the stairs fully dressed, both of their hair still damp from the shower. They both blushed and muttered an apology, which Yumi just waved off non-chalantly.

"Don't worry about it, you two have so much pent up sexual tension it's probably killing you! Just make sure to use a baby-balloon." She said, before winking at Naruto. "And if my daughter just isn't cutting it, let me know Naru-kun, I'LL make you feel good~"

Naruto blushed crimson before pointedly looking down at his food and started eating slightly faster. Kyuubi just scowled at her mother before eating her own breakfast, glancing at Naruto every once in a while to make sure he was content. Yumi finished her own breakfast and stuck her plate in the dishwasher, grabbing her purse and walking out the door. She paused halfway though, and called out to the pair that was still eating. "Kyuu-chan, if you ever want to have Naruto over, it's perfectly fine with me, just let me know if you're going to bang so I can put earmuffs on before I go to bed. That is, unless you don't mind me joining it, because if I hear you two going at it I'm gonna get horny and jump in there whether you like it or not!"

She received the clatter of a glass being knocked over as a response, and assumed (quite accurately) that Naruto had knocked his milk over in a fit of embarrassment. She laughed loud enough for teens to hear before closing the door and making her way to her car to go off to work.

"Oh, life is going to be much more interesting with HIM around!"

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Naruto finished mopping up the spilled milk and apologized again, to which Kyuubi (for the fifteenth time) told him that it was no big deal. After they finished, Naruto waved goodbye. He had to drive back home for his school bag, as it was never brought over. He hopped on his cycle and gave Kyuubi a quick kiss, promising to wait for her in front of the school. Kyuubi nodded and watched him leave, before heading back inside to blow her last 20 minutes of free time on something.

_***Twenty-Five Minutes Later***_

Kyuubi pulled into the school parking lot, spotting a familiar blonde head poking above the school's fences by the entrance. She couldn't help but skip as she drew nearer to him, feeling happiness bubble up inside her at spending each and every day together with him.

She bounded up to him and smiled largely, seeing an equally large grin on his face at seeing her. She leapt at him and he caught her skillfully in his arms, twirling her around once before setting her back down. He smiled and made to walk toward the school, but her grip on his shirt caused him to look back, wondering what she wanted. That question was immediately answered when she pulled his head down and mashed her lips against his, running her hands through his blonde locks. They stayed this way for a few moments before Kyuubi let him go, licking her lips and smirking. "NOW we can go in~" she said, taking his hand and leading them into the school, Kyuubi smiling happily and Naruto with a dreamy, far off look on his face.

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Sarutobi stepped into his office and sighed. He hadn't heard from Naruto all weekend, and had heard from some students gossiping that there was a fight at the beach over the weekend. He could only hope that Naruto hadn't gone off the hook and started attacking people. He stroked his beard in speculation, before deciding to check up on Naruto the best way he knew how; directly and bluntly.

He checked his grandson's schedule quickly before deciding to call him down first period. Kakashi wouldn't mind having one student missing, in fact, he probably wouldn't notice at all. Hiruzen chuckled, knowing the strange man's tendencies to be late.

'Now…this paperwork…' he thought, grimacing at the large stack of paper on his desk. He sighed again before glancing back and forth quickly, making sure no one was looking. When he assured that the coast was clear, he reached into a secret compartment in his desk and grabbed a certain orange book. Kakashi may have a bad habit of arriving late, but at least he knew good reading material. A few moments later, perverted giggles were heard coming out of the principal's office, creeping out the few students who had arrived late and were hurrying towards class.

_***In Kakashi's Class***_

Naruto was lounging in his usual seat in the middle of the classroom, Kyuubi sitting in his lap and napping on his shoulder. He himself was also napping slightly, ignoring all the chatter coming from around him.

The girl in his lap shifted slightly, and Naruto glanced down lazily as a natural reaction. His eyes widened however, when he realized that he had an absolutely AWESOME view of her cleavage from this angle. He gulped and felt his excitement begin to rise, pressing against her backside which was nuzzled into his crotch. He cursed his bad luck and began trying to think of sad things. Dead puppies….yeah, that worked….crying orphans…oh that was a bad one….Ojii-san in a bikini…oh god that helped a lot….Kyuubi in the same bikini…strutting up to him…taking it off…grabbing his-

Naruto swore and felt himself grow rockhard against Kyuubi, feeling her stir at the pressure on her rear. Naruto's mind was going a mile a minute at this point, and he figured one of two things were bound to happen. Either one, she would roll her eyes at him and call him hopeless, before going to her seat. That wasn't so bad, as they would still be near each other, and she wouldn't be mad at him. Reaction two, was that she would smirk at him and start to tease him about it, one way or another. At this point, he had to bet on the latter, and sure enough, when she gazed lazily at him and smirked, she started to shake her hips back and forth slowly, rubbing 'Little Naruto' around in his pants.

Naruto sucked in a breath and glared half-heartedly at her, cursing the heaven-like feeling her teasing was forcing upon him. She giggled at his reaction before planting a soft kiss on his cheek and sitting still, allowing him to reign in his horniness.

Naruto sighed and took a deep breath, making sure that he was completely under control before tracing gently circles into her inner thigh with his pointer finger. Kyuubi's reaction was instantaneous. She fisted her hand in Naruto's shirt and whimpered gently, only loud enough for him to hear. He smirked and continued to gently draw random things into her thigh; a car, a train, a fox. All the while, Kyuubi was constantly quaking under him, although her face betrayed no emotion, keeping that bored look. Naruto could see the slight squint of her eyes however, and the slight tightening of her mouth. Naruto added another finger to his makeshift doodle pad, and her shivering intensified. He felt her shift her hips forward slightly, drawing his fingers further towards her core, and he smirked. She wanted it THERE, eh? He slowly drew his fingers up her thigh, still drawing circles, and looked at her face to see her reaction. Her face was in her hand now, faking sleep, but he could tell that she was making a face only he was allowed to see. He leaned back non-chalantly, and pressed his two fingers against her nether region, making sure to hit that magical spot that she loved.

Kyuubi swore and banged her forehead on the desk, startling everyone near her. Naruto also looked down in mock surprise and waved off everyone else, leaning toward her ear. "Get what you wanted?" he whispered huskily, sending shivers down her spine. She nodded weakly and tried to sit up, but ended up slumping back against the desk. Naruto snickered and picked her up, looking at the class with a serious face.

"Kyuu-chan has a stomach ache, so I'm gonna take her to the bathroom. If Kakashi-sensei gets here, can you guys tell him for me?" he received a couple nods of the head and smiled. "Thanks guys."

Naruto carried Kyuubi down the hall and stopped in front of the bathroom, smiling at her innocently.  
"I'll wait while you clean up." He said, trying to hold in his laughter at her predicament. Kyuubi recognized the strained look and smacked his chest, blushing.

"It's not f-funny baka!" she said, only serving to fuel Naruto's silent laughter. She stomped her foot (causing Naruto to start laughing openly) and stalked into the bathroom, gritting her teeth. What gave him the right to tease her like that in the middle of the classroom! As she stepped into the stall, however, she calmed down a little and looked down in embarrassment. She couldn't think badly of him…after all, she teased him first (despite him getting wood out of nowhere) and was the one to move closer to his ministrations, pretty much begging him to touch her where she wanted it most. She sighed as she pulled her panties down, and grimaced at the sight.

'Man…didn't think I enjoyed his touch THAT much…'

After cleaning herself off, she stepped out of the stall, and splashed some water on her face. In the mirror however, she spotted number two on her "Most Wanted" list coming out of a separate stall: Ino.

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Ino was a wreck. She spent her entire weekend in her room, refusing to come out for anything more than to eat, get a drink of water, and once to shower. Even now, at school when she always had to look her best, she looked a mess. Her hair was sloppily pulled into a pony-tail, strands sticking out here and there. Her clothes were wrinkled and disheveled, looking as though someone threw them in a wind tunnel to dry after being washed in a waterfall. Overall, not one of her best days. When she got to school, however, one of the first things she saw was Naruto passionately kissing Kyuubi, who appeared to be in complete bliss. As she watched the couple walk into the building, she felt a small hiccup build up in her throat. It came out as a sob however, and more followed. Soon she was crying again, just like she had been all weekend. She had hurried to the bathroom so that no one could see her, and she cried her heart out. She had messed up. She let Sakura manipulate her into doing things she would never do, all to get the blonde haired boy of her dreams. And all she had accomplished was driving him away to hating her, and loving another. She wiped her eyes, intent on getting through the day as fast as possible and stepped out of the stall. She looked up, to see just how bad she looked in the mirror, and froze. There, glaring at her and promising pain if the wrong answers were given, was Kyuubi.

Ino flinched upon seeing the girl who showed up and stole Naruto's heart faster than anyone else could ever hope to. She knew what was coming, and that she deserved it. She felt the tears build in her eyes upon remembering how she tricked him, and started sobbing before Kyuubi even fired off a single word. Kyuubi stayed silent, and watched Ino as she broke down without any provocation.

"I-I'm so sorry…" Ino said in between sobs, "I…only wanted him…for myself….and Sakura….made me believe…we could share him…..but we had….I had….I had to have him….I'm sorry…" she cried, curling into a ball on the bathroom floor. Kyuubi watched this with a heavy heart and realized that had she not had the upper hand with trying to win Naruto's affection, she might have tried the same thing as a last resort. She sighed as she sat down by Ino and pulled her into her arms. Ino flinched, thinking that she was about to get beat, but upon feeling the warm embrace started crying heavily into Kyuubi's shoulder.

They stayed in this position for a few minutes before Ino finally calmed down. She sniffed and stood up shakily, wiping her nose on some tissues.

"Th-thank you….Kyuubi-san…"

Kyuubi shook her head and smiled faintly. "It's alright, though I think you should apologize to Naruto for deceiving him. He was pretty shook up when he came over to my house after that fiasco at yours."

Ino nodded, but looked down dejectedly. "He won't…he doesn't want to even see me…he hates me now…and I don't blame him…" she sniffed. Kyuubi sighed, knowing that the gamble she was about to take was not one to be taken lightly.

"I'll tell Naruto to hear you out." Kyuubi said firmly, looking Ino in the eye. "However, that's all I'm doing. Convincing him to not hate you is your problem, not mine."

Ino nodded and smiled, not believing her luck. "You're so kind Kyuubi…how can I ever repay you?"

Kyuubi snorted before tossing her long hair back over her shoulder. "By leaving me and Naru-kun be."

Ino nodded. "Fair enough…where is he?"

Kyuubi jutted her finger toward the bathroom door and Ino gulped, steeling herself to not breakdown. Naruto didn't need any sob cases, he needed a strong woman to tell him exactly what happened. She looked at Kyuubi and nodded hesitantly, and Kyuubi walked out first to hold him in place.

Naruto smiled as soon as he saw his crimson haired beauty walk out, but his eyes immediately darkened upon seeing the teary eyed blonde. Kyuubi walked up to him and cupped his face in her hands, demanding his full attention.

"Naru-kun, I was just talking to Ino, and I think that you should hear her out." She said, studying his face. Naruto stared at her for a few seconds before slowly nodding, slipping an arm around her waist and holding her to his chest. Ino felt jealousy build up momentarily, but she squashed it quickly. She needed to get out what had to get out.

"Naruto…" she said, sniffling slightly, "I'm sorry for deceiving you…..you have to understand though, I was desperate to get you! I liked you so much…and it looked like Kyuubi had you on a leash….and Sakura….she was so convincing…it was selfish and…I'm sorry Naruto…." She said, clenching her fist. Naruto's eyes widened slightly at the raw anguish and misery in her voice at his disappointment in her, and looked at Kyuubi. She gave him an encouraging smile and a swat on his ass, signaling to go to her. He chuckled and winked at her, to which she blushed and smiled.

He slowly walked up to Ino, before hugging her much like Kyuubi did. Ino happily returned it, but realized that she was to be a friend, and nothing more. She sniffed, relaxing into his warm embrace. She could live with it, for as long as he accepted her into his life, she was content to be at his side as nothing more than a companion.

After a few minutes they separated and Naruto wiped the tear tracks from her face, smiling slightly. "No more dirty tricks, alright Ino-chan?"

Ino smiled and nodded, bowing slightly. "Of course, Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled and patted her head before turning back to Kyuubi. "Thanks Kyuu-chan~"

Said redhead only smirked in his direction. "That's what I'm here for babe~"

Naruto laughed and held his hand out, which his lover gladly took, eager to get back to class.

_***Later on, at Lunch***_

Shikamaru shook his head slowly, while Kiba roared with laughter, Naruto laughing with him.

"Man…I still can't believe you guys did that…so troublesome…" Shikamaru said slowly, sighing and leaning back.

Kiba merely grinned, "It was so worth it…" he said, looking off dreamily, "I'll never look at Anko-sensei the same way again…"

Naruto nodded, grinning larger than Kiba. "I can't believe Kakashi-sensei would carry that picture in his wallet! And then leave the thing on his desk! Oh, we shoulda made copies, that would have been so perfect…"

Kiba nodded, chuckling, "Impossible though. What are we gonna say to the librarian, 'Hey, I wanna make some copies of Anko-sensei naked and posing erotically, mind if I use the copy machine?' Fat chance of that ever happening."

Unbeknownst to them, Kyuubi had been hiding behind one of the many decorative pillars in the cafeteria, and had heard the conversation. She felt a little anger at Naruto looking at another woman, but squashed it. It was coincidental anyways…but she couldn't shake the feeling that Naruto enjoyed the photo. Kyuubi grinned to herself. He liked erotic photos, eh?

She stepped around the pillar and came to sit in Naruto's lap, which he accepted happily.

"Whatcha guys talkin about?" she asked in a falsely innocent voice. Naruto blushed and shook his head, while Kiba snorted and tried to cover up his laughing fit.

"N-Nothing Kyuu-chan, just some prank we pulled, nothing important." Naruto said, smiling down at the smirking redhead.

"If you say so." She said, formulating a small plan in her head. A sudden announcement on the loud speaker cut her off though, as a loud **"NARUTO UZUMAKI AND KYUUBI REPORT TO THE OFFICE IMMEDIATELY"** was heard. She felt Naruto stiffen and looked at him questionably.

"I forgot to tell Ojii-san that I was spending the entire weekend at your house, so it's probably about that." He explained. Kyuubi shifted slightly; meeting the grandfather on terms that wasn't student-teacher was a bit nerve-wracking to her.

As they made their way to the office, Kyuubi reached out and grabbed her lover's hand, seeking a little comfort from her nervous fit. Naruto squeezed it gently, trying to reassure her that everything was going to be fine. She glanced at him and nodded, when they walked into the small waiting area. The secretary nodded to the both of them and waved them in, indicating they go straight to Sarutobi's office. Naruto reached out and opened the door, smiling at the old man currently glaring at the small mountain of papers on his desk.

"Hey Ojii-san! Still trying to get the paperwork to burn itself, eh?" he asked, laughing a bit.  
Sarutobi sighed, but couldn't help but crack a small smile. 'He really is back to normal…' he thought, before putting on his serious face.

"Sit down Naruto." He said in a firm voice, to which Naruto complied, Kyuubi following suit.

Hiruzen sighed and ran a hand down his face; he was getting too old for this. "You told me that you were spending the night at miss Kyuubi's house on Thursday night, this I know." He started. "What I don't know is where you were after that, as I never got any word from you. You could have been out of the country for all I know Naruto!"

Naruto cringed slightly but said nothing, knowing that he was in the wrong.

"Not only that, but you skipped Friday! Completely disregarded school as if it were nothing more than a hobby you didn't feel like doing that day." He continued, "And as my grandson, how do you suppose that looks on me, huh?"

Naruto looked down, severely disappointed in himself. How could be so thoughtless to his grandfather…

"Normally I wouldn't bring this up during school hours, but seeing as I had miss Kyuubi here at my beck and call as well, I figured I'd take some of your time since you took all of mine on Friday." He stated, looking at Kyuubi who sunk into Naruto's side a little. "YOU obviously let him skip, which you really shouldn't have. You're going to have to be the responsible one in the relationship." He said, smiling warmly. Kyuubi blushed, while Naruto looked up, his face scrunched in thought.

Suddenly, he jumped up, pointing a quivering finger at his grandfather.

"You!" he shouted, causing Hiruzen's grin to grow even wider. "You don't even care! You were making me ride that guilt trip for fun weren't you! Gahhh! I should have known you would do this Ojii-san, you ALWAYS do this!"

Sarutobi laughed, leaning back in his chair while Kyuubi looked between the two of them, clearly confused. Naruto rolled his eyes and explained, "You see, whenever I convinced one or two of my friends to skip with me for a day, Ojii-san would make this whole big deal of it and freak the hell out of them. It got me too the first time, but after that I learned and I started to enjoy freaking them out too. The thing is though," he said, looking at his still laughing grandfather, "It's been awhile since I skipped, so I completely forgot he'd do this."

Kyuubi gaped at the senior still laughing in his seat. "He…he does this all the time?" she said in shock.

Naruto nodded and chuckled slightly to himself. "He may be old, but he still finds ways to get his kicks in life."

Hiruzen settled down and wiped a stray tear from his eye. "Oh, it's been a long time since I got you like that Naruto. Anyways, I suspect you'll be spending much more time at Kyuubi-san's home than ours, am I correct?"

Naruto looked down slightly, not sure how to answer, to which his grandfather held a hand up. "No need to feel bad about it, not much I can do with you nowadays anyway. We'll still find some time to golf, watch a movie, go out to eat and the such, am I right Naruto?"

Naruto nodded and smiled slightly, walking around the desk and giving Sarutobi a hug.

"Thank you Ojii-san." He said, smiling.

Hiruzen smiled and patted the boy on the back. "It's no problem at all. Just make sure you use protection with this girl, will you?"

Naruto blushed and pulled away, pointing an accusing finger. "Ho-How do you know whether or not I'm having sex?"

Sarutobi chuckled to himself and tapped his head. "You don't think Hiashi kept that juicy story of the midnight screaming to himself, did you?"

Naruto blushed and grabbed Kyuubi's hand, stating with deliberate loudness, "OKAY SORRY WE SKIPPED WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN BYE."

Sarutobi laughed again and waved them out. "Yeah yeah, just make sure to come by and pick up some of your clothes at home.

_***AT KYUUBI'S HOUSE SEVERAL HOURS LATER***_

Naruto finished putting his clothes in a secluded corner of Kyuubi's room, before climbing into bed with her, stretching out. Kyuubi smiled before commencing their nightly ritual of stripping each other down to their sleep wear; Naruto to his boxers and Kyuubi to her bra and panties. Once that was done, Kyuubi lay her head on Naruto's chest, and he wrapped his arms around her, ready for a good sleep. Kyuubi had other ideas, however.

_***MINI-LEMON/LIME WARNING. NO ACTUAL SEX. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.***_

She slowly started to kiss his neck, rubbing her hands on his chest. Naruto's eyes shot open and closed halfway at her ministrations, and he groaned slightly.

"K-Kyuu-chan…." He started, but was cut off as she licked the length of his neck, sending bolts of electricity throughout his body.

She smirked at his reaction and started to kiss down his chest, running her hands down his sides and across his legs. "I told you I was going to get familiar with your friend~" she said teasingly, before licking his stomach, making him quake beneath her.

She finally got to his boxers and took a deep breath before pulling them down. Her eyes widened as she took in the size of his girth again. It was just so….big! She felt herself get a little damp and she reached out a curious hand, grabbing his shaft firmly.

Naruto's eyes shot open as wide as they could go and he moaned loudly, throwing his head back. Kyuubi giggled at his reaction and stroked him slowly, elicting more sounds of pleasure from the thrashing blonde. She tilted her head and leaned forward, breathing down his length, causing him to shiver more. She grinned at him as she took to stroking the lower part of his dick, as she extended her tongue out to lick the head. Naruto moaned louder than before, lowering both hands to gently grip her head in ecstasy.

"K-Kyuu-chan~" he moaned, and she giggled before running her tongue along his length a few times.

"So far you taste wonderful Naru-chan~" she said huskily, licking her lips, "But let's see how good you are in my mouth, ne?"

Naruto's eyes widened and he shivered. "I m-might…in your mouth….do you really want that?" he asked a bit nervous.

Kyuubi smiled wider. "I have to see if I like the taste of that too." She stated, before taking as much of his length into her mouth as she could. Naruto moaned loudly, gripping her head a bit tighter as the hot confines of her mouth wrapped around him. She started to slowly bob her head, making the moaning blonde quake as he thrashed back and forth. She lowered a hand and started to slowly stroke herself through her panties, feeling turned on beyond belief at having her lover's manhood in her mouth, as she started to suck faster, running her tongue along his length simultaneously.

That did it for Naruto, as he moaned loudly and pushed her head down a bit further, cumming into her throat and mouth. Kyuubi sucked it all down greedily, not letting one drop escape as she swallowed it all down. Naruto panted slightly, before noticing one of Kyuubi's arms leading to her core, where she was still stroking herself. He smiled, still breathing heavily, and pulled her hips onto his face, licking the outside of her panties. Kyuubi moaned gently, settling her full weight on his face as he continued to massage her clothed slit with his tongue. He patted her leg and she sat up slightly, confused, until he drew her panties down to her knees.

She blushed and lowered herself back down, only to gasp and moan loudly when she felt his tongue lapping at her juices which were flowing at this point. She moaned and fisted her hands in his hair as he drew his tongue up and down her slit, making her powerless to his touch. He raised one hand to slowly knead her ass as he poked his tongue around, searching for her opening. Kyuubi gasped lightly and growled in pleasure at his ministrations, and rocked her hips further into his face, eager for his touch. He felt around more with his tongue upon, at last, finding her opening. He commenced to dive his tongue inside of her, licking every inch of her inner walls he could reach. She moaned loudly and rocked her hips faster, feeling a growing tension a little above her crotch. He reached his tongue inside of her further, lapping everything he could and she gripped his hair tightly.

"Oh fuck Naruto~" she moaned, pulling his face even closer to her slit. At that moment, however, he just so happened to find her G-spot with his tongue, whilst accidently brushing her clit with his nose. Kyuubi's eyes rolled to the back of her head in pleasure as she screamed his name, climaxing into his mouth. He happily lapped up her juices before pushing her down so that she would land on his chest. This had the unfortunate effect of their two privates rubbing together, however, and they both shivered.

Kyuubi looked at Naruto questioningly, wondering whether or not he wanted to continue. He shook his head slightly, smiling at her and kissing her forehead.

"You might regret it this early on." He explained gently. "Give it a month or two, alright?"

Kyuubi nodded and he set her down, going to retrieve some clean underwear for the two of them when a movement by the door caught his attention. He opened the door and stepped into the hallway, before staring in open shock at the sight before him.

Yumi was currently stark naked and laying spread legged before him, fingering herself with one hand and massaging her over-large breasts with the other. It seemed he had come at the perfect time too, because her back arched just then and she screamed into the pillow her was biting, coming all over her hand. She panted a minute before noticing Naruto standing there with no pants on and gaping. She spit the pillow out and winked at him. "Come to play with me Na~ru~to~kun~?"

Naruto shook his head and blushed a deep red, trying to stare anywhere else but the gorgeous woman laying before him. She pouted before making an "oh yeah" kind of face.

"This is your one warning~" she said, smiling at him. "I pleasured myself this time, but if I hear you two getting any kind of horny with each other again, your dick will be fucking this pussy, do I make myself clear?" she said, giving him a stern look even from where she was.

Naruto nodded hurriedly, before taking a step back towards the door.

Yumi chuckled and waved him off, thinking to herself. 'Damn…he really is big….'

Naruto stepped back in before retrieving the garments and slipping them on himself and Kyuubi, before laying back down.

"Er….your mom heard us…." He said nervously, wanting to get the event out of his head as soon as possible.

Kyuubi cursed, and looked at him curiously. "How do you know?"

Naruto relayed what he saw and what she told him with a beet red face, making Kyuubi sweatdrop and facepalm.

"Why can't my mother be normal…." She sighed, kissing his chest. "Oh well, we'll worry about it in the morning. For now, sleep."

Naruto nodded, kissing her head and closing his eyes. "Goodnight Kyuu-chan."

* * *

Well, there we go. Another chapter out, and a mini-lemon! Along with Kyuubi's mom doing more super-weird shit! And with Kyuubi not able to be quiet, and Yumi thinking Naruto might fill her up….well you do the math. Anywho, see you guys later!


	15. Author's Note sorry

I'm really sorry guys, no new chapter! And those of you who've been around awhile know that I hate doing these author's note things in place of chapters, which means that this is important. However, if you really don't care, nothings keeping you, feel free to not concern yourself with my excuses

*Ahem* To those of you still reading, I have a few things to say. One, I am greatly sorry for seemingly abandoning the story, I am NOT abandoning it, due to the fact that my muse came back from vacation (also taking her sweet ass time) and I have been getting active again. The second thing, I have a new story that I am greatly passionate about, Unexpected Turns. I'm not trying to do subliminal advertising or anything, I just wanted those who enjoy Rosario + Vampire (the anime/manga the new story is based on) to be aware of this. That being said, Unexpected Turns will probably take up the majority of the limited time I possess. On top of THAT, my time is limited due to working five days a week, as well as going to school five days a week. Plus I write off of my friends laptop, as the harddrive on mine fried, and I am gonna saving to get a new one. However, with all of this nonesense going on, I will strive to complete a chapter for this story within two weeks, even if I have to lose some sleep. Stay strong my friends!

-Shuri-san


	16. Consoling a Lover

AHA! HELLO GOOD FRIENDS! I AM BACK FROM THE GRAVE! Sorry but playing competitive CS:GO, getting back into WoW, trying to keep a significant other happy, and being in the Navy doesn't leave me much free time! Fortunately, I've gotten some the last week or so, which I've been using to read fanfics, so my muse has been jumpstarted! WITH THIS MIND, WE CAN IGNITE THE FLAMES OF YOUTH TOGE- *shot*

Kyuu: " *clears throat* As he was saying, he hopes he can get back into writing again so that he can get out even more chapters for this and his other story. *reloads* And he will NOT be doing any stupid shit in the meantime. *holds sign up that reads "ENJOY CHAPTER 15 WHOO HOO"*

_**OOOOOOOOOOO **__**LAST TIME**__** OOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_Naruto stepped back in before retrieving the garments and slipping them on himself and Kyuubi, before laying back down._

_"Er….your mom heard us…." He said nervously, wanting to get the event out of his head as soon as possible._

_Kyuubi cursed, and looked at him curiously. "How do you know?"_

_Naruto relayed what he saw and what she told him with a beet red face, making Kyuubi sweatdrop and facepalm._

_"Why can't my mother be normal…." She sighed, kissing his chest. "Oh well, we'll worry about it in the morning. For now, sleep."_

_Naruto nodded, kissing her head and closing his eyes. "Goodnight Kyuu-chan."_

_**ooooooooooooooooooooo**_

The following morning went as normal as it could be in Kyuubi's house, which involved another playful 20 minutes in the shower, Yumi hitting on Naruto several times at breakfast and a fork in the ceiling (which no one understood how it even got there). The ride to school was relaxing, however, as Naruto finally complied to letting Kyuubi ride on his cycle with him. He was scared for her, and scared knowing that he could be the one to kill them both while riding, but her constant reassuring (and the prospect of having her cling to him so tightly) won him over. Kyuubi was ecstatic; she had always loved riding, but rarely got the privilege. The fact that her love had, and regularly drove, a motorcycle was icing on his already sexy, delicious cake.

They arrived and walked in together, holding hands, to go to Kakashi's class. The crowd of students seemed to part for them, as they made no effort to get around anyone. As they arrived, Naruto sat down in his usual spot, smiling and greeting all his friends, as Kyuubi nestled herself in his lap, smiling at her new acquaintances.

They sat like that for what seemed like forever, when a faint yelling reached their ears. Everyone in the class turned to see several students bolting down the hall, and one of them was holding their shoulder which was…streaming blood?

Kyuubi and Naruto both shot up and headed to the door, looking for a sign of what could possibly be happening. Several more teens made their way to the door, bursting out into the open world and making phone calls, dialing the authorities and family members to come and get them. Naruto and Kyuubi made their way through the halls, hearing a faint whimpering somewhere. They weaved their way through the halls, and finally came to a door that seemed larger, more intimidating than the rest.

"Naru-kun…." Kyuubi whispered, looking at him frightfully. She had a bad feeling about this door, that if they went through it, nothing would ever be the same again.

Naruto gave her his foxy smile, puffing his chest out slightly. "Pft, I'm not afraid of some door Kyuu-chan! Let's go!"

Kyuubi smiled, breathing a sigh of relief and feeling completely reassured. "Alright Naruto-kun, let's go."

Naruto opened the door, and they heard a loud noise erupt from inside the room. Kyuubi looked around confused. "Naru-kun, what was that noise?" She looked over at him, expecting his smiling face to give her the answer that she desired, but it wasn't what she received.

There was a small hole in Naruto's chest, slowly staining the clothing around it crimson with his blood. Kyuubi's eyes widened and she looked into his eyes, which were looking at her in shock.

"Kyuu…..bi?" Naruto whispered, before falling backwards, eyes locked open in that same shock of death coming so fast, but still with the love that he held for Kyuubi that he conveyed so strongly in his gaze. Kyuubi felt her world come apart at the seams, as she searched the room for the culprit, the one who dared remove the love of her life from this world.

A pink haired devil stepped out from the shadows and pressed the barrel of the pistol to Kyuubi's forehead, showing no emotion on her face as she slowly pulled the trigger…

"WAKE UP, WAKE UP KYUUBI, WAKE UP!"

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Kyuubi jumped up with a start, sobbing heavily and clutching whatever was….Naruto.

She flung herself into his chest, crying even harder than she was before. A dream…it was a dream….her Naruto was safe and sound…

Naruto frantically stroked her back, whispering comforting words to her, trying anything to calm down his Kyuu-chan who was close to hyperventilating. Gradually, her breathing slowed and her gasping sobs became a silent stream of tears down her face. Naruto slowed his rubbing and tried to pry her away to look at her face, but when she started sobbing again and shaking her head frantically he stopped and simply held her, kissing her head and temple repeatedly. They stayed in that position for 15 minutes before Kyuubi started showing signs of getting better, and Naruto was able to calmly pry her from his shoulder.

"Kyuubi, what did you dream about? What happened?" he asked her, slight despair in his voice from seeing her so distraught. She simply shook her head, spraying her tears across his chest slightly, clutching his hand tightly. "Please Kyuu-chan," he whispered softly, strong concern on his face, "tell me why you're so sad…"

Kyuubi sniffed loudly, nodding slowly. "O-ok Naruto….I'll tell you…"

She relayed her dream to him, a few stray tears dripping from her eyes. Naruto's own eyes grew a little wide upon hearing her visions and he immediately pulled her to his chest again, holding her, kissing her head and whispering comforting words in her ear. She melted against him, his golden aura driving away any existing fears that existed in her.

"Thank you….Naru-kun." She whispered softly, smiling gently up at him.

Naruto smiled back his foxy grin, kissing her forehead as he did so. "Yeah, well, I care about you, ya know?"

Kyuubi smiled softly, hiccuping, "I know...ne...Naru-kun?"

"Yes Kyuu-chan?"

"Ano..do we have to...to go to school today?" she asked nervously, looking down and fiddling with her thumbs. His grandfather was the principal, and she felt a little guilty for asking him to skip twice in two weeks.

Naruto rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Well, Kakashi-nii has just been having us read that one book which I finished, how far are you?"

Kyuubi brightened up slightly. "I finished it as well."

Naruto smiled, kissing her forehead again. "That's my girl. Now, Anko-sensei said that we'll just be reviewing for the next day or two, but I found that unit easy. Your thoughts?"

Kyuubi nodded, "It wasn't read difficult, and she said we get 10 minutes before the test to study anyways."

Naruto snapped his fingers, "That's right! Totally forgot about that!" he said, laughing and sporting his large grin. "Kurenai-sensei has a soft spot for me, and Hayate-sensei will be fine if I miss one Tuesday of club. Just let me call Ojii-san and explain it, if I try to skip multiple days in close succession it has to be for good reason." he explained, to which Kyuubi nodded.

She got up and wandered downstairs still in her undergarments and found some breakfast pastries, which she through in the toaster and took a seat on one of their stools. She could hear Naruto passionately arguing with Sarutobi his reasons for not coming today, and it struck her once again how much charisma he had. He could probably convince Kakashi to show up on time if he wanted to.

The gently pop of her toaster drew her out of her thoughts and she grabbed her breakfast, slowly nibbling in the corner of one of her treats. What could her and Naruto do today to make up for the horrible nightmare she had? She drew her knees up to her chest, feeling lonely and frightened again. What would happen if Naru...if Naruto died? She shook her head, taking a large bite from her breakfast and chewing angrily. He wouldn't! She'd protect him if she had to. She could fight, and would fight the world for him. It was hard to explain, but in the time that she knew him, he's meant more to her than anyone else (minus her mother). There was something to him, a sort of gravity field that just drew her closer without her realizing it. She smiled goofily, knowing that she probably looked like a complete moron sitting on a stool in the underwear, blushing and smiling while eating.

She was pulled from her thoughts when Naruto wandered back out, looking for her. He also neglected to throw any clothes on, as her mother was already gone. He saw her curled on eating breakfast and he chuckled, before rummaging to find his own food for the morning.

"Ojii-san said that it was alright, and that he hopes you get better." he said, pulling out a box of cereal. "He also gave me the store that he gets this herbal tea from that he used to give me for my...night...mares..." he trailed off uncomfortably, a look of depression flashing across his face before he shrugged it off and continued preparing his meal. Kyuubi tilted her head, smiling lightly.

"We can go in a bit, I kind of just want you to hold me for a while. That would help a lot." she admitted with a blush.

Naruto's smile was worth the confession, as he wolfed down his cereal before picking her up and carrying her over to the couch. "Anything else my queen?" he asked jokingly as he pulled her to rest against his chest.

Kyuubi nodded and dislodged herself from him to grab a blanket from a storage closet they had, before climbing back into Naruto's arms and wrapping them in it. "Love me forever."

Naruto's eyes widened slightly, before he smirked slightly and kissed the top of her head. "Forever is a long time."

Kyuubi closed her eyes, listening to the heartbeat of the one she loved. "I don't have anything better to do."

"So I'm a last resort for boredom, eh?" he chuckled.

She rolled her eyes and nipped his chest. "Baka..." she muttered, before she started shivering at the feel of Naruto running his fingers through her hair.

"Just sleep for now Kyuu-chan." Naruto cooed, "We'll figure out how forever will work later."

Kyuubi wanted to argue that he was the only one she'd ever need, but her vocals weren't working, and she was asleep within seconds.

Naruto wasn't really tired, but luckily the Xbox controller and TV remote were close by, so he turned them both on and killed the volume as to not wake up his sleeping beauty.

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Ino was having a great day thus far. After Naruto had forgiven her for her actions, she felt she should prove that his faith was not ill put, so she had gotten caught up on all of her work she missed the previous week through one night of hard work. All of her teachers had congratulated her, and the praise actually felt good. Her friends saw her change in attitude and happily accepted her back as a member of their group. It was just after lunch and she was in the bathroom fixing her hair (Tenten had poured water on her as a joke), when she felt a familiar presence behind her.

Glancing in the mirror, she caught sight of pink hair before she immediately looked back at her reflection.

'Don't talk to her, nothing good can come of it.' Ino told herself. 'Especially after she fought Kyuubi-san at the beach, she has nothing but ill intentions.'

Sakura walked to stand next to Ino, looking down at the sink silently. Ino continued to fix her hair in the mirror, nodding when she was satisfied. She turned to leave before the voice of her once good friend stopped her.

"Ino..."

Ino said nothing, just stood in place staring at the door that would lead her back to the hallway and her friends.

"...what went wrong with me...when did I start to change?" Sakura whispered, not expecting an answer.

Ino's eyes widened slightly in shock, this was definitely not expected. But after what she went through, Sakura didn't deserve pity. She wasn't going to leave her without an answer however.

"...after Sasuke denied your feelings and left. That's when you changed." she said without emotion, before leaving the pink haired girl to think about her words.

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Naruto finished his game and turned the Xbox off, Kyuubi watching from his lap. She had taken an hour nap and was content to watch Naruto play. He stretched out and sighed in content, looking down at the girl in his lap.

"So, how you feelin?" he asked.

She shifted to face upwards so she could look into his eyes, one of her favorite pastimes. "I'm feeling better...but I'm still kinda...not..." she trailed off, not sure of how to voice her anxiety of not wanting to lose him.

Naruto gently trailed his thumb down her cheek, eliciting a sigh of satisfaction from her. "Don't worry about it Kyuu, I get what you're saying." he said, smiling softly. "But what can I do to help you feel better?"

Kyuubi blushed and bit her lip, looking away. She knew what she wanted, but Naruto wouldn't let her...he was too worried about it being too early. But it wasn't! She knew it wasn't, she knew what she wanted. Even if it was her first time...

Naruto watched her emotions change from embarrassed, to frustration, to exasperation, and back to embarrassment. He raised an eyebrow, confused as to what was going through her head until he felt a hand slowly work its way up his shirt to rub his chest.

"Naru-chan..." she whispered huskily, looking up into his eyes. "I want...a-ano..."

Naruto blushed, his mouth opening slightly and his eyes glazing over. "K-Kyuu-chan..."

Kyuubi reached up and pulled his head down towards her, meeting him in a passionate kiss. He twined one of his hands in her hair and slipped his tongue into her mouth, drawing moans from the horny girl. She gripped his hair and clawed his chest gently, causing his breath to hitch. She smirked and broke apart from him, sexily eyeing the trail of saliva that connected them. She grabbed his hand gently and brought it to her breast, shuddering when he began to knead it gently.

"I want you Naru-kun~" she moaned out, giving a whine of disappointment when Naruto stopped his ministrations.

He looked at her hesitant. "Kyuu-chan...we really should wa-"

"I don't want to wait!" she said desperately. Naruto was taken aback and watched her kiss his chest.

"Ever since I met you...ever since I learned of the kind, caring person you were...I wanted nothing more than to get you back to normal as my apology for what I did and said that first day." she explained, keeping her face buried in his chest. Naruto stayed silent and listened, curious as to where she was going with this.

"But after being near you...and catching glimpses of how you really were...I started to love you..." Kyuubi admitted blushing, causing Naruto to smile. "This was two months ago...a few weeks after we met...and I know that two months still seems early, but you need to understand my past." she said, looking down. "I've never really had friends, and I've never had a boyfriend before. Me and mom were moving too frequently for me to make any connections. I did the first time, but after we moved and I lost all my friends...I didn't want to feel hurt again. So I didn't let myself make friends. I stayed away. But you changed that."

Kyuubi took a deep breath and looked up into Naruto's ocean blue eyes with love and trust. "I love you Naruto, I have for awhile. No one has ever made this kind of connection with me before, and I want to prove to you how much I love you."

Naruto shook his head, still smiling. "You don't need to pro-"

"You're right, I don't NEED to." Kyuubi said, interrupting him. "But I want to, so so much. Please make love to me Naru-kun, that would help put my mind at ease and make me so happy."

Naruto bit his lip, looking into her crimson eyes which were pleading. He gulped, feeling his resolve start to waver. "But...we don't even have condo-"

"We don't need them!" Kyuubi shouted, getting a weird look from Naruto. She blushed, fidgeting with her thumbs. "I...uhm...I've been wanting this for awhile...so I've been on birth control..."

Naruto flushed. 'That means...that I...inside...'

Naruto felt the last of his resolve leave him as he gazed at the beautiful woman before him who had gone to so much trouble for something he wanted to give her all along.

_***LEMON START, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED***_

Naruto quickly scooped up the nearly nude girl into his arms, carrying her into her room and gently setting her on the bed. She was flushed with excitement, and pulled him down with her, kissing him deeply.

Naruto shuddered and kissed her back, opening his mouth when he felt her tongue prodding at his lips. He nibbled the end of it gently, loving her taste the noises she emitted. He removed his lips from hers, causing a slight frown of disappointment on her face until he started kissing along her neck. She mewed and cupped the back of his neck, wanting more of his touch.

Naruto ran his hands up her sides, sucking and nipping at her neck. He slowly began descending his lips, making her work her own bra off in her haste. Naruto smirked at this before cupping her breasts and nipping her collar. He lowered himself and slowly licked her right nipple, making her moan gently. He took the nub into his mouth and began to suck, running his tongue along it roughly. Kyuubi's back arched at Naruto's ministrations, groaning loudly.

"Oh N-Naru-kun...th-that's good..." she purred, running her hands through his hair. Naruto smirked before switching to her other nipple, nipping it gently and stroking her thighs. He could feel her quiver at his touch, and he loved it. He slowly began kissing down her stomach, making her tense and acquire a goofy grin from what was to come.

He slowly slid her panties down her legs, inhaling her scent as he did so. It was intoxicating to him, and as he tossed her panties aside he leaned in taking a slow lick, sniffing as he did so.

Kyuubi moaned gently and covered her face with her hands, embarrassed that he was smelling her womanhood. "Wh-what are you d-d-doing you b-baka..." she said meekly, reaching down and holding his head close as he started lapping at her wet entrance. Her moans filled the room as Naruto kept at it, licking her slit up and down, coating it in his saliva. Kyuubi weakly raised her head to see him reaching for his boxers, and her eyes turned mischievous. She got up to Naruto's confusion, before she took advantage of the fact that his boxers were still around his knees and pushed him back, causing him to fall against the headboard of the four-poster bed. She then quickly reached under her bed grabbing two sets of handcuffs, which she applied to his wrists, and then each of the posts on the headboard.

Naruto complied but raised an eyebrow. "What's this about...?"

She giggled and grabbed his manhood, causing him to tense slightly and let out a groan of appreciation. She layed on her stomach in between his legs and let her head rest on his upper thighs as she slowly stroked his pulsating groin.

"This is about you and I Naru-chan~" she said playfully, before slowly licking him from base to head, causing him to curse in pleasure. "And little Naru-chan as well~"

She kept licking him slowly, occasionally licking and nuzzling his balls making him jerk around in pleasure. It was like torture to him, his sexy and playful lover naked right in front of him, while he was chained up and helpless.

Kyuubi was thoroughly enjoying herself. Having this power over her man...it was bliss. It was also a good way to work him up so that when the time came, he would be so eager that he would practically fuck her brains out. She giggled to herself before taking Naruto's dick fully into her mouth, sucking hard and fondling his scrotum at the same time. Naruto's eyes widened considerably before he frantically pumped into her mouth, moaning loudly.

"C-cumm- ungh!" he didn't even have a chance to warn her before he began pumping her mouth full of his seed, causing her to moan with him and take it in. She didn't swallow it however, and when he was finished she let his thickness fall out of her mouth with a slight 'pop'. She caught Naruto looking at her and she opened her mouth to show him that she caught all of his cum, before she swallowed it noisily in front of him, winking slyly at him. Naruto shuddered and was suddenly at full mast again, to which Kyuubi squealed in delight.

"Good boy Naru-chan! Now we can finally get started~"

She reached over and started to unlock Naruto's handcuffs when she felt something poking at her exposed slit. She groaned and saw Naruto smirking at her. She freed one hand which immediately came to grip Kyuubi's hair as he kissed her deeply. She groaned and tried to unlock the other hand, but stopped and moaned when she felt the tip of Naruto's girth enter her lips.

"N-Naru-k-kun..." she stuttered out, "L-l-let me u-unloc- ahhh!" she moaned when she felt him brush her clit. Naruto slipped the key from her hand and unlocked his trapped hand, before lowering both hands to rest on the small of her back.

"This is going to hurt Kyuu-chan." he said simply, before pushing her down and thrusting all the way inside of her. Kyuubi cried out briefly and clawed Naruto's back, tears running down her cheeks.

'No way...it hurts so much...I have to bear it though...'

Immediately she felt Naruto kissing her tears away, and holding her tight to his chest not moving one bit. She opened her eyes to see Naruto smiling sadly.

"I went through the same thing with Hina-hime." he said, chuckling gently at the memory. "Except then I didn't know what was happening, and with the blood I thought I might have injured her. We quickly learned to just stay still awhile so she could adjust, well, after she calmed me down that is." he laughed again a little, kissing Kyuubi's brow. She nodded and stayed nuzzled up against Naruto's chest for a few minutes, loving the feeling of him inside her, even if it did hurt. After another couple of minutes she decided to experiment, and she wiggled her hips slightly, causing his manhood to grind against her inner walls. She gasped and moaned lightly, as she felt Naruto grip her rear and bite his lip.

Kyuubi giggled and repeated her action once more, feeling her womanhood throb with pleasure. She quickly realized why Naruto had her stay on top, as she could set the pace with what she was comfortable with. She grabbed Naruto's hand and rested it on her breast and slowly raised herself so that his length almost slipped out, before falling back down driving it into her pussy. She moaned loudly and heard a similar noise coming from her lover as he rubbed and squeezed her chest. She repeated her action slowly, coming to a steady rhythm of rising and falling, driving his dick inside of her again and again as her breasts bounced steadily.

Naruto gripped her hips and pulled her down on him with greater force, effectively slamming himself into her again and again. Kyuubi squealed in pleasure and moaned louder and louder, gripping his thighs to pull herself back down faster. She felt a small pressure begin to build up and she moaned loudly. "N-Naruto...I'm..AHHH~...gonnaa-"

"Me too!" he grunted out, sitting up and wrapping his arms around her as he continued to pound deep into his lover.

"Inside!" she yelled, burying her face into the crook of his neck. "Cum inside me Naruto!"

Naruto gave another few short thrusts before burying himself inside her all the way to the hilt and releasing his cum into her womb, sending Kyuubi over the edge as well.

"NARU-KUN!" she yelled, gripping him even closer as she felt him fill her to the brim. They both fell back onto the bed, Kyuubi laying on Naruto's chest. He rubbed her back soothingly as they both attempted to catch their breaths.

_***LEMON END (but there will still be semi-lemon/lime shit for a bit)***_

Kyuubi was the first to speak. "...wow." was all that she could get out, however.

Naruto nodded his head, smiling slightly. "Wow is right."

Kyuubi blushed deeply before looking up and smiling coyly at her lover. "Well, I guess she wasn't screaming because you were bad, if this says anything about it..."

Naruto looked at her confused before remember their playful argument at the Hyuuga household and laughing lightly. "See?" he said with slight pride in his voice, "I AM good in bed."

Kyuubi nodded dreamily. "Yes you are..." she giggled as she slid off of his member and felt his seed start to spill out slightly, staining her sheets. She cursed lightly and hurried off towards the bathroom to clean herself up, smiling when she heard Naruto following.

"Might I suggest a shower?" he asked with a playful grin, to which she turned around and grabbed what was hers again, making him stop with a hitch of his breath.

"I think we'll do more than shower, Naru-kun." she said huskily, slowly pulling him by his wedding tackle towards the shower door. "My mother isn't supposed to be home until late tonight."

Naruto grinned and nodded, sending a quick thanks to whatever gods there may be for this woman he could call his.

* * *

ALRIGHT, HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN FOLKS? A MIGHTY LONG TIME IF I DO SAY SO MYSELF. AHAHAHA. Anyway, I'm glad to finally get this lemon done, been waiting forever to put it out, and it has been put out now, so I may rest easy. To be perfectly honest with you guys, I have no fucking clue when I'll post next. I keep thinking I'll write and whatnot, but my life is so spontaneous that I'll be motivated while I'm at work, and when I get home I suddenly have no clue what to write and I feel like playing games. So we'll see ^^ I will not abandon this however, and I WILL finish it, no matter how long it takes. Anywho, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you guys next time! Ja ne~!


	17. Old Wounds Reopened

**OOOOOOOOOO *LAST TIME* OOOOOOOOOOO**

_Kyuubi was the first to speak. "...wow." was all that she could get out, however._

_Naruto nodded his head, smiling slightly. "Wow is right."_

_Kyuubi blushed deeply before looking up and smiling coyly at her lover. "Well, I guess she wasn't screaming because you were bad, if this says anything about it..."_

_Naruto looked at her confused before remember their playful argument at the Hyuuga household and laughing lightly. "See?" he said with slight pride in his voice, "I AM good in bed."_

_Kyuubi nodded dreamily. "Yes you are..." she giggled as she slid off of his member and felt his seed start to spill out slightly, staining her sheets. She cursed lightly and hurried off towards the bathroom to clean herself up, smiling when she heard Naruto following._

_"Might I suggest a shower?" he asked with a playful grin, to which she turned around and grabbed what was hers again, making him stop with a hitch of his breath._

_"I think we'll do more than shower, Naru-kun." she said huskily, slowly pulling him by his wedding tackle towards the shower door. "My mother isn't supposed to be home until late tonight."_

_Naruto grinned and nodded, sending a quick thanks to whatever gods there may be for this woman he could call his._

**ooooooooooo *THE NEXT MORNING* oooooooooooo**

Kyuubi woke up feeling sore between her legs, and as the memories came rushing back to her she wasn't really surprised. She took a quick glance from Naruto's chest to look up at his face, and saw that he was still sleeping peacefully, a small smile on his face. This caused Kyuubi to blush and giggle to herself, before happily straddling his leg and nuzzling into his neck. Yesterday was absolutely perfect to her, and there's nothing she would ever do to change it. She blushed deeper, remembering how closely Naruto held her, how passionate and gentle he was with her. She slowly started becoming aroused at her memories, and started rubbing herself against Naruto's leg, as they had neglected to put clothes on before sleeping. She panted lightly, biting into Naruto's neck lightly as she felt herself growing closer to what she wanted, thinking of Naruto's girth penetrating her as he held with his strong arms an-

She was shocked from her thoughts and let out a loud moan from the feeling of one of Naruto's digits entering her sacred place. She glanced up at him with half lidded eyes and saw him eyeing her with amusement at her morning 'activity'.

"I thought **I** was the only one with morning wood." he said jokingly, stroking her in just the spot she wanted careening her over the edge as she called out his name and fell onto his chest. Naruto smiled even larger at Kyuubi before kissing her forehead and carrying her to the shower.

"Normally, I would be all for ravishing you since we've reached that point," Naruto began, before cringing slightly, "But I made that mistake with Hina-hime. We took two entire days to get all our sexual tension out, but the third day..."

He shook his head. "She was so sore she couldn't even walk. I was fine, but she was...quite...er...'small'." he said, shuddering at the memory. Kyuubi rolled her eyes and kisses his cheek as he started the water.

"So what you're saying is that if I don't rest for today, it'll be even worse tomorrow." she said, tilting her head slightly. Naruto nodded.

She sighed, pouting at him slightly. "But Naru-kun, I wanna feel your big dick pounding my ti-"

"OKAY SHOWER TIME!" Naruto yelled in an attempt to calm his rising desire. Kyuubi giggled at him and kissed his cheek again.

"I'm sorry Naru-kun, I suppose I can wait for a day or two." she said with disdain in her voice. She'd been waiting for this forever damnit, why did she have to take a break after just getting a taste?

Naruto smiled and set her in the shower and set to work washing her. After all, although they showered the previous night, that didn't mean they didn't work up a sweat afterward.

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Sakura slowly made her way into the main doors of school. Sure she was half an hour early, but she didn't do anything any more. She didn't have friends (due to her incidents with Naruto), she didn't have any hobbies, and she had natural smarts, so she didn't need to study. She sighed as she took a seat on a bench and watched the slow stream of students coming in looking tired and bored. A few of her old friends passed and spared her little more than a glance before continuing on with the rest of the student body. She sighed, sparing the hallway behind her one last glance before continuing to class, but what she saw made her freeze in place and her eyes to shoot open in shock.

'No...is th...that...Sasuke-kun?'

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Naruto and Kyuubi walked through the gates happily, the latter clinging onto the former's arm and giggling at his half-hearted attempts to detach her. Naruto sighed in amusement and cracked a small grin, making his way to their first class with his girlfriend in tow. Upon walking in, he immediately noticed that there were only four people in the class, His friends Shikamaru and Chouji and two people he forgot the names of. He looked towards the front desk to see Kakashi reading his orange book without bothering to conceal it, obviously relishing in the lack of students.

"Hey, Kakashi-nii," Naruto called out, causing the teacher to look up from his book, "Where is everybody?"

Kakashi cringed slightly, not sure how Naruto would take the news. He was hoping he would be absent today as well. "To be perfectly honest with you..." he sighed, running a hand through his silver hair.

"Kids are saying that Sasuke is back, and in the courtyard."

Naruto froze, his eyes locked on the blackboard behind the teacher, not moving a muscle. Kyuubi looked alarmed, looking heatedly at her teacher. "Who's Sasuke? What's wrong with Naruto?"

Kakashi sighed, earning a glare from Naruto as he started trembling slightly. "It isn't my story to tell. You'll have to ask Naruto-kun that yourself." he said. He turned to Naruto, flinching at the look of rage on his face. "I'm not sure if what kids are saying is true, but no one's returned to class yet. This is a good chance to ask those questions you wanted answered."

Naruto nodded, glancing towards Shikamaru. The pineapple haired boy saw this and stood up, stretching his back. "Chouji, I got some stuff to take care of. You wanna come with?"

Chouji saw the look on Naruto's face, noticing a similar one on his best friend's face before shaking his head. "Nah, this is between you three. I'll keep working on our project for Gai-sensei, you go on with Naruto."

Shikamaru nodded, before gesturing to the door. "I'm following you mate, you lead the way."

Naruto nodded, before glancing down at Kyuubi. "Come if you want, I'll explain everything to you later." he clenched his fist and glared at the door before ripping it open. "But if that bastard really is here, I'm going to kill him."

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Kiba stumbled back, growling as Akamaru barked angrily from the ground next to him.

"YOU'VE GOT A LOT OF FUCKIN NERVE COMING BACK HERE!" he shouted, wiping a bit of blood from the cut that had appeared on his lip. "NO ONE WANTS YOU HERE YOU BASTARD!"

The man simply gave Kiba a scornful look. "I don't care what you have to say, now move before I get serious with you."

Kiba grimaced and prepared to launch at the man again, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He looked back and saw Lee with a very serious expression on his face.

"My friend, his flames of youth indeed burn brightly, but they are tainted. Allow me to cleanse them so that you do not come to any more harm." He said quietly.

Kiba sighed before nodding slightly. He knew that Lee was the best fighter among them, forced to fend for himself at a young age. He was also hoping to get recognized by several martial arts competitions, and pay his way through college with tournament money. Kiba took one step back, as Lee took Kiba's previous place, placing one hand behind his back with the other extended towards his opponent.

"You have made a grave mistake in returning here, while it is true that not everyone knows the true reason you left in the first place, Naruto-kun made sure to let his friends know."

The man's eyes narrowed and he removed his jacket, letting it fall where his bag was. "That idiot still holds a grudge against me? He never deserved to have someone like Hi-"

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Lee yelled, his face growing angry. He reached down and undid a few buckles at the back of his leg warmers and dropped them to the ground, making a loud thud that everyone heard. People who didn't know Lee were surprised to see that his leg warmers weren't just a fashion statement, but were in fact training weights that he had in place. A few murmurs were heard among the crowd, the people in his gym class letting their friends know that the boy never took them off in sports, and STILL was the top athlete among them.

Lee did a few practice kicks into the air and his leg was practically a blur, scaring a few of the students. The man looked on passively as Lee finished stretching and getting used to the feel of his legs without the weights on them.

"Prepare yourself, as I shall not hold back against you...Sasuke."

**ooooooooooooooooooooo**

Naruto came into the courtyard with Kyuubi close behind him as he observed the scene before him. Lee currently had his leg planted into Sasuke's stomach as he held a fist Sasuke had attempted to punch him with. Lee gave his leg a short thrust and sent Sasuke sliding away a foot or two before he collapsed onto his knees, coughing. Lee retook his starting position and waited for him to rise.

Naruto walked over to Lee, and upon seeing the blonde boy Lee gave him a grim smile.

"Kiba attacked Sasuke before I could stop him, so I decided to intervene before Kiba could get hurt too badly." Lee told him.

Naruto nodded, before looking down with disappointment and hatred at his former best friend. Sasuke looked up and met his gaze, neither of them looking away or moving a muscle. The student body that had gathered held their breath, wondering who would make the first move.

Naruto's eyes narrowed slightly. "...what are you doing here, Sasuke."

"That's none of your business." he replied flatly.

Naruto clenched his fist for a second and looked ready to punch Sasuke, but Kyuubi snaked her arms around his waist. Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath, leaning into her embrace slightly. He opened them again and saw Sasuke looking with curiosity at the woman currently holding him. "Do what you need to and get out. You're not welcome here." Naruto said flatly, before going to turn around and make his way back to class though.

Sasuke, however, had other ideas, as he smirked at the redhead that was looking down at him with contempt. "You're even better looking than his last girl." he said, his smirk widening when Naruto froze. Kyuubi narrowed her eyes at the boy who slowly stood up, brushing his pants off.

"If Naru-kun doesn't like you, I don't like you, so fuck off." she said, gently rubbing Naruto's shoulder in an attempt to get him to move. He didn't.

"Whether or not you like me is irrelevant, if I want you, you're mine." Sasuke said, a slightly hungry look in his eyes. Naruto started visibly shaking as Kyuubi felt a jolt of fear run through her. This guy...he wasn't like THAT, was he?

She looked worriedly towards Naruto as she felt a hand slap her behind solidly, making her jump slightly and squeek. She looked back with wide eyes and saw Sasuke's hand was outstretched and wide open, chuckling to himself. Naruto had froze completely again, and the students who saw his eyes could swear the shinigami himself was manifesting himself in his pupils.

"That's a nice ass you got th-" Sasuke began, but was swiftly silenced as Naruto roundhouse kicked him in the jaw, effectively dislocating it. Sasuke hit the ground hard as Naruto pounced on him and began punching him savagly, breaking his nose, cutting his eyebrow, and bruising every part of his face possible. After an entire minute of relentless strikes, Kyuubi finally grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled, yanking Naruto onto his butt as he scrambled to get back to the Uchiha so he could continue his beating.

"NO NARUTO!" Kyuubi shouted, as she started to panic, "STOP IT! YOU'LL BE ARRESTED AND THEN WHAT?!"

Gradually, Naruto stopped struggling against Kyuubi's grasp as he looked towards the ground. As Kyuubi spotted a few tears hit the pavement, she leaned down and embraced him from behind, trying to calm him down. Ino had long since gone to get the principal, coming in just after she saw Sasuke slap Kyuubi's butt and assuming the worst. Sarutobi came in swiftly, spotting the bleeding Uchiha knocked out on the ground and a Naruto kneeling near his body. He saw the student body looking on in shock at what had transpired, and he knew that he needed to get them out of there. After all, Sasuke wasn't even supposed to be near Naruto after the restraining order placed on him months ago.

"EVERYONE, BACK TO YOUR CLASSES! OR I'LL BE SURE TO MAKE SURE YOUR LUNCH BREAK BECOMES A NIGHTMARE FOR SEVERAL WEEKS!" he shouted, causing the teens to quickly disperse except a few he knew would stay. Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji approached Lee and Kiba to get the story of what happened as Sarutobi kneeled next to Naruto.

"Naruto, I need to know what he did." Sarutobi said softly. Spotting Naruto's clenched fist, he knew he would have to word this delicately. "After what this boy did before, I cannot assume anything. He is capable of the most heinous crimes, and I need to know EXACTLY what he did." He said, sighing in relief as Naruto turned to face his surrogate grandfather. He spotted the rage in his eyes and winced, knowing what happened to make the boy feel this way towards his old friend.

"I guess...Kiba fought him after seeing him...Lee stepped in...I came and asked why he was here, but he wouldn't tell me...I went to walk away when-" he clenched his teeth. "...he slapped Kyuu-chan's behind."

Sarutobi pinched the bridge of his nose tightly. Sexual harassment was reason enough to excuse the beating of the boy, on top of the existing retraining order, but he would have to fight with the lawyers. Again.

"I see. I can excuse your actions Naruto, but you KNOW that you should be containing your aggressiveness when it comes to these things. We've talked about this." he said sternly. Naruto huffed angrily before looking away.

"I know...but I wasn't going to let that bastard off the hook...not after...not after that..." he said, eyes unfocusing as he remembered something that happened long ago. Sarutobi sighed and straightened up, looking towards the five teens clustered a bit away.

"Inuzuka, Lee, come with me to my office to fill me in on details." he barked, before striding off towards the mountain of paperwork that was awaiting him. Lee and Kiba followed him, still arguing.

"We have to tell her! She has a right to know, and she's probably confused as to why Naruto hates him so much!"

"It is not up to us to decide what she should and should not know, Kiba-kun." Lee said vehemently. "If she wishes to know, she will ask Naruto-kun, and he will make the decision to tell her."

Kiba grimaced. Lee had a point, she was bound to be curious about it, and why wouldn't Naruto tell her what Sasuke had done?

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Naruto was laying on the couch, staring up at the ceiling as Kyuubi sat on the floor watching him. Yumi was still at work and would be for at least a few hours, so now was as good a time as any for her to ask him what had been nagging at her for a few hours now.

"Naru-kun..." she began, rubbing his forearm gently, "what happened between you and that guy? What made you hate him so much?"

Naruto's fist clenched and his eyes narrowed as he huffed angrily. Kyuubi continued to rub his arm in an attempt to calm him, and it seemed to be working. His fist slowly unclenched as he stared at his open palm with anger and...dissapointment?

"It...it was something he did..."

_**oooooooooooo *FLASHBACK, A LITTLE MORE THAN A YEAR* ooooooooooooooo**_

_Naruto giggled as he saw Hinata blowing him kisses all the way down the block. She was currently walking home from his house and he had decided to follow her for a bit to make sure she got home ok. After 5 minutes they were roughly half-way there, so he decided to turn back to finish his homework for the night. That's when he saw it. A sleek black sports car discretely following them. Naruto played it calmly, however, and after he had passed a block or two away he quickly bolted around the corner and followed on the street parallel to the one they were previously walking._

_Just in time to hear Hinata scream and a car door slam._

_Naruto's blood ran cold as he heard the squealing of tires as the car shot away. _

_"HINATAAA!" he screamed, pumping his legs as fast as his body would allow as he show around the corner, just barely making out the license plate number. Before he froze on the spot._

_'But...that...Sasuke?'_

_He quickly sprinted back to his house and burst into the garage, kicking his cycle to life as he pealed out onto the streets of Konoha. He heard blood pounding in his ears as he neared Sasuke's house, and saw the same car in the driveway. He heard muffled yelling from inside the house and then the sound of an open hand connecting with flesh._

_Naruto lost it. _

_He swiftly kicked the door down, leaving his cycle lying in the grass as he witnessed a scene that would haunt him for the rest of his life. _

_Sasuke was currently straddling a crying Hinata, shirt pulled up to her collar as he was roughly grabbing her bra-covered chest. His other hand was pulling at his belt, trying frantically to get it off. Hinata's cheek bore a large red mark and there were tear tracks staining her beautiful face, leaving her looking scared and alone. Her hair was disheveled and splayed out around her head, finishing the disgusting scene before him. Sasuke and Hinata both looked up at the same time, seeing Naruto standing there completely and utterly shocked._

_"NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata screamed, shoving Sasuke as hard as she could. Because of his surprise of Naruto showing up, he was knocked off-balance, and tumbled to his back. Hinata jumped up and ran straight into Naruto's arms, burying her face into his shoulder as she started to sob uncontrollably. _

_"I kn-knew y-you'd come...I knew y-y-you'd s-s-save m-me..." she choked out, clinging to him for dear life. Naruto kissed her temple softly and rubbed her back, straightening out her outfit. _

_"He...he t-t-touched me N-Naruto-k-kun...the p-p-places I o-only w-w-want y-you to t-touch..." she whispered, before breaking into a fresh set of sobs. Naruto felt his anger reach a boiling point, as he gently set Hinata behind him. His hair covered his eyes as he looked down at the boy he used to call his best friend. _

_"Hinata..." Naruto said, his voice carrying the promise of death with it. "Go wait outside. I'll be right out."_

_Hinata nodded wordlessly, wiping her eyes. She started to leave, but not before Naruto grabbed her arm once more. She flinched slightly, before quickly sinking back into Naruto's embrace. He kissed her forehead once and smiled ever so slightly at her. "I'm sorry Hina-hime. I promise nothing like this will ever happen again." he said with conviction. She nodded and went through the front door, closing it softly. _

_Naruto turned around and looked at the Uchiha with pure hatred and rage on his face, Naruto's eyes growing crimson as he spoke in a slightly deeper tone.  
"__**How could you...Sasuke...I thought you were my brother in all but blood.**__" he said, only to have the Uchiha sneer up at him. _

_"You don't deserve a girl like Hinata, Naruto. She's gorgeous and trainable-"_

_**"TRAINABLE?!" **__Naruto screamed, picking Sasuke up by the collar and holding him off the ground. __**"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?! HUH, SASUKE?!"**_

_Sasuke grunted at being removed from solid ground, but kept his sneer up. "She would be the perfect housewife. Always listening, always giving it up when commanded t-"_

_He wouldn't finish his sentence, as Naruto planted a solid fist in his gut, sending him flying into the wall. Sasuke's mouth opened in a small gasp as the wind was knocked out of him. Since when was Naruto this strong?!_

_Naruto walked up to the Uchiha slowly, wondering whether or not he should spare his life. His crimson eyes flared as he kicked the boy ruthlessly in the side, causing him to grunt in pain. _

_**"I should end your pitiful life right now...to make sure you never harm a woman again..." **__Naruto said without emotion, as he looked around for something to swiftly end Sasuke's life. He knew it wasn't right, but some dark voice, some very alluring power was telling him to do it. To wipe this scum off the face of the earth. And it was right, he needed to do it, to protect Hinata._

_Sasuke felt a sliver of fear creep into his heart. He felt like Naruto was serious. He was...he was going to die? He slowly backed up into a corner, watching the blonde with wide eyes. He wouldn't...there was no way..._

_Naruto had found a solid-looking vase and he smashed it against the wall, creating a makeshift jagged knife. He slowly started making his way towards the Uchiha, relishing in the fear that was exuding from him. Luckily, Hinata had decided to look back inside upon glass breaking, and saw what Naruto was about to do. She gasped before running back in and wrapping her arms around his torso from behind. _

_"NO NARUTO-KUN! YOU CAN'T! YOU'LL GO TO JAIL AND HE DOESN'T DESERVE THIS!"_

_**"DOESN'T DESERVE THIS?!" **__Naruto yelled, although he had stopped approaching the boy. __**"HE ALMOST...NO, HE DID TOUCH YOU! THAT IS UNFORGIVEABLE, AND HE SHOULDN'T BE ALLOWED TO EVEN BREATHE THE SAME AIR AS YOU!"**_

_Naruto stopped upon feeling the back of his shirt start to dampen. Hinata clutched him tighter as she started sobbing again lightly. _

_"Please...Naruto-kun...come back to me...this isn't you...come back to me Naruto-kun..."_

_Naruto's eyes slowly began changing back into their natural ocean blue state, and he sighed deeply, covering her arms with his._

_"I'm sorry Hinata..." he said, shaking his head lightly. "I don't know what came over me..."_

_He stopped, before glaring at the boy who still sat in the corner, who was still looking on in fear. "You're dead to me." he said simply, before taking his phone out and dialing 911 to come and pick up Naruto's former best friend._

**oooooooooooooooo *FLASHBACK END* ooooooooooooooooooo**

Kyuubi looked on in horror as Naruto silently shed tears for his former love. Sasuke...he almost raped her. Naruto's girlfriend. Then the way he had been looking at her...

She shuddered, not wanting to think about it.

"Me and hime took him to court." Naruto said, still staring at the ceiling, his normally exuberant eyes dull and dead looking. "He was charged as an adult, but because of his father's position he got off lightly. A few months in jail and community service. It sickened me. We both got restraining orders on him, and he ended up moving cities. Everyone thought that his dad had to move because of work, but I told my friends what had really happened." he laughed bitterly, no happiness sounding in his voice. "And now he's back...but what for?" he added as an afterthought, furrowing his brows as he attempted to deduce what Sasuke was doing back in Konoha.

Kyuubi scrunched her nose up in thought as well, but came up with nothing. She shrugged before running her fingers through Naruto's golden locks. The blonde sighed and smiled ever so slightly at her ministrations, before giving her an apologetic look.

"I should probably head home for the night. I wanna talk with ojii-san about this." he said, sitting up. Kyuubi nodded, she had been expecting this, but it didn't mean she was happy about it.

"I understand Naru-kun, will you be in school tomorrow?" she asked, hoping for a yes.

She would be sadly disappointed. "I don't exactly know." he said, "I might be, but more than likely not. I'm sorry..." he said, looking slightly guilty.

Kyuubi sat in his lap and kissed his cheek. "Don't be sorry. We can't be together every second of every day, so we have to get used to being apart." she said, smiling lightly.

Naruto blinked, Hinata had said the same thing after their first month of sneaking out to see each other at night. His smile was much more genuine this time, and he kissed Kyuubi gently, something she was quite happy with.

"Alright Kyuu-chan, thanks for understanding!" he said, before waving goodbye and walking out the front door. Kyuubi smiled, going back to her room to contemplate her thoughts.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sasuke stood in front of the door that would decide his fate. He waited impatiently before smirking as the lock clicked, the door beginning to slide open. The person on the other side gasped, before taking a few steps back, not believing what was happening.

"Hello...Sakura."

* * *

HEYO! CLIFFHANGER! Thanks for being patient guys, getting a few hundred words out a day is a good way of doing things, and I might be updating more with this pattern in mind. MIGHT. Don't hold me to it. Oh yeah, and I was disappointed with you guys. Now, I don't expect everyone to review every damn chapter (especially if you're reading this for the first time), but throw me one at the end, yeah? I had over 500 individuals read this the first two days of the last update, and I had like, 4 reviews. Dafuq guys. Just tell me you liked it, tell me something you didn't like that much about it, anything! I measure my success with how many people took the time from their reading to let me know, and more success = more confidence! Thanks for listening to my little rant, and I'll see you guys next time! Ja ne!


	18. Devious Plots

__Yo. So, it's been awhile, I'm sorry, but here's the next chapter. Have a grand old time with it

* * *

_"I understand Naru-kun, will you be in school tomorrow?" she asked, hoping for a yes._

_She would be sadly dissapointed. "I don't exactly know." he said, "I might be, but more than likely not. I'm sorry..." he said, looking slightly guilty._

_Kyuubi sat in his lap and kissed his cheek. "Don't be sorry. We can't be together every second of every day, so we have to get used to being apart." she said, smiling lightly. _

_Naruto blinked, Hinata had said the same thing after their first month of sneaking out to see each other at night. His smile was much more genuine this time, and he kissed Kyuubi gently, something she was quite happy with. _

_"Alright Kyuu-chan, thanks for understanding!" he said, before waving goodbye and walking out the front door. Kyuubi smiled, going back to her room to contemplate her thoughts._

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_Sasuke stood in front of the door that would decide his fate. He waited impatiently before smirking as the lock clicked, the door beginning to slide open. The person on the other side gasped, before taking a few steps back, not believing what was happening. _

_"Hello...Sakura."_

Kyuubi woke up feeling...a little empty. She gazed sadly at the empty space next to her, trying to force Naruto to pop into existence next to her. She sighed when it didn't work, and got out of bed, shuffling towards her bathroom to take a shower.

**oooooooooooooooooo**

Naruto sat at his desk, Sarutobi looking over his shoulder at what he had written up.

"While that seems possible Naruto, I doubt that he would go that far." he said with concern in his voice. It was apparant that he didn't fully believe his own words.

"He would jiji." Naruto said, glaring at the paper and gripping his pencil tightly. "He would because he's a sick bastard who covets everything he can't readily have when he wants it. I used to just overlook it, because it was just material things, but the moment that thing because my Hina-chan..."

Hiruzen sighed and placed a comforting hand on Naruto's shoulder. "I know, but we need to keep a clear head if we're to find out exactly what he wants. Let me make a few calls to get my position covered for today, and we'll go see Itachi, since Fugaku is still overseas."

Naruto nodded, before going to climb in his own shower.

"I wonder how Kyuu-chan is doing..."

**ooooooooooooooooooo**

Kyuubi shuffled through the hallways behind Shikamaru, staying silent and looking down. She had always loved playing the bitch in school, but since Naruto had broken her out of her facade she was reverted back to her shy, quiet self when no one she really knew was around. It frustrated her to no end, she hated feeling weak and vulnerable.

"What a drag...look, you know that I won't let anything happen to you, right?" Shikamaru's voice sounded out, causing her to look up at the boy. He was half turned towards her as they made their way to their third class of the day. "Naruto asked me to keep an eye on you today, and seeing as how that Uchiha bastard is back in the picture, there's no way in _hell_ that I'm slacking on this. So don't look so down, alright?" he said, giving her a crooked smile.

She sighed and nodded, smiling slightly. "Yeah...I'm just worried about Naruto, you know? I don't want anything happening to him because he's mad about some asshole..."

Shikamaru grunted and lead them into the classroom, almost immediately laying his head down on his desk. If anyone were to notice, however, you could see that he was looking towards the security mirrors, which allowed him to see every angle of the room he was in. He would be damned if Naruto's happiness was taken away again.

**oooooooooooooooooo**

Sarutobi pulled up to a modest blue house, stepping out at the same time as Naruto. A quick scan revealed that Sasuke was indeed out, and thus Naruto's temper could be kept in check.

They both strode up to the door, Sarutobi knocking on it with authority. About a minute later, a young man with a ponytail answered the door, eyes widening slightly with who his guests were.

"Sarutobi-sensei, Naruto-kun, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Itachi, we've come to discuss your...brother." Hiruzen said cautiously.

Itachi sighed, rubbing his temple. "What has my foolish little brother done now..."

**oooooooooooooooooo**

Kyuubi pulled up to her driveway, half expecting to see Naruto's cycle and his smiling face in the window. When she saw neither of these things, she sighed, going to unlock her door. She stepped inside, the door making a slightly different click than usual.

'Gotta remind Kaa-san to look at it...' she thought dully, before trudging up to her room, throwing her pack down and flopping on her bed.

She missed him. It had barely been a day, and she already missed the blonde so much that it hurt. She furrowed her eyebrows, trying to imagine that he was the pillow she was currently smooshing in her arms, but to no avail. She saw a drop of moisture hit the pillow, and she wiped her cheek, shocked to find tears.

"I got myself in deep this time..." she muttered, rubbing away whatever other tears had betrayed her and decided to fall without her permission. A sudden noise, and curse brought her back to reality.

'Who...Kaa-san won't be back for awhile...Naruto? No, that wasn't his voice...'

"I don't think she's here Sasuke-kun, maybe she already left."

"No, if you didn't see her go out the backdoor then she's still here, after all, I got in by following her through the front door, so she didn't double back. She's in this house. Find her."

Kyuubi stopped in shock. That odd sound...the door must have jammed or hit something or...no, now was not the time to think of it. Sasuke was in her house, with someone who sounded like Sakura...no, it WAS Sakura. And they were looking for her. But why...

She paled, remembering what Naruto had told her about Hinata, and Sasuke's desire to have her. That means that he was here to...

She quickly ran to her door to shut it, her eyes meeting with that of the Uchiha's just before the door slammed.

"FOUND YOU!" he shouted in triumph, before he tried to open the door, but found it locked. "Just open up the door sweetie, and we can get this over with. Sakura is quite eager to get started herself."

"I'M NOT OPENING THE DOOR FOR SHIT, YOU FUCKING RAPIST! GO TO HELL!" she screamed, searching her room frantically for her phone. She cursed loudly, she must have throw it on the counter or something!

"Now don't be like that!" the man purred through her door, "Once it starts you'll learn to love it quickly. I'm very good at what I do."

"Whatever it is you do, Naruto probably does it ten times better!" She yelled with a bit of a blush. There was most likely some truth behind her words, as the things he did had left her breathless.

Sasuke growled through the door at that. "That dobe couldn't do anything better than me if he made it his life's goal! I'll always be better than that worthless excuse of a human!"

Kyuubi narrowed her eyes as her goal of finding something to signal for help become one of finding a weapon. "Naru-kun is better at making friends, and helping people, and making people feel like they're worth something! Only the worst kind of scum would think of taking someone's innocence without their permission! I bet you do it because no one even wants to have sex with you, you small-dicked bastard!"

"THAT'S IT!" Sasuke bellowed in rage, ramming himself against the door. "I WAS THINKING OF BEING GENTLE WITH YOU, BUT NO LONGER! I'M GOING TO MAKE MYSELF FEEL ON CLOUD NINE, WHILE I BEAT YOUR ASS FOR EVEN THINKING OF GOING AGAINST MY WILL!"

Kyuubi blanched at this, before she felt more tears begin to run down her face as she collapsed on the ground.

"N-no...Naruto-kun...where are you? I n-n-need y-you...NARUTO!"

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

"SASUKE WENT WHERE!?" Naruto shouted, his eyes flashing crimson.

Itachi's eyes widened slightly as his old teacher forcibly pushed Naruto back into his seat.

"Sit down Naruto! And calm yourself! Lest that spirit take advantage of your weakness!" Hiruzen said sternly, before turning to Itachi. "You're absolutely sure that this is his desired location?"

Itachi nodded, his face taking on an angry look. "Yes. However, I did not know that this was his desired goal...if I had known...the therapist said that he had made such good progress as well..."

Sarutobi nodded in understanding. "It isn't your fault. There was no way you could have predicted what he would do. However, if what you say is true, then time is of the essense. We must hurry to young Kyuubi's house if we are to prevent this." The aged man rose to his feet, before shooting Naruto a look. "You WILL control yourself, or you will NOT come with Naruto."

Naruto sent his surrogate grandfather a disbelieving look before growling deep in his throat, kicking the door open and sprinting towards his house at rather ridiculous speeds.

"NARUTO!" he yelled, before turning around. "Itachi! We need to get him before he gets to Sasuke! If he does...I'm not sure your brother will live this time!"

Itachi nodded, grabbing his car keys and rushing out of his front door.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Naruto rammed his keys into his cycle, pealing off into the streets as his eyes stopped flashing, finally settling on red.

"**That bastard...will not live this time. I swear it, I WILL BATHE IN HIS BLOOD!**"

* * *

Smallish chapter this time, my apologies, but with a new story idea, an old story I wanna bring back, and this, I felt that this was enough. I'll TRY to get another chapter up soon, one with a little more beef, so be patient!


	19. End Game

__Got my mojo back. Here's another chapter.

* * *

_"Sarutobi nodded in understanding. "It isn't your fault. There was no way you could have predicted what he would do. However, if what you say is true, then time is of the essense. We must hurry to young Kyuubi's house if we are to prevent this." The aged man rose to his feet, before shooting Naruto a look. "You WILL control yourself, or you will NOT come with Naruto."_

_Naruto sent his surrogate grandfather a disbelieving look before growling deep in his throat, kicking the door open and sprinting towards his house at rather ridiculous speeds._

_"NARUTO!" he yelled, before turning around. "Itachi! We need to get him before he gets to Sasuke! If he does...I'm not sure your brother will live this time!"_

_Itachi nodded, grabbing his car keys and rushing out of his front door._

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_Naruto rammed his keys into his cycle, pealing off into the streets as his eyes stopped flashing, finally settling on red._

_"__**That bastard...will not live this time. I swear it, I WILL BATHE IN HIS BLOOD!**__"_

* * *

Sakura watched as Sasuke slammed into the door with his shoulder, again and again, while a female voice screamed for him to stop and for someone to help. When had she gotten herself in this deep? All she'd ever yearned for was love. Someone to hold her, cherish her, pamper her. Someone to talk to, that she could share memories with, have children with, so that she wasn't alone anymore. When Sasuke had shown up and promised her that, as long as she helped him with one little thing, why wouldn't she have gone? What was Sasuke planning to do with this girl? She called him a rapist...she knew what Sasuke did to Hinata...but he had changed! He'd been gone, and now he came back to be with her. Something she'd only dreamed about.

"I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD I'LL FIND AN AXE AND CHOP THIS DOOR DOWN IF I HAVE TO!" Sasuke bellowed. Kyuubi responded with a fresh wave of sobs.

"NARUTO-KUN! HELP, PLEASE, N-NARUTO-KUN!" Kyuubi yelled, before falling back into muffled sobs.

"THAT STUPID BLONDE DOBE WON'T HELP YOU NOW." Sasuke screamed, punching the door and stepping back for a moment. "Hn. This door is too sturdy..."

Sakura watched as he bent down to examine the lock on the door. Her Sasuke-kun...he wasn't a maniac, was he? She spotted something black and metallic on his belt, and she gasped. That...

She looked at Sasuke with wide eyes as he started searching the house for something to break the door with.

'This...this isn't my Sasuke-kun...' she thought, tears springing into her eyes. Memories came back of her, Sasuke and Naruto at the beach, Sasuke being snobby, but they knew how to spot his telltale smiles. When he enjoyed their company, told them of his troubles with his father, told them of his amazing older brother Itachi. But now...

She watched as he came back up the stairs, wedging a kitchen knife by the handle and wiggling it frantically.

"Cmon...give way..." he muttered, before trying to shove the door open again. It still wouldn't budge, and Sasuke cursed.

"HEY, BITCH. YOU MIGHT AS WELL START GETTING YOURSELF READY, BECAUSE YOU SURE AS HELL DON'T WANT ME GOING IN DRY!" he shouted, before chuckling to himself.

That was it. Sakura had been trying to deny it, but that was clear. He was going to rape her. And he was going to have sex with herself at the same time. A few tears fell down her face as she stared at the boy she'd once loved.

'How could this have happened to you...Sasuke...'

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Naruto growled low in his throat as Kyuubi's house came into view. No cars anywhere, no forced entry. But that Uchiha bastard was tricky. He'd found a way inside, Naruto could feel it.

He walked up to the front door, trying to open it. It was locked. He swore, before curling his leg back and kicking the door off its hinges, letting it fall on the floor with a crash. He sprinted for the stairs, going up two at a time. At the very top though, before he could gain his bearings, a chair came from around the corner and smashed into his head, knocking him back down the stairs, causing him to smash his head against one of the steps.

He lay for second at the bottom step, catching his bearings, before he looked up to see Sasuke at the top of the stairs, looking down at him with hatred.

"What's up, dobe."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Itachi turned again, before running another stop sign. "Where is it?!"

Sarutobi sighed, young people could be too passionate for him sometimes, even when the situation called for it. "Down this street for about a mile, and we'll be there. However, I need to ask you a question. Why is Sasuke back here, in this town? I thought your family had moved on to Central where your father found a better workforce than the one here?"

Itachi nodded. "We did, however since I had already finished high school, and was looking into Universities, I had my options open to move. I chose to come back here, since there's one close by in the country. That was my house, my father signed it over to me when I decided to come back, as he had yet to sell it after moving. Sasuke detests Central, so he demanded he be allowed to come back here and be with me for a few weeks, to reconnect with some old friends. After what happened, I wanted to refuse, but Father had told me that he had made progress, and would even be willing to apologise, for what it was worth."

Itachi took a deep breath, easing on the gas pedal slightly. "Against my better judgement, I allowed him to come back and stay in my home. For the first few days he didn't leave my view, and he seemed docile and just wanting of my company, which I was glad to oblige, as I had been busy during my high school years. However, yesterday, I was called in to work a late shift at the psychologist's office where I study. It offered me both experiance and a good paycheck, so I gladly took it, after making sure that Sasuke would be fine alone. I had no idea that he had gone off to the school...he never told me either."

Sarutobi nodded as they pulled up beside the house where Naruto's motorcycle was parked, getting out. He noticed the front door missing and paled. "This isn't good, Naruto must already be ins-"

A large bang resounded through the neighborhood, followed by a girlish scream. Sarutobi stood, transfixed.

A louder scream was then heard, one that tore through anyone's eardrums that heard it.

"NAAARUTOOOOO!"

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

***FIVE MINUTES EARLIER***

Naruto looked up, blood seeping into his eye from the wound on his head. His eyes matched the red liquid, as he looked with disdain at Sasuke.

**"You bastard...first you try and rape Hime...AND NOW YOU TRY TO RAPE KYUU-CHAN?! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE, I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD!"**

Sasuke laughed, looking down at Naruto before throwing the chair down the stairs towards him. Naruto caught it and whipped it at the wall, splitering it into many pieces. Sasuke looked on passively, but Naruto caught the slight fear that had shone in his eyes.

**"Hinata-hime was there to save you last time...BUT NOT THIS TIME! I'LL WIPE YOUR EXISTANCE FROM THIS EARTH YOU SCUM!" **Naruto bellowed, raising his foot to take a step.

"Ah ah, not so fast dobe." Sasuke said, casually pulling a handgun from his waistband.

Naruto's eyes narrowed, glaring at the man who kept causing him pain. **"It looks like you've got a new toy...I suppose that's what you need when you're as such a coward as YOU are."**

Sasuke narrowed her eyes as well, before cocking the hammer. "You have something that gives you strength, somehow. It sounds like a bad, made up manga, but it's true. So, it's only fair that I have something to even the playing field, eh dobe?" Sasuke smirked, idly twirling the gun in his hand.

Naruto laughed bitterly, challenging Sasuke with his eyes. **"So what then, teme. Are you gonna kill me? HUH? SASUKE?!"**

Time froze as Sasuke looked down at Naruto coldly. The tension was thick in the air, as Sakura watched Sasuke slowly raise the gun to point at Naruto's chest. She wanted to shout out, but she couldn't move. She was paralyzed. She thought she could faintly hear a door opening, but she couldn't move her eyes from the scene in front of her. A single bead of sweat dropped from her brow and hit the floor.

"Yea."

And then he pulled the trigger.

Sakura watched, her mouth open as blood burst from Naruto's chest as he dropped to the ground, screaming. Sasuke stood there, looking at the gun with curiosity, as if he hadn't expected the gun to do that. Suddenly, an earsplitting scream brought her back to reality, as much as she didn't want to go back to it.

"NAAARUTOOOO!" Kyuubi screamed, before shoving past Sasuke and bounding down the stairs to cradle Naruto in her lap.

"NARUTO! NARUTO-KUN, NARUTO NARUTO!" She yelled, tears falling rapidly.

Naruto looked up at her, ocean blue meeting red. "Kyuu-chan? Are...you o-ok?" he said, coughing slightly. Kyuubi was horrified to see blood seep out of his mouth slightly, as she noticed the rapidly pooling liquid beneath them. She sobbed as she saw the hole in his chest, just as two men came running in behind her.

"Naru...oh my god..." Sarutobi gasped, kneeling beside her. He pulled his shirt off, using it to try and apply pressure on the wound before reaching for his phone. Naruto hissed in pain, before coughing up more blood.

Itachi bolted up the stairs and speared Sasuke into the ground, knocking the gun away from him and grabbing his collar. "YOU FUCKING FOOL! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT THE HELL YOU JUST DID!?"

"B-brother!" Sasuke stammered out, before an insane smile creeped onto his face. "I do! That man besmirched the Uchiha name, by not letting me have what was mine! AND NOW DIVINE PUNISHMENT HAS BEEN DELIVERED! YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY FOR ME BROT-" Sasuke was silenced as Itachi threw a vicious right hook across his face, knocking him out. He bowed his head before glaring up at Sakura. Sakura took a step back before falling onto her butt, looking through him somewhere in the distance.

"I...I didn't know...we were going to be together...Sasuke-kun...what happened...why...Sasuke-kun..." she kept on repeating Sasuke's name, as Itachi watched with pity. That girl was lost, and he didn't see a way to help her. However...

He rushed back down the stairs, watching sadly as Kyuubi screamed at Naruto to stay awake.

"But Kyuu-chan..." Naruto said weakly, pouting at her. "I'm so tired...and my body feels really heavy..."

"NOO! YOU CAN'T NARU-KUN! I NEED YOU!" She yelled, sobbing into his arm which she had a death-grip on. "YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME YOU CAN'T YOU CAN'T!"

Naruto frowned slightly. "I'm not...leaving...just takin...a nap..." he said, his eyes starting to flutter shut.

"Naru...Naruto!? NARUTO!?" Kyuubi screamed, shaking him. His eyes didn't open.

Sarutobi felt his own tears stinging in his eyes as he watched the life fade from his grandson's body. He closed his eyes and uttered a prayer to Kami that his grandson be allowed to live.

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

Kyuubi was desperate, desperate beyond belief. No, this wasn't fair. He was being taken from her. And her from him. They had found happiness in each other, why should that be removed? What had they done wrong? Had they rushed their intimacy? She hadn't thought so. Was she being punished for being hasty? WAS this divine intervention? She didn't know. She didn't care. She just wanted Naruto to open his eyes, to say something like "HA got you!", something to return things to the way they were a few days ago. She wanted him to get up and hold her, maybe go to an arcade or something. Something that wasn't this serious.

Not something that was so very close to killing him.

She shouted his name over and over, but she couldn't even hear herself anymore. She just heard a ringing, a very loud ringing, as if the entire world was one of those old phones with the annoying buzzing. Naruto wasn't moving. She shook him, trying to call to him more. Her head started spinning, she shouted harder. Her arms grew slack as she felt her voice die out.

His eyes weren't opening.

He wasn't moving.

He wasn't breathing anymore.

The world went black as she fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Sorry for the shorter chapter again, but this was too good a cliff to pass up. Will have another out soon.


	20. Walking Alone

Now, I hate to be THAT guy, but right now, THAT guy is manifesting himself in me. Over the past month, there have been 1.8K unique hits...and over the past two chapters, I've gotten a total of 27 reviews.

Maybe you guys just don't understand how much they mean to me. To me, it's proof that I did good. I wrote something that the person enjoyed. So I see that 27 people enjoyed themselves, and over a thousand didn't.

Now I know that isn't true, but still. You have the option to, yes, and if you really have nothing to say, then awesome, but just know that it makes me that much more motivated to get out another chapter or two if I have people helping me along. That being said, thanks to those who took the time to review, you guys made my day!

But anywho, enough of being THAT guy, most of you are probably pissed that I left you hanging at *cough* what thulindar22 described as a CLICHE cliffhanger...

And it was, but it was a damn good one if I do say so myself. So here's the next chapter!

* * *

_She shouted his name over and over, but she couldn't even hear herself anymore. She just heard a ringing, a very loud ringing, as if the entire world was one of those old phones with the annoying buzzing. Naruto wasn't moving. She shook him, trying to call to him more. Her head started spinning, she shouted harder. Her arms grew slack as she felt her voice die out. _

_His eyes weren't opening. _

_He wasn't moving._

_He wasn't breathing anymore._

_The world went black as she fell into unconsciousness._

* * *

Kyuubi stared at her boyfriend with hollow eyes. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening.

The steady beeping of the machine Naruto was hooked up to made her wince each time. Each beep signaled his heart pounding, which was good. But what if they stopped?

She watched as his chest rose and fell, over and over. He was alive. They had saved him.

The bullet hadn't hit any vital areas, somehow. In fact, it was roughly two centimeters from his left ventricle. Two centimeters from hitting his heart, and killing him. It was a miracle he was alive.

Even if he wasn't "alive".

The amount of blood that he had lost, along with the shock of being shot, had put him in a comatose state. The doctors weren't sure for how long.

That was what she was told last night, as she clung to his arm and wept, cursing herself over and over for allowing him to be harmed.

She hadn't slept at all. She had stayed up all through the night, and through all of today. It was 7:00PM, and visiting hours were supposed to be over soon. She wouldn't be forced to leave, however, Sarutobi had made sure to let the doctors know she was to be treated as family, and seeing as how he had some pull in the hospital due to old friends (and students), she was allowed to stay all through the night.

Which she planned on doing until he woke up.

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

How many hours had passed? How many days?

At least a week. Or maybe a month.

Kyuubi looked at the plate of hospital food that lay on the table at her side. She had barely touched it since it was given to her an hour ago. She had barely touched any food given to her. The only reason she ate was because her mother had given her an ultimatum: Eat or come home.

It was obvious which one she had to do.

She held Naruto's hand in both of hers, as she looked at his face once more. No change. Not since day one. God, she wanted him to wake up. She wanted him to open his eyes and smile at her, to tell her it was fine, to tell her not to cry.

She had cried so many times already. She wasn't sure she had any tears left.

She laid her head on his arm, clutching it close to her chest. She had slept like this every night, knowing that if he woke up and tried to move his arm, she would wake up as well. She was hoping, clinging onto this hope. Clinging so desperately. She felt depressed. Maybe she was depressed.

She fell asleep with these thoughts in her mind.

**ooooooooooooooooooooo**

After two weeks, her mother had forced her to come home. She had fought, tooth and nail, to stay in that seat, all without uttering a sound. When her mother finally got her up and out of the room, Kyuubi had started shuffling towards the car, without so much as a word. When she got home, she went up to her room and laid down, crying again for the first time in days. She wept for a good hour before she finally passed out, clutching one of Naruto's old shirts to her chest.

For another two days, she didn't move from her bed. She lay there, staring at the wall, or sleeping. Her mother had called in a psychologist, and after a very short conversation with her, had diagnosed her with depression. Kyuubi almost laughed as she heard the man talking very seriously with her mother outside her room. She knew she was depressed. She would be until Naruto woke up.

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

Three weeks had passed since Naruto had gone comatose. Kyuubi had eaten enough to stay alive, and that was about it. She hadn't moved from her bed, and now several of Naruto's friends had started visiting her, after hearing of her seclusion. They had tried to cheer her up, to no avail. Any attempt at conversation was replied to with, "Is Naruto awake?". No one knew what to do. Kyuubi was miserable. Would he ever wake up? She wasn't trained to know these things, medical terminology and times and causes didn't make any sense to her. She just wanted someone to tell her _when_ he would wake up. Then she would be fine.

Except no one knew how long.

Or if ever.

She felt hopeless.

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

After a month had passed, Sarutobi himself came to Kyuubi's house. He had been let into her room by her mother, and had asked for them to be left alone. Her mother had consented, but insisted she'd be back to check in 15 minutes.

"Kyuubi."

"..."

"..." Sarutobi sighed, he was really getting too old for this. "I know how dearly you love Naruto-kun, and I know how much he loved you."

Kyuubi kept staring at the wall. Was this supposed to help?

"However, right now, you are not showing him that you love him."

She stirred at that. Her eye twitched and both eyes narrowed. She didn't love him? She didn't even know what to do with her life without him. If that wasn't love she didn't know what was.

"You are being a selfish, spoiled, self-centered brat right now. One that is not worthy of being with Naruto."

"...ex...s...e?" Kyuubi whispered, her head starting to rise from her pillow.

"You cannot even speak properly? I'm failing to see what my dear grandson saw in you, he would be disappo-"

"EXCUSE ME?!" Kyuubi screamed, her anger growing by the second. "WHAT THE FUCK, DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

"My, you can't hear either? It appears Naruto has more function over his senses than you do at the moment."

She snapped.

She grabbed the old man by the front of his shirt, pulling him close before headbutting him as hard as she could. This only resulted in her head spinning, and then hurting, before she fell back on her bed, cursing at the pain.

Sarutobi looked at her unimpressed. "If that was your attempt to harm an old man such as myself, then you need to work on your fighting skills. I hardly felt a thing."

Kyuubi curled up, facing away from him. "Go away...if you're just going to...make me feel worse..."

Sarutobi sighed again, it was getting annoying to hear. "That wasn't my intention, but you responded violently. What would Naruto think to hear that you tried attacking his only living family?"

She winced, before curling up tighter.

"What else would he think, knowing what you've become? An empty body? A person without a soul? Not attending school, not taking care of yourself, not helping others who are mourning and hoping for his recovery? Did you think you were the only one saddened by this? I've raised this boy for much of his life, how do you think I feel? Most of his friends have known him for much longer than you have, and I can tell you that each and every one of them have been attending school regularly. Do you think they are not feeling pained?"

With each and every truth that came from his mouth, Kyuubi felt herself grow more and more ashamed of herself. He was right. She shouldn't be like this...but...

"But..." she whispered, tears coming to her eyes.

"But what." Hiruzen asked, authority in his voice.

Kyuubi turned to look at him, tears streaming down her face as her eyes conveyed the loneliness and pain she had kept locked up in side.

"I miss him...I want him back...I m-miss him so much!" she exclaimed, before burying her face into the elder man's shoulder and letting out all her pent up emotions from the past month. She cried for everything. She cried for Naruto's friends, who might be as despondent as she was. She cried for her mother, who was probably worried sick about her. She cried for Itachi, who had to deal with Sasuke being thrown in jail with a hearing coming soon. But most of all, she cried for Naruto.

"NARUTO!" she yelled, her voice muffled by Hiruzen's shoulder. "NARUTO WAKE UP! PLEASE NARUTO!"

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Two months had passed since Naruto had been shot. Kyuubi was back in school, albeit it only being three out of the five days. She was seeing a counselor, who was helping her deal with her grief. All of Naruto's friends were talking with her, trying to help her feel better. Kyuubi was making an effort to talk to them all, but she could usually only manage a few words before she fell silent again. She was making an effort, at least.

There still had been no response from Naruto.

Kyuubi hopped in her car, saying goodbye to Neji, who was a cousin of Hinata's. He had gone through worse when Hinata had died, and as such could relate to Kyuubi. He had told her it didn't get better, that you just learn to deal with it. Which was the most accurate thing Kyuubi had heard from anyone yet about how she felt.

She started driving to the hospital, her destination every day after school. That was also the reason she was excused from school for two days a week; she spent those days at the hospital at Naruto's side. She would sit there and talk to him. Talk in the hopes that just maybe he could hear her, and it would help him wake up. The doctors said that sometimes patients respond to those close to them, and since they told her that, she had been there every day, telling him about her day, about his friends, about her past, her old friends, everything. She talked and talked and talked, and somehow she never ran out of things to tell him. When she started, it just all kinda came out at once, and she wouldn't stop until late at night, when she would kill him goodbye and go home and sleep, feeling a little better.

She walked the familiar halls of the hospital, not even needing to ask anyone to go in. They knew her already, she practically lived here after all. She was excited. Today she would tell him all about Neji, and her newfound friendship with him. She had also seen a cute little bird on her windowsill when she woke up, and she thought of something "special" she could do for him when he woke up.

She hummed happily, opening the door to his room and pushing back the curtain that separated the room.

Naruto was staring at the ceiling.

She froze.

.

.

.

Naruto's eyes flickered over to her, and met hers.

"Ku...bi?" he rasped, licking his lips in an attempt to wet them.

Kyuubi stood there, with the same blank expression on her face, staring at him.

.

.

.

Naruto's eyebrows knit together, as he watched her unresponsiveness, clearly irritated.

"C...co...me..."

.

.

Finally it was beginning to register.

Naruto was...awake?

"N...Naru...to?" she asked hesitantly, taking a step back. It was too good to be true...

He looked confused, and looked like he wanted to say something, but couldn't. His arm suddenly jerked, and Kyuubi looked down at it, afraid he hurt himself.

"No...Ca...ta...lk..." he managed to get out, but Kyuubi could hardly hear him.

He was awake.

Naruto was awake.

He was looking at her.

He was awake.

She quickly strode forward, flinging herself onto the bed as she clutched his body, digging her face into his chest. She felt the tears flow and she made no effort to keep them in. He was AWAKE!

"Naruto...Naruto...I've missed you...I've missed you so much..." she choked out, holding onto him for dear life. He just smiled apologetically, while looking frustrated. After a good five minutes of just holding him, Kyuubi noticed the nurse looking impatient by the curtain.

"A-ahh...sorry..." she muttered, before taking a seat next to him and holding his hand tight, as if afraid he might suddenly leave again.

The nurse came forward and started checking the various graphs that littered the clipboard that marked each patient, before checking Naruto's various machines.

"Can you talk, Uzumaki-san?" the nurse asked kindly.

Naruto's eyebrows came together again as he tried to talk. "N...N...Nnnnooooo..." he got out, letting out a puff of air. Kyuubi recognized that as one of frustration and she giggled, causing Naruto to glare at her.

The nurse didn't look amused. "Kyuubi-san, this is no laughing matter. Due to the brain damage that Uzumaki-san suffered, it appears he has lost function of his basic motor skills. I'm assuming that you also cannot operate your arms or legs, Uzumaki-san?"

Naruto looked to be concentrating on something, before he let out another gust of air, and his eyes flicked back and forth. The nurse sighed.

"He can't even shake his head...and he will have to learn to speak again, most likely, unless he was one of the lucky ones. Perhaps because he only just regained consciousness, it's affecting him, but we can only hope."

Kyuubi suddenly looked much more downcast, looking down at the hand that she had cradled in both of hers. The nurse looked at her with pity in her eyes as she rubbed her shoulder gently.

"Don't worry, the fact that he can hear and understand us is already extraordinary. I'll go get the doctor to do a further examination, and we'll go from there. Alright?"

Kyuubi nodded, watching as the nurse left the room, closing the door behind her. She turned back to Naruto to see his eyes resting on her, a look of happiness in his ocean blue orbs. She couldn't resist the smile that spread across her face as she cupped his hand to her cheek, closing her eyes.

"You came back to me...I've been waiting so long..."

"s...ssss...rrryy." he got out, his eyes turning apologetic.

Kyuubi shook her head, her eyes moistening. "No, I'm the one who's sorry. I got you shot! You almost died...because of me, you almost died Naru-kun! If I wasn't around...maybe if you hadn't met me..."

She felt his finger twitch, and opened her eyes to see him glaring at her. The message in his eyes was clear.

'Stop saying those things.'

She sniffed, before leaning her face over his. His eyes became gentle as he gazed into hers, and she swore she could see a smile on his face.

"I missed you...I love you..." she whispered, before kissing him. Although she felt nothing in return, she knew that he wanted to kiss her back, and would have done so if he had the ability. She leaned back and smiled at him, basking in the happiness that he was alive and well.

"Let me tell you all about what you've missed."

***One Month Later***

Naruto leaned against Kyuubi's shoulder as their lunch period ending, not really wanting to go to his next class.

"Kyuu-chan...think we can just sk-skip?" he asked, looking at her hopefully.

She shook her head and bopped him on his head. "No Naru-kun, you need to catch back up with everyone. You've been out of school for two and a half months, you know? Besides, if you don't get your work for the week, I won't have an excuse to 'tutor' you, will I?" she whispered the last part in his ear, giving it a small lick for emphasis. He shuddered and grabbed his crutches, flinging his backpack over his shoulder.

"Come on Kyuu-chan, we can't be late!" he said, before hobbling off towards the classroom. Kyuubi giggled, grabbing her books and following after him. The doctor had said that he probably wouldn't need the crutches for much longer, as long as he didn't try sprinting or anything crazy. He wasn't allowed to drive either, which drove Naruto nuts since he couldn't ride his motorcycle. He could walk though, and it had only taken him two weeks to get the majority of his speech back. Overall, he was very lucky he got off as light as he did.

Kyuubi skipped after him. Sasuke was most likely going to get put in a mental institution, her mother had pretty much accepted Naruto as another one in the family, and there was no one trying to come between her and her Naruto. Everything was finally settling down and looking up.

* * *

So, there was something at the end, but I've decided to remove it for now, upon a reader making an inquiry as to whether or not I should end the story, seeing as how this is a prime time to do so (with some sort of epilogue of course). I had another plot line planned out, but I seem to have hit the sweet spot in this story, and could end it with it being good the way it is. I personally wanted to add more to it (hasn't even hit 100K words) but I don't know, I'm not sure what to do now. I'm gonna throw a vote up on my profile, and you guys let me know what you think I should do, since I honestly can't choose one right now.

Thanks for reading, as always, see you guys later


End file.
